A diffrent fate
by Kate Carpenter
Summary: What if Hiccup didn't kill the nightmare in the ring? What if he runs away but stumbles into someone? Someone who will become an important part in his life. But what about his father, the Red Death and everybody else? And what have the gods suddenly to do with all this? Hiccup only knowes one thing. He is in big trouble. Tell what you think. First Story, be nice :-D
1. Departure

A How to train your dragon fan-fiction

Chapter One: Departure

"Leaving. We're leaving. We pack all up and go. Just you and me. On a little vacation. Forever."

A brown-haired boy entered the cove that had become his second home over the past weeks. He wasn't tall nor bold nor string nor anything that marked a Viking. He was slim and thin, like a toothpick. His hair was always messy; he had a crook grin and emerald green eyes. He wore a green tunic, brown leggings, brown fur boots, a brown fur vest and a leather riding gear. On his shoulder he carried a big basket and he looked rather depressed at the moment.

"It's for the best... I think…" He let the basket down and looked around.

"Toothless? Come over here bud. I got fish for you."

A shadow detached itself from a tree and a black, cat-like dragon with green orbs, black scales and giant swings walked over to the boy and purred at the smell of fish. The boy smiled a bit.

"There you go buddy." He said and tossed a cod at the giant reptile. It went down in one gulp.

The boy started to make everything ready for the flight while the dragon ate.

He tried not to think about his friends and his father but it had no sense. He couldn't kill the dragon. And he wouldn't. It was maybe cowardly, but he would still run. After all. He never felt as if he belonged to this village.

"You're a fool, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Even if you make it off the island, where will you go? And what about the threat? You can't leave the dragon by themselves." He mumbled to himself and closed a buckle at the saddle.

The problem was, a few nights ago Hiccup had accidently discovered, why the dragons raided their village. They didn't want to, but they were forced by their evil queen, a dragon, the size of a mountain.

Hiccup knew, he had to do something. He was the only dragon rider as far as he knew which made him responsible for the creatures.

Hiccup knew he wasn't a good fighter. But he was intelligent. Something you couldn't say for most of the Vikings of Berk.

And he was determined to end this war. For both sides.

"Alright Toothless, here's the plan." He sighed. "We go to Helheim's Gate, defeat the Queen, free the dragons, hope that the raids end and then, we travel the world and when we are too old for that we find us a nice place to stay, what do you say?" The dragon regurgitated fish and offered it to him. Then he sneezed and crouched down, so Hiccup could easily climb his back. "So that's a yes." Hiccup said. "And I hoped you had a better plan than I!"

The young boy took a last look around. Then he reached for the helmet on his head.

He took it off and studied it. Then he said tossing it aside: "I'm sorry Dad. But I'm not a Viking. And I'm sorry Mum. But I have to go." With that the Ex-Viking youth gave his best friend the signal and the dragon shoot up into the sky, higher and higher until he wasn't more than a tiny black spot in the endless blue sky.


	2. Strangers at Helheim's Gate

Chapter Two: Strangers at Helheim's Gate

It was afternoon, when Hiccup arrived at Helheim's Gate. The volcanic island was on the first look nothing special. A tall volcano and a lot of large boulders that lined the coast, nothing special for the Archipelago. You wouldn't guess it was the secret hideout of the dragon queen.

Hiccup dismounted and looked around. Standing there, in the shadow of that giant mountain, he felt smaller than he already was. He'd been inside the mountain already. He didn't need to see that again. He knew it too well.

The outside was different.

Slowly Hiccup became second thoughts. This was, without a doubt a bad idea, but until now, it had been possible. At least a tiny bit. Now he thought: _"How in the Gods name am I going to get the beast out of there? Or, how do I generally fight her?"_

He was so deep in thoughts he didn't realized he was accompanied by a man.

He was tall and had black hair that reached his shoulders. His features were elfish and he had a smirk on his face that said "_mischief"_! He wore a black robe and a golden and black armor above that. At his right side hung a sword and he stood with his arms folded and head slightly turned to one side, the same way Hiccup stood there and eyed the mountain the same way.

"Well, you could trick her into coming out, you know?" he said then.

Hiccup jumped at least a hundred feet into the air.  
"Holy mother of Freya!" he cursed and backed away from the man. "Who in Hel's name are you?" "Her father!" the man said dryly and patted Toothless on the head, who seemed to enjoy it. "But that's not important. Important is, how you succeed. Now come on, think fast, I know you're smart! How could you bait her out of the safety of her volcano?"

Hiccup was too stunned to react normal.

"Well, I…I could…I mean…we…fly…destroy mountain…Toothless and I…ähm…yeah." The man nodded. "Excellent. Wouldn't have said it better myself. Sounds like a plan brother. You better get it started. Be careful. Oh, and remember, not so fireproofed from the inside, are they?" He smirked and blinked at him.

Then he turned around and made the attempt to go, but Hiccup grabbed his wrist. "Who are you?" he demanded. The man turned slightly around. "A friend, my boy, a friend. Stay safe. I will help you as best as I can, for you are my little brother. Farewell." With that he dissolved into nothing and left a confused Hiccup at the shore of Helheim's Gate.


	3. The Plan

Chapter Three: The plan

The man hadn't said much. But what he had said made Hiccup contemplative. It was true, in the narrowness of the volcano, where the queen could disappear any time he couldn't fight her. But here, outside…that was different. Here she would be like a mouse in the trap.

But how could he, a little scrawny Viking and one dragon, even if it was a Night Fury, get that beast out of there.

Unwillingly Hiccup thought of his old home.

There was this man. His name was Sven.

He was old, big and beefy. He would sit around in his house all day and would let his wife serve him everything. He never moved a bit.

The only exception was, when children were playing in his garden. Then he would jump up, infuriated, and chase them, until they wore so scared, they wouldn't come near his house any more.

He hold that thought. And then it all connected.

He had to infuriate the Red Death, like the kids did it with Sven. That way they could bait her out of her pit.

Still the question was: How do you infuriate a dragon the size of a mountain, without dying?

Well, he had to find out.

He kicked against a fee rocks on the ground. The rolled different ways. Toothless, who had been dozing in the shadows for a few minutes now, looked up. And then something connected again in Hiccups brain and he smiled widely. "Toothless, I have a plan!"

It was at dusk. Everything was still quiet at Helheim's Gate. The sun was near touching the horizon, when Hiccup mounted Toothless. Taking deep breath, he went through the plan one last time in his head.

"Won't go too bad!" he told himself and gave Toothless the signal to fly.

Together, rider and dragon soared higher and higher to the hidden entrance.

It was very empty. Probably the other dragons were still hunting.

They glided through the dimly lit tunnels and towards the center, the heart of the volcano.

Hiccups knuckles where white on the hilt of his saddle and he tried to breath calmly.

They reached their destination.

As Hiccup remembered, stone columns ringed the pit, holding the ceiling. The pit itself was filled with the reddish-orange light of the lava and mist. No sign of the beast so far. Good.

He looked up. The top of the volcano was still open; he could see the daylight faintly.

He prayed that it wouldn't be the last time he saw it.

He leaned forward and patted Toothless head. "You ready bud?" The dragon gave a small roar that could have meant: "As ready as I will ever be!" "Me too mate, me too."

With that they launched themselves into the air, flying straight at the first column.

Toothless plasma-bolt hit the first column at its thinnest spot. It crumpled like nothing.

The second and third fell as easily. The hall trembled.

Column four and five were blasted into pieces.

Now the ceiling shook hard and huge boulders broke free, falling down all around them and also into the pit.

"Good, very good." Hiccup mumbled as Toothless ducked under a giant rock and destroyed the next column.

Hiccup watched it break into pieces.

Still no sign of the beast. Where was it? This quarrel should make it curious, shouldn't it?

His gaze flew over to the last columns. He begged that his plan still worked.

Toothless let go two mighty plasma-bolts. They hit the target and the columns went down. The very same moment Hiccup pulled Toothless up and steered him towards the upper entrance of the dragons den.

While doing so, he glanced behind him. He wasn't too sure, if he saw right. But he was pretty sure he saw giant nostrils and jaws rising from the pit.

But with flying boulders all around him, he was a bit occupied not to die because of those.

He egged Toothless to go faster. And prayed.

For a horrible second, nothing happened.

Then, there was a crack. And then another. And another. More and more cracks appeared and with the next one, a mighty bluster echoed through the cave. And then the ceiling came down.

It took all their flying skills and Toothless experience, not to get smashed by falling boulders.

Hiccup steered as well as he could and Toothless occasional fired one of his bolts at the boulders. But Hiccup was sure that he didn't hear just Toothless shriek in the darkness.

Somehow they made it out of the den and into the last rays of sunlight.

With heavy wing beats Toothless catapulted them high, before be stopped and they hung weightless for a few seconds in the air.

Time slowed down.

Hiccup gazed underneath them at the breaking in volcano. That had worked better then thought. What now?

The decision was taken from him when the volcano exploded.


	4. The downfall of the Red Death

Chapter Four: The downfall of the Red Death

Something, probably a huge rock, hit Toothless and sent him swirling around through the air, as the Dragon Queen emerged from the collapsing volcano.

She was a hideous sight. Big, ugly, scared, bad breath, giant teeth, eight eyes, four on each side, giant, slimy nostrils and skin, thick as stone. It had the color of the stone, but you could still see the blood red shining through the layers of dirt, garbage, rotting food and stone.

The worst thing about her?

She smelled like rotting food and dead bodies.

Hiccup gagged.

The Red Death roared.

For years and years it had been slumbering in its pit, being fed by others. But this Night Fury had the nerves to destroy her home. Oh, she was mad! She would make that dragon and that tiny figure on his back pay!

Yes, she had smelled the human. It had been a long time, since one of those had entered her domain. She was never very found of them, for they were mostly nothing but skin and bone. Some were meaty but she preferred sheep and fish and yaks.

But this one would pay an even worse prize.

And the Night Fury first!

Letting a human rid his back. Had this dragon lost all of his dignity?

Red Death expanded her wings and launched herself in the air.

How tiny they were, compared to her size!

Hiccup hold on to Toothless for dear life. They were flying so fast, he couldn't see much because of all the tears filling his eyes.

But over the roaring of the wind in his ears, he could hear something else roar _too_! The Red Death was right behind them. And it was mad.

Hiccup considered that if someone would drop giant boulders or a whole volcano on him, he'd be pissed too. But he wasn't a gigantic dragon queen.

He could suddenly smell something that wasn't the deodorant of the Red death. It was familiar. A smell that filled his lungs and in the last second he recognized it and sent Toothless into a straight dive, right under the column of flames that left the Red death mouth.

He could feel the heat in his back, smell the gas.

The fire again lit up the sky and Toothless dodged again, diving underneath the Red Death. The giant dragon tried a quick turn but it had been on the ground for so long and was so massive that it just tumbled through the air, losing its balance and falling backwards down to earth, flapping wildly with its wings.

It roared, opening its mouth wide. Hiccup could see gas gathering in its mouth and they dodged another flame column.

And suddenly, in a moment where time seemed to stand still, Hiccups brain remembered something. Something important. Something the man had said and something he'd experienced himself. His gaze still on the new gathering gas he murmured: "Of course. Not so fireproofed from the inside. The Terrors."

He was so distracted by his new realization that he didn't see the new fire storm. Luckily Toothless did and dived, but it was so unexpected, Hiccup fell off the saddle, hanging just by the safety rope at his riding gear.

Toothless shrieked loudly and tried to help his rider to get back up in the saddle again. But the sudden shift of weight had thrown them out of their flying direction and brought them closer to the fire.

Hiccup screamed when his left leg got caught in the firestorm. It was one agonizing scream that made Toothless finally get halt of his rider with his front paws and he shoved him back into the saddle. Then he dived, straight away from the flames and the Red Death that finally managed to stop her fall and went into a dive behind them.

Hiccup had never felt such pain. His hands hold tight onto the saddle and his eyes were tight shut. Tears still spilled out and rolled down his cheeks but the wind blew them away.

His leg felt like it was burning. He could smell the burned flesh and he didn't dare move or look at his leg.

"Toothless" he screamed "We have to end this right now!"

He felt nauseous. But he forced it down. They couldn't stop now. The red Death was right behind them, closing in with every second.

"Toothless! Remember the Terrors?" Toothless grunted. "The very same bud. She's just bigger and uglier!" He could swear that Toothless laughed.

"Then let's do it bud."

As they went down in their dive, time seemed to slow down. Hiccup was aware of everything that was going on. The wind wiping around him, the pain in his leg, dulled by the adrenalin, Toothless warm scales under him, the leather of the saddle at his hands, he flames around them, that light up the night, the smell of ozone and gas around them, he was aware of all of that. He didn't need to turn around to know that this was the right moment. He felt Toothless tense underneath him. He felt it to.

Hiccup grabbed the saddle even harder.

"NOW TOOTHLESS!" he screamed and the dragon turned mid-dive and faced the dragon queen.

Hiccup could swear he saw surprise in her eight eyes, before they narrowed down again to rage.

Her jaws were open wide and green gas filled it. But it was not yet ready to be combusted. Not by the dragon queen. But by Toothless. That was why the Night fury shot two mighty plasma-bolts into her mouth and started the combustion earlier than planned.

The eyes of the queen widened in shock.

But it was already too late.

Toothless and Hiccup dived sideways as the Red Death started, first slowly but then faster, to be consumed by the flames until she exploded with a loud BOOM.

The explosion knocked them sideways but luckily farther away from the flames.

Hiccup leaned forward and rested his body on Toothless back. From the corner of his eye he could see another explosion and more flames. But everything was dull and with the adrenalin fading away he grew tired and the pain came back, worse than before.

"Toothless. We need to land somewhere. I don't think I can go one anymore!" he whispered and let himself fall into unconscious.


	5. A new friend

AN: By the way, I forgot: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Sadly.

Have fun reading.

Chapter Five: A new friend

Hiccup was surprised when he opened his eyes. He thought he would die. The coldness, the darkness, the loneliness, the pain and the nothingness had done their part for it.

But when he realized that he was on the threshold to the living world, he had found the will again and had opened his eyes.

He was in a cave.

At least that was, what his instincts told him. It was dark and wet and the ground was hard but there seemed to be a light source somewhere nearby.

His leg still hurt like hell but it was nothing compared to what it had felt like…hours ago? Days? For what he knew weeks could have past.

He found the strength to title his head.

He was alone.

Where was Toothless? Had he abandoned him? Did he thought he was dead? Or maybe he was caught? But by who? And where were they?

He tried to sit up but imminently was caught by a wave of nausea.

"Toothless? Toothless!" he coaxed with a hoarse voice.

And suddenly there was a dry scaly snout at his face that muzzled his cheek. "Toothless?" he whispered. His dragon gave him a comforting purr.

"Where are we? How am I alive? And how do we get away from here?" he asked.

"Well, I could help, I think!" Again he sat up, again to fast and everything turned. "Ah, gods. It hurts." "Na, I can tell! Got yourself a nasty wound there." The voice was somehow familiar.

Slowly his sight cleared. "You." He declared. It was that stranger from Helheim's Gate! "What are you doing here?" The man folded his arms and looked at Hiccup with a pout.

"Is that how you treat the guy saved your life?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You saved my life?" "Of course pal! I was the one to amputate your leg!"

This information hit Hiccup. Hard. His hands and eyes shot to his lag. He threw the blankets away…and stared.

And stared.

Horror covered his face.

There. Where his lower left leg was supposed to be, where was…nothing.

His breath got uneven, his heart did a desperate race in his chest as his mind tried to process, what he saw.

His left leg ended a bit below the knee in a stump.

While a little part of him was still glad about having his knee, the bigger part of him screamed in terror.

Everything was moving too fast, everything faltered.

He marginally neither felt the hand on his shoulder nor heard the man's voice.

"Calm down. Easy there pal. Don't stress yourself. Lay down. You're still weak."

He was softly pushed back and the blanket was thrown over him again.

"You did great pal! Now rest, I'll watch you. Everything's going to be fine now." And with that he fell back into the world of darkness, where the image of his crippled and bandaged leg hunted him.


	6. Broken Spirits

Chapter Six: Broken Spirits

If Stoick the Vast(oh hear his name and tremble, ugh ugh) chief to the Hairy Hooligan tribe, had thought that nothing could ruin this day, then he clearly wasn't prepared for a abandoned bed and a lost son.

Of course no thought of Hiccup betraying him and his village crossed his mind.

The big Viking just thought that the boy would be training for his big event. What else could possibly explain his sons' mysterious absence?

But when the sun climbed higher and higher and his son was nowhere to be seen, Stoicks smile transformed slowly into a frown.

_He's just taking his time_, he thought as he passed the decorated streets and houses. Probably forgot what time it already is! He knew he'd been like that when he'd been the boys' age. Lost in the beauty of the battle. Then again, this was Hiccup he was thinking about. If his son hadn't suffered a brainwash then there had to be more.

But it wasn't until Bucket and Mulch came up to him and asked him, when the feast would start that Stoick got up and announced that he would go and look for his son.

All the teens, except the Hofferson girl that was, offered to accompany him. He thanked them and together with Stoicks brother and Gobber they went into the forest looking for the young heir.

Stoick had expected that his son would be somewhere in the forest near the village, killing tress with his ax and a new-found strength that nobody knew where it came from but everybody being happy that it was there. But nothing like that.

The forest was a vacant as ever.

"Okay, we separate. We meet here in one hour again. If he isn't found until then, we send out a bigger search party." They nodded and divided into pairs.

Gobber and his brother Spitlout, Snotlouts father, walked with him.

Nothing but the sound of bird and once in a while something bigger.

With the time passing by, Stoick got more and more frustrated. Who would have thought that someone like Hiccup; clumsy, uncoordinated and…well Hiccup-like, could vanish into thin air?

He tried to ignore glances, his brother and best friend exchanged.

The hour was nearly over and they were near Raven Point. Stoick wanted to cut his was through thick bushes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Spitlout. "Stoick, let's head back. Maybe the kids found him or he's back in the village. But there is no sense in continuing the search." But Stoick had an unpleasant feeling in his belly. He didn't know what it was but there was a soft tingling in his neck. "No. I don't know but…I think we are close to something…I…I can feel it. Please. Just a few more feet."

The other men sighed but agreed.

Together they cut their way through the bushes when Stoick suddenly stopped abruptly. Gobber cursed unceremoniously and raised his hook.

"Dang it Stoick, warn us!" the old blacksmith cried.

But Stoick was frozen.

The others peered over his shoulder.

Underneath them was a cove, hidden by boulders, Trees and more. It was without a doubt a wonderful place. The grass was green and in the middle was a wide pond with fish, little waterfalls fed the pond and big oak- trees ringed one side. The stone was white and pure and there was a small opening that led inside.

But that was not what made the three Vikings stop dead in their tracks.

The cove wasn't untouched. There were a lot of signs of human activity but not just. From where they stood, they could see footprints in the soft ground around the pond, the leftovers of small campfires and a graving in the ground that looked like meaningless lines and arches and bows.

But on the other had there were scratch marks on the rocks and trees, burned ground and footprints of a giant beast as well as body prints.

"Let's check this out." Gobber said, having not a good feeling in his guts.

The brothers nodded.

They entered the cove through the small entrance and struggled to fit their bellies through the slender walls.

They separated. "Well whatever that was, it had big ugly claws." Gobber said and held his hand next to one of the scratching marks. His hand looked ridiculously small compared to the scratch.

Spitlout kneeled down next to one of the footprints. "Well, I don't like to say this but I only know one person with feet that small."

Stoick paled.

"There is no proof Hiccup was here." Gobber tried to comfort him.

"Ah, well, I don't think so." Spitlout suddenly said and picked something up from underneath a bush.

It was a helmet. Stoick paled again, looking like a bed sheet. It was Hiccups helmet. The helmet made from Valhallaramas breastplate.

With shaking hands he took the helmet. He tried to ignore his brothers pitying look and hold the helmet tight.

"Maybe he survived. I mean…there's no blood….and…he's best a dragon training." Gobber tried to lift their spirits.

"He wouldn't leave it behind. Never." Stoick said in a silent voice. "He's gone."

Gobber opened the mouth but closed it. Even he couldn't find any more positive thoughts on the boys' whereabouts.

Spitlout examined the footprints and the body prints.

"They don't look familiar. It wasn't a Monstrous Nightmare and no Zippelback. The talons don match. Maybe a Timberjack. But then again the size doesn't fit. Changewing…no doesn't fit too. For a Scouldron we are too far inland. And the body prints…compared to other dragons it's rather small. What kind of dragon was this?" "What if it wasn't a dragon?" asked Stoick weakly. Spitlout shook his head. "Look at the scorch marks Stoick. They have a yellow frame. Sulfur. Only dragon flames have sulfur in them."

Gobber laid a hand on Stoicks shoulder.

"I'm sorry my friend. But I swear, we gonna find that beast." Stoick looked at him. "I don't care about the beast. I want proof that Hiccups dead. I want his body. I want to give him a proper funeral; I want to send him off to Valhalla!"

With that the Viking chief turned around an exit the cove. He had to be alone.

Live was unfair. First it took away Valhallarama and now Hiccup. Both died because of these devil-like creatures. Dragons.

And that, where he thought that Hiccup and him might get along, after such long time of silence and disagreeing.

He clenched his fists hard. Why were the gods so cruel? What had he ever done wrong?

With broken spirits, Stoick walked back to the village, not knowing what to do next.


	7. The gods must hate me

Chapter Seven: The gods must hate me

Hiccup woke up, thinking his head had been splinted in half with a hammer. Or different, he had a very bad headache.

His throat was dry and hurt but that was nothing compared to the numbness in his leg. Wasn't numbness supposed to be good?

Because this one obviously wasn't!

He felt strong enough to sit up and stretched his tense muscles. Then he leaned against the cave wall. The stone was smooth and cool against his burning hot skin.

His first thought? _The gods must hate me_.

His sight was a bit fuzzy but he could make out a big mountain of scales next to him, snoring like a lumber mill.

How had he been able to sleep with Toothless making such loud noises?

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He petted Toothless big head and green orbs fluttered open. "Hey buddy. How are you?" he asked silently. The dragon snorted as if to say: "What do you think, I'm bored to death, and all you did was sleeping. Give me fish!"

He wanted to laugh but everything hurt and was tense.

"I see you're up. About time, it's already eleven o'clock." Again that voice. Hiccup turned his head and saw the same man standing next to him.

"Who are you?" "Well, if you would stop passing out all the time, I might be able to tell you." The man said.

He'd changed cloth. Instead of the armor he wore a dark-green kilt, black trousers, big boots and a sword at the hip. His hair was in a small ponytail. His green eyes that had the same color as the kilt were concerned but also happy.

"Okay, I try my best. So, who are you?" The man chuckled and gave him a mug of water which he thankfully took and began to drink.

"I'm Loki. The god of tricksters and mischief. And I'm here to…"

Hiccup spew the water all over the man.

"What?" he coughed.

The man, Loki, sighed. "That's not very nice Hiccup. Really, it is really that surprising?" "Considering that you're a GOD and I'm a puny scrawny MORTAL, no, not at all." "Well I'm glad you understand. That makes everything so much easier. I…." Hiccup interrupted him. "Ahm, hello that was sarcastic! I don't understand anything!" The god snorted. "Please Hiccup, I invented sarcasm. An if you would listen, you might not have a reason to interrupt me the whole time." "The whole time? It's the first time." "No, it's the second time. If you don't count when you got unconscious." "Well excuse me; I didn't intend to get unconscious. I'm deeply sorry, whatsoever."

Loki eyed him. And for a moment Hiccup thought he'd gone too far. After all, this was a god in front of him. But heaven's help, it was his first god!

Then, out of nothing, Loki started to laugh.

Loud and heartily.

"I really don't see, why they don't like you. You're awesome!" Hiccup frowned. "Ah…thanks?" Loki laughed even harder.

"I have no idea, what's so funny." "You." "Thanks, feel the love." Loki calmed down. "I'm sorry Hiccup. You surely have a lot of questions. And I'm not very helpful." "Not exactly. No."

Loki smiled. "Well, let me change the bandage at your leg and then I will tell you everything."

Oh gods. The leg.

Panic swelled up inside Hiccups chest. When Loki tried to push the blanket aside, Hiccup butted his hands aside. Loki looked at him irritated. "Hiccup. What's the matter?"

"Don't…please, I…I can't…" "You can't what?" Hiccup bit his lower lip. "Tell me. Please Hiccup." Hiccup shook his head and murmured: "The gods must hate me." Loki drew a sharp breath. "It's okay Hiccup. Just tell me." Hiccup took a deep breath. "I can't look at it." He whispered.

The god surprised him again.

He hugged him.

"Oh Hiccup. It's okay. I know this is all very fresh and new and hard and it hurts, but I really have to take care of your leg or it might get worse." "I can't. I…I can't stand the sight." "Then don't watch." Loki said soft and put his hand on his shoulder. "Okay? Just don't look. Think about something good. Toothless here will help you."

Hiccup nodded and burrowed his head in Toothless' neck. He could feel Lokis cold hands touching his leg and the sensitive skin around his…his stump.

He flinched and Loki made soothing noises. It didn't hurt that bad but the images in his head tortured him even worse.

After a while he heard the god talk.

"Okay, I'm finished. You did great. And your leg's looking great too!" Hiccup didn't feel great.

"Okay. Now lean back, eat the soup and listen to what I have to say. I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Hiccup nodded while Loki handed him a wooden bowl full soup and a spoon.

He leaned against Toothless and ate while listing to the god.

"Well, before I tell you the whole story let me brief tell you what happened while you were unconscious.

After you blacked out, I sent out a force field to catch you two. Then I carried you to this cave and treated your wounds. You woke a few times but I guess you don't remember that or?" Hiccup shook his head. "I don't remember anything after the Red Death exploded." Loki nodded. "Which maybe is better. By the way; that explosion…Awesome. You nearly destroyed the whole island! Good thing no dragon was there. And man! You should have seen their faces when they returned. Hilarious! But once they realized that the queen really was dead they cheered and flew away." He paused. "So they won't raid the villages anymore?" Hiccup asked between two spoons of soup. "No. They eat mainly fish. So they will catch it for themselves and will avoid humans." "So the war is over?"

Loki sighed. He poked the flames in the little campfire.

Hiccup waited.

"Maybe." The god finally said. "What do you mean? The Red Death is dead. No more raids ergo no more war!" Hiccup said, slightly hysterical.

Loki sighed heavily.

"Hiccup. This…conflict is far bigger and concerns more than just you Vikings and the dragons here. You are a big part of it, none the less. But this goes over the shores of Berk. This concerns the whole Archipelago, if not the whole world." "The whole world…" Hiccup echoed. "So there is more?" "Of course. A lot more. Compared to the rest of the earth, this is a tiny spot on the map. There are a lot different kinds of people and cultures. And what is connect them all, are the dragons." Hiccup was overwhelmed. "You mean there are dragons outside of the Archipelago?" "Oh yes. Thousand different specimen. But that's not the point…well, it somewhere is, but what I actually what to tell you is something else. The war as you know it indeed is over. But as we are talking forces are gathering at the horizon. Forces that can't be stopped. Things are starting to roll and Ragnarök might be closer then the gods want it to be." "Okay. But I still don't get what this has to do with me to be honest and why you are here." "There are many reasons why I'm here. And they all have to do with you." He looked at Hiccup.

"Because you are in the middle of this all." Hiccup groaned.

"The gods really must hate me."


	8. The not so normal bedtime story

AN: Thanks for all the nice reviews. I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter. By the way, there is going to be love and that stuff und scenes that play in Berk. After all, we can't forget our dear Vikings, can we?

Have fun reading.

Chapter Eight: The not so normal bedtime story and a suicidal quest

Once Hiccup had calmed himself a bit, he leaned forward and asked the god between clenched teeth: "What do you mean with that?" "I mean that you are the key to our all survival." Hiccup groaned. "The gods really hate me!"

"No they don't…well, okay most of them actually do, but that's not the point. Now listen. There once was a prophecy, a very cryptic one you have to say, that foretold that the one, who is to free the world from their biggest bane, would be the one who rise from the flames of darkness and would slaughter the tyranny and bring light first over the northern seas and then the rest of the world. He would be the champion of all heroes and would be the gods only hope to prevent Ragnarök. He would unite the seven nations and would so prevent the end of the world." Hiccup looked at him coldly. "Cryptic, hm?" "Very."

Hiccup hold up one hand. "Before you continue, let me get something straight. Aren't you supposed to be the cause of Ragnarök? Don't you escape your chains and don't your kids take over Asgard and don't you and Heimdallr fight to your both deaths or did I got something wrong in history lesson?"

Loki sighed.

"Three thousand years of living and I still have to hear this. Yes, what you say is true. My son Fenrir was supposed to eat Odin. And the sun. Heimdallr and I shall have that fight and the rest you mentioned. But that was the first prediction of Ragnarök.

But times change and so do the people. And yes, even gods do. I made my peace with the others though they still don't trust me completely. The thing is: We are not the only things that change. Evil changes with the good. And the world is destined to end sometime. But it lies within us, when that time is." "I thought that was fate?" "We all can decide our own fate. We are given the stones of our life but who we put them together is our job. And we gods decided that we don't want to leave the earth now. That's why we have prophecies and heroes. To help us make the right decision." "And you say I'm one of those heroes." Loki nodded. "The whole story is rather…complex and difficult to understand but I will do as best as I can.

_Several decades back, when Ragnarök was about to happen for the first time, things went differently than it was foretold. I was cornered by a lot of gods. I thought it would be the end when Odin stepped for. But instead of killing me he said: "Loki. You may not be my son in blood. But in everything else you are. Look at these people. We are your family. And family sticks together. What will it give you to fight on? You will die in the end. Why do so, if we all could life?" I thought about that and remembered all the good times I had with them. They overcast the bad and I saw that they were right._

_I called my children back under the condition that there would be a few changes around._

_They agreed._

_What we didn't know until then was: There was a dark force in the shadows, forcing cretin things to happen. It wasn't fate. This was evil in its earliest and purest form. It infiltrated everybody from time to time, waking their deepest fears and darkest thoughts, turning them into marionettes. Marionettes that without second thoughts did what it told them. Even gods. And that for generations now._

_It wasn't until I made that decision that said force reveled it to us. We banned the evil but when you have opposites, you can't ban one forever. Like chaos follows order and order rises from the chaos, there can't be the good without the bad._

_This ancient evil would eventually return to finish what it had started long before. Its goal is to destroy us so it can take over the world like it did before._

_That day I changed fate but also sealed it._

_We gods knew, when it would return we wouldn't be so lucky like last time. What we would need would be light to fight the darkness."_

"Excuse me, light?" "Yes light. Why what's your problem?" "Take a torch, light it and you're finished." "Gee, I didn't think about that! Let me just return to Asgard and tell the other gods that you had _the_ idea…no Hiccup. Lighting up a torch won't save our butts. No be quiet and listen." "Sorry." "You're not." "Yeah, pity." "Shut up." "Sir, yes, sir."

"_Like I said. We would need light. Last time we were able to chased it away because I healed the family with my decision to not fight on, to not bow to the darkness' will and lit a light of love and strength to fight the hate and the lust for power. In a way you could say I made order or did something good. And every good thing weakens the ancient force._

_But this time, the light would have to be stronger. We need to overcome the darkness that had infiltrated the nine worlds over the ages. And your planet, Midgard or Earth as you call her, is where its forces are the strongest. This will be where it will return to our dimension and where our only hope lies to dislodge it forever. _

_You humans are divided. You fight wars and kill each other. The darkness is everywhere in your world. But if you would be united it would unbalance the scales of good and bad so dramatically that the bad would be weakened forever and would not be able to return in its full power ever. _

_But there is a catch. This plan could backfire. Instead of uniting you could spate even farther and would make it even easier for the darkness to return. And that would be the end of everything."_

Hiccup crossed his arms.

"Well nice story but what does this have to do with me. You said I would be in the middle of all of this but I don't the any connections."

Loki sighed. "That's a bit difficult too. You see, the roots of live lie within the Archipelago. Lie with us northern gods. But there are other believes in this world, other gods. Even though all humans are struck by this fate, this quest of saving the worlds can only be completed by someone of our roots, because this is where the darkness comes from." "Someone from the Archipelago." Hiccup concluded. "That limits it of course."

" Right. But only someone who defeated this chaos once before and brought order, will be able to unite the seven nations of this world and ban the darkness.

And, by all means Hiccup, you are this person."

Hiccup burped.

"What? Why? When did I fight darkness?" Loki rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "The Red Death, Hiccup. She was darkness in one of its many forms. She unbalanced the scales until you killed her and stopped the war between Vikings and dragons. You made the first step." "Unintentional." "Whatever. Fact is: You are the one the prophecy was talking about. So you will have to unite the seven nations." "I'm the worst Viking in seven generations! I have spaghetti arms and can't even lift a hammer. And I shall fight an ancient evil force? Sorry, not so likely." Loki waved his protests aside. "Naw, you'll be fine."

Inside Hiccup, anger started to boil.

"And what makes you think I want to do this? I killed the red Death to free the dragons. Nothing more!" "You're sure? You sure that is all why you did it?" "YES!" "No deep feeling that is the right thing to do in more than one way? No apprehensions or second guesses?" Hiccup opened his mouth but then closed it again like a fish. But no sound left it.

Because Loki was right.

Deep down he'd always known that something was off with the dragons and when he had met Toothless and saw what really was happening, he hadn't doubted for a second that the dragons had to be freed.

He examined the cave floor.

"Do you understand now?" Hiccup took a very deep breath. "You basically want to tell me that I have to save the world form eternal darkness by uniting a whole world, I don't know anything about, because I'm the chosen hero from an ancient prophecy because I killed the Red Death."

Loki shrugged. "You could summarize it that way."

Hiccup breathed deeply again.

"Let's say, hypocritically: I do this. Question number one: How do I do this, I have no clue about anything and second question: How much time would I have."

Loki smiled. "Well, you would have to unite the nations as said before. You will know how to do so. You are smart. As for your second question: The darkness is still gathering all it has. Maybe, with enough, luck nine months. Hypocritically speaking, of course."

Hiccup looked down.

"I always knew I didn't fit in with the others. And I always looked for the reason why. But I guess now, I have found my purpose."

He turned his head to look at Loki. "Fine. I do it. I will stop this darkness."

There was something like pride in Lokis smile.

"That's a good thing to do Hiccup. And let me tell you this. I swear I will help you as much as I can. We stand by our sides. Together. Like brothers. Like warriors." Hiccup managed a weak smile.

"Now lay down. I will tell you the rest tomorrow. But you are still weak and I have to talk to my fellow gods. There is a plan. We're just not sure if it's a good one." "That's reassuring." Loki laughed silently.

"You were born under this fate Hiccup. You will do this. And with my help nothing can go wrong." "That's what I'm worried about. I managed to jinx everything. With my luck everything will go really bad."

"You must believe in yourself. Be confident."

With that he dissolved into air and was gone.

Before Hiccup was lost in the sweet world of dreams, he thought: Confident, hu? Would be a first one.


	9. Preparations

AN: Thank you so much for the nice reviews! You really motivate me!

Chapter Nine: Preparations

"You will obviously have to visit the other six big nations. They are all very different and you will have to be careful how you present the situation to them. Most of them don't know about any of this." Loki pointed at six different areas on a map he had bought Hiccup.

"With Toothless, you shouldn't have any problems traveling."

A bite more than a month had passed since Hiccup had decided to go on the quest to fight the darkness that was about to consume the nine worlds and would destroy all live, by uniting seven nations that were at war with each other since the beginning of time. The only problem with his intentions: He'd never been anywhere but Berk and its surrounding islands. Now he had to travel a whole world and visit countries, so foreign and different that he got a queasy feeling in his guts. He would have to talk the people in these lands into uniting with the other nations to prevent the ultimate destruction of the universe.

No stress at all.

As impossible their plan looked like, Hiccup didn't doubt any of it.

Since he had accepted that this was his fate, as everybody had one, he had be very calm about this, thinking hours of how to do so.

Loki had visited him every day. Partly because he wanted to help Hiccup, partly because he had to treat his leg.

The leg.

The leg was a problem. Well, actually it wasn't. A week ago, Loki had presented Hiccup a gift of his fellow gods as a sign of their gratitude that he was willing to help and fight by their side.

It was a prosthetic, made by the gods. It came together with a new saddle for Toothless.

It all fitted perfectly and still Hiccup refused to wear it longer than necessary.

The pain was nearly gone and the stump had healed incredible well, thanks to some magic. But it still hurt Hiccup mentally.

And he still couldn't stand the look.

Since he'd been living in the cave for quite a while now, Loki had bought him some things. He now had a bed, a table with two chairs and a stone-ringed fire pit, cloth to change and fresh water to wash.

Loki bought them food and maps and even weapons, though Hiccup hadn't touched them. He feared for his live.

"Sure." he sighed and glanced at the saddle.

He really wanted to fly again. He needed to fly again and Toothless even more. But Hiccup couldn't convince himself to do so.

Toothless was a saint. He kept quiet even though he wanted so badly to fly. Hiccup was grateful and at the same time he hated himself for being so selfish.

He tried to ignore Lokis worried glances and concentrated on the map again.

"Where should I start?"

Loki tipped on a wide land in the far south. "Here in Derandolia. (**AN: I just make up some countries. I don't go by the actual world we are living in**.)It's actually a peaceful nation. As long as they don't fight. They're very diplomatic and will probably listen to what you say. If they believe you is a different question." Hiccup nodded. "How do I get there?"

Lokis finger wandered over the ocean that divided the Archipelago from the great mountains of Durgonheim that rose like a barrier in front of the southern sea where the other nations had their land.

"The sea won't be a problem. There are enough uninhabited islands along the way. But when you cross Durgonheim, stay near the waters. Rivers and lakes and so on. The people there don't trust the water. That's why you won't find any towns an villages at the coasts. They live from the rainwater that comes down the mountains. That's where you will find them.

When you crossed Durgonheim, you will travel over pirate-waters. Stay away from ships with no trader flag. Otherwise you should be fine." "And what about Toothless?" "What's the matter with Toothless?" "He's a dragon." "Yes. And?" "Won't the people panic on sight?" "Why should they?" "Besides the fact that he can breathe fire, can fly and has sharp teeth and claws?" "Hiccup. There are more dragons in the world then in the Archipelago. They know dragons in the other nations." "Yeah, you mentioned that before. What I mean is: Won't they attack on sight or put me in jail for being a traitor by befriending a dragon?" Loki seemed to understand what he wanted to say.

"Oh no, Hiccup! Not every nation follows the same rules as your people."

Hiccup looked at him with big eyes. "Do you mean…do you want to say that there are other people like…me and Toothless? Dragon riders?"

Loki nodded. "And not too few. Of course some nations avoid dragons or fight them like you used to do. But there are those who found out about their good nature and befriended them. In Durgonheim they are a constant part of life. That's why you should go their first too. They probably understand you."

Hiccup sat back.

Other dragon riders. He'd always thought he was the only one. "People like me." He whispered and looked at Toothless. "And other dragons."

Loki nodded. "I once told you before Hiccup. What's connecting the world, are dragons. They are part of our past, our present and our future." "How come?" "Dragons are old creatures. They fought at our side the first time darkness invaded our world. We rode them into battle. Since then, dragons are creatures of light. They are fierce and strong, intelligent but gentle too. They bring light into the world and are humankinds protectors.

You see, humans and dragons are connected. But over the eons this connection broke. But they were always there. Even Vikings consider them part of their daily live." Hiccup walked slowly over to Toothless and scratched him behind his ears.

"The dragons are part of this world as you and I are. And like last time they gonna carry us into battle. With you leading us."

He looked at Hiccup pointedly. "First we have to get that far." Hiccup mumbled. "Yes. And the only way you're getting that far is by flying. Now lift your sorry butt and mount Toothless so we can see if that thing is working." The god pointed at the new saddle construction.

Hiccup hesitated.

"Maybe…maybe later."

Since he'd gotten the saddle, Loki insisted every day that he would start flying again.

It was stupid but Hiccups last fly had cost him his leg.

He…he was afraid.

Loki sighed. "It's late. I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow." "Yes. And thanks." Loki stopped in the cave entrance. He turned back to him and smiled. "It's okay brother." And gone he was.

Hiccup leaned back. Automatic his thoughts drifted away and his gaze fell on the map. The small island of Berk seemed to glow on the paper.

Since he'd woken up, he hadn't thought much about his former home. But now…what was happening there?


	10. A Month

Chapter Ten: A month

"PULL!"

With combined forces the Vikings pulled at the rope. A giant net full fish appeared at the side of the boat. The Vikings cheered.

"Looks' good chief. That's gonna fill the food storage just fine for the upcoming winter!" one of the men called out.

Standing at the helm, Stoick just nodded.

The men set to get the fish aboard and filling the lower deck with them.

Gobber stood at the stern deck and watched his best friend/chief.

A little more than a month had passed. They had told the village that Hiccup probably was attacked be a dragon and most likely dead.

But they still hadn't found a trace. They had searched the whole island and the small surrounding islands. Nothing.

The whole village had given the chief their condolence. Like that would make the loss up.

Since that day, Stoick had darted into work and alcohol.

He was still a good chief and anybody who didn't know him that well would say that he was like always.

But Stoick couldn't fool Gobber. They'd been friends since they could crawl. They had been together in dragon training and fought many battles side by side. Gobber had been there when Stoick had met Valhallarama, had been his best man at their wedding and had changed little Hiccups diaper when he was born. And he'd been there at Val's funeral. And he'd been there to see how father and son had grown apart. And then, he'd been there, when Hiccup disappeared.

This was more than even a Viking like Stoick could handle.

But he wasn't the only one strange behaving.

The teens, who had picked on Hiccup their whole life, where more silent, more cautious and weren't as energetic as at the beginn of dragon training. Snotlout didn't want to believe that his cousin had been killed by a dragon and had search the whole island again on his own. Fishlegs was completely destroyed. Hiccup had been the only one he could have a decent conversation with.

The twins, well, no one was sure if they really understood the situation but even they hadn't blown up as much as usual in the last month.

The only exception was Astrid Hofferson. She went straight to the top of the class again and had the honor of killing the Nightmare.

She didn't talk about Hiccup and she didn't participate in the searches.

Gobber sighed. Stoick was a wreck. He stayed up long, drunk a lot and got up early again to work.

Between all of this, the raids had abruptly stopped. No one was sure what to think. If they should be happy or worried.

Many were suspiciously. The raids just stopped out of nothing as if all the dragons had disappeared. They were still there, the Vikings had seen a lot but none of the attacked ever again.

Still the people were wary. Such thing just didn't happen.

Some of the older Vikings said it was a sign of the gods. A blessing. And others said that there was giant plot running and the chieftain sons' disappearance was part of it.

Gobber didn't know what to think.

Sure this all was suspicious and what not but he was as sure as trolls stole all left socks that something was up.


	11. A flight to remeber

Chapter Eleven: A flight to remember

"I don't care if it's raining." "But I won't be able to see!" "Pah! That bit of water!" "More like a sin flute." "Don't be a sissy." "Loki! I CAN'T!"

Hiccups knuckles were white at the edge of the able, as he refused to get up. Loki stood behind him, pulling at his waist to get him up.

"Hiccup, don't make me get Thor here to help me! He's far less patient as I am." "You? Patient? Please! You threatened to burn the cave down!" "Thor would use his hammer to lose your hands from the table." "Loki no!" "Hiccup yes!"

"Toothless, help me!" Hiccup begged. "Toothless, help _me_!" Loki called between.

The dragon watched with an amused glint in the green eyes as the god and the small ex-Viking wrestled.

Hiccup could feel his fingers loosen his grip. "No no! Toothless!" The reptile slowly got up and walked over to the table. He looked at hiccups hands and then at the boy, to the god and back to the small hands.

"Toothless, I warn you! I warn you. Don't you thing about…" The dragon sneezed.

Knee-jerk Hiccup let go of the table, the same moment Loki pulled.

The god stumbled but regained his balance.

He grabbed hiccups arms and carried him over to Toothless. "Loki no! I warn you, I'm not ready!" "You were ready the minute you could do your first step. Now stop struggling and enjoy it!"

The god placed him on Toothless' back. The prosthesis clicked into the mechanism and Toothless made a giant leap for the cave entrance. He unfolded his wings and jumped into the air roaring happy while Hiccup on his back screamed bloody murderer.

Behind him, he could hear Lokis faint laughing and him calling: "Have fun."

Hiccup swore should he survive this, he would sort the gout out himself.

Then again as he saw the rapidly approaching ground underneath him, he changed his priorities to surviving.

Hiccups first flight had been both. Terrifying and amazing. Amazing because he was flying, something no Viking had ever done before, terrifying because he had been sitting on Toothless' tail and had controlled it with his hands. The flight had been everything but smooth. And it had ended with a crash-landing in the coves' lake.

Hiccups first successful flight was the most terrifying.

He'd just climbed back on Toothless' back and was trying to read from his cheat-paper when the two of them had plunged head first into tricky waters full stone columns and cliffs, hidden by mist and sea foam. They only had survived because Hiccup instinctively had known which position the tail fin had to be in.

After that every flight got better and better, smoother and more amazing, until flying was the only joy in his life, which didn't say much.

So plunging head first into the abyss was nothing new for them. But what was new for Hiccup were the prosthetics and the new saddle construction, not to forget his…well…fear.

But instead of laughing death in the face, pulling a cool stunt and flying like before, etcetcetc, Hiccups only thought was: AHHHHHHH!

Under him, Toothless squirmed, waiting for his rider to move the tailfin. He trusted his rider to find the right moment. He trustiest Hiccup to fill the gap the lost of his tailfin had cause. He knew, Hiccup would never hurt him. So he waited. And waited. While the ground got closer with every passing second.

And waited. And trusted him.

Hiccup didn't know what it was but a burning sensation filled his fingers and wandered up to his chest, filled his whole body and in the place of the panic there was an overwhelming feeling of trust and love.

He gaped for air and suddenly he felt like at his first real flight. Even when they had fallen into the mist and the columns, he hadn't felt fear or panic. He'd been confident because he knew he could do it.

The rain in his face was like the sea foam. Familiar.

The mist in his head cleared.

Hiccup regained his balance, instinctively moved his leg and the tailfin clapped into position four. He hold on to the reins as Toothless opened his wings wider, catching the wind and shot them straight up into the sky.

Joy filled Hiccups heart, all fear forgotten.

"I was an idiot. How do I want to save the world if I'm afraid to do what I love because of a stupid accident." He petted Toothless' head.

"Thanks for believing in me bud."

Toothless roared happily.

"Well then, let's test this thing. Give me your best shot!" Hiccup called and laughed. He didn't have to repeat that.

Hours later they landed sweaty but happy in the cave again.

Loki sat in one of the chairs and was levitating things with his will. He looked up when they landed. "Oh, nice of you to come back. Thought you had forgotten all about the poor old me." Hiccup rolled his eyes and hugged the god.

"Thanks." He whispered. "Thank you so much." Loki patted his back. "It's okay." "No. I was an idiot. If it wasn't for you and Toothless, I would still be sitting here afraid of nothing." "That's good to hear. That means you're ready." "Ready for what?" "Your quest."

A cold shiver went don Hiccups spine.

"You think?" "I know!"

Hiccup unleashed his prosthetics from the saddle and dismounted. The moment he touched the ground, his body stared to arch all over again.

Like an old man he wobbled over to his bed.

"Well, okay, maybe better tomorrow." Loki said. "Yeah, tomorrow." Hiccup agreed. With that he was asleep, a smile still on his lips.


	12. A journey begins

Chapter Twelve: A journey begins

The next morning, Hiccup awoke early. The sun hadn't fully risen over the horizon. He stretched his sore muscles and yawned.

"Rise and shine sunshine." A happy voice said. He jumped a bit but relaxed when he saw that it was just the trickster god.

"Morning." He yawned again and stood up. "How are you feeling?" Loki asked. "Good. Why?" Loki shrugged. "Just so." "Aha."

Hiccup got up, refreshed himself, changed cloth and ate something.

The whole time, Loki watched him.

It started to annoy him.

"Okay, spit it out, what's the matter? Do I have dirt in my face?" Loki chuckled. "Maybe." Hiccup tried to see his reflection in his water mug. When the ripples disappeared he eyed his reflection and gasped. "Loki! Seriously?" Loki couldn't hold it anymore and laughed out loud. "I think you look good." "I knew something felt wrong." Loki just laughed along.

"Stupid prankster-god. Good for nothing."

Loki, being who he was, couldn't stop prancing Hiccup from time to time. He was really good at it. It started with small things like disappearing things, like cloth when Hiccup was bathing. Next were instable chairs and crumpling plates. Then Loki began to get personal. On morning Hiccup had woken up with paint in the face that wouldn't go off for two days. He would paint Hiccups arms and face and chest while he was asleep or worse his feet.

Then he moved into exploding mugs and fire-catching spoons.

He thought it was hilarious. Hiccup thought he was childish.

And now Hiccup was leaning over his mug trying to measure the damage.

Loki had cut his hair.

His hair that always was long and frayed and fell into his eyes were cut short to a scraggy mess on his head. It was thicker that way but really, there was so much missing! It felt so strange.

"Really, a man's hair is off-limits!" Loki just shrugged it off. "Hey, you're starting a new chapter in your life. A lot of people do stuff like that when they leave old thing behind." "But why didn't you ask me?" "Where would be the surprise?" Hiccup shook his head. "Forget it."

Lokis expression changed into a serious face.

"Hiccup. You are ready. Today you should fly south. I cut your hair also because you look totally different now. Just in case you should run into someone you might know. And it makes you look more mature. Not bad if you talk to adults."

Hiccup had a strange feeling in his gut.

"Loki. I'm not sure if…" "Yes you are Hiccup. I watched you since you decided to do this and you changed dramatically. And yesterday, when you were flying, when you overcame your last problems, I saw that it was the right time for you."

Hiccup slowly breathed deep while he put his hands into his sides.

"Okay. I trust you." Loki put one hand on his shoulder. "You gonna do just fine. Pack your stuff, I'll be back in an hour." Hiccup nodded and Loki dissolved.

Hiccup didn't posses much and what he did found it was into a backpack Loki had given him. Together with dishes, some tools, a blanket, fire-stones and food.

Last, he turned his attention to the pile of weapons. They were all well crafted and different. He hadn't really tried them. But he couldn't go unarmed.

Slowly he approached the pile of metal.

Big and wicked swords, heavy axes and clubs, sharp knives and a morning star. He wasn't so sure. Most of the stuff he probably couldn't even lift.

Then something in the pile caught his attention. He pushed some big sword aside and found what it was. A silver bow with a matching quiver and a slim sword attached to it.

He lifted them from the pile and marveled over their lightness.

Something Gobber once had said popped into his head.

"You don't choose the weapon. The weapon chooses you."

Back then he thought that was rubbish but now he felt a strange connection towards the bow and sword.

They were no mighty, Viking-like weapons. No Viking would ever use a bow. Maybe a crossbow when he was hunting. But not a bow like this. And the sword...A toothpick as Gobber would say. Long and thin, jet sharp and quick. But Vikings liked the big heavy blades more.

"Another proof that I'm no Viking."

When Loki returned, Hiccup had changed into a black trouser and kilt that would withstand cold winds and rain. The bow was on his back with the quiver and the sword was at his side. His back hung at the saddle together with a basket full fish for Toothless.

Loki saw the weapons but didn't say anything.

Now they were standing in the cave entrance looking at the rapidly rising sun.

Loki sighed. "It won't go to wrong." "Yeah." Loki cleared his throat. "I…I have one last gift for you." He touched hiccups forehead and a soft blue light burned for a few second in the air. "With this, you will be able to speak and understand every language. And with that" Loki tipped at his right hand and a little spark flew from his hand into Hiccups "you will never be cold." With that, Hiccups hand erupted into flames. "What the…" "Language." "Sorry. Freaking poop!" The flames died down. "Just will them to appear. But don't everybody. A boy traveling in his own on the back of a mysterious dragon is suspicious enough."

Hiccup looked up sharply. "What do you mean? I thought you came with me." Loki shook his head. "Sadly I can't interfere here. I'm needed in Asgard. But I will always help you and guide you. You just have to ask. I promise."

Hiccup pulled a sour face but accepted it. He rolled with his shoulder, cracked his neck and mounted Toothless determined.

He looked one last time at the god.

"Thanks. For everything." Loki smiled. "This isn't farewell." "But goodbye for now." "I will see you soon enough." "With my luck."

They shook hands.

Then Hiccup gave Toothless the signal and the dragon launched himself into the air.

"Good luck. You gonna need it." Loki said dryly back in the cave before he teleported to Asgard.

High above the ground and waters Hiccup and Toothless swirled through the clouds. "What do you think bud? You wanna give this a shot?"


	13. An escaping dinner and discoveries part

Chapter Thirteen: An escaping dinner and discoveries

Before Hiccup met the cannibals, he thought he was prepared for anything.

He and Toothless had been on the way for three days now and still the Sullen Sea lay under them, her grayish color making it look like rocks. From time to time there were little islands, not more than big rocks but acceptable for short stays. Like Loki had promised him.

They had caught fish for dinner and found always a nice dry cave where they could stay the night.

So far so good. No strange things, no attacks, no other inconveniences.

But Hiccup kinda expected something to happen. He knew his luck, it was none-existent.

So he was only half surprised when their camp was stormed by half-naked men with spears, screaming bloody murder and making grunting noises. First he didn't understand them but then suddenly it was like someone had switched some connections in s brain and he understood them perfectly. Which didn't make the situation better. He really didn't want to know how they planned to cut his organs out of his body.

On the other hand he was so surprised that he was overwhelmed in seconds and chained at hand and feet.

Toothless went berserk but when one of the men held a knife to Hiccups throat and hissed into his ear: "Tell your beast to shut up or I slit your throat here and then."

Hiccup tried not to swallow and coaxed: "Toothless…stop."

The dragon obeyed and was chained too.

Then they covered Hiccups eyes with a blindfold and shoved him hard and told him to move.

After what felt like ages, the blindfold was taken away and he was chained with the hands to a pole of something like this. He tried to kick his captors but they just stepped aside, rose their fist threatening and left him there.

Hiccup looked around. The village (he assumed that was, what it was) consisted of simple tents.

They were put up in a huge circle. In the middle was a giant fireplace. Everything was enlightened and at least fifty men, women and children were running around, barely paying attention to him.

Bodies of animal and what looked suspiciously like a dragon, hung from wooden frames, cattle was guarded by boys his age and women were weaving of skinning sheep.

The all wore leather kilts and strange necklaces that looked like made from bones and scales and thing, Hiccup didn't want to know what exactly they were.

They talked loud and rude and Hiccup wished he couldn't understand them.

He looked franticly around, hoping to spot Toothless somewhere. Loud roaring didn't make that difficult.

Over a dozen of strong looking men were wrestling to the ground, while he fought like a hurricane.

Hiccup saw reinforcements with spears running toward them and called out: "Toothless, look out!"

Hearing his voice, the dragons head shot up. His eyes found Hiccup and Hiccup saw relieve in them. "Toothless please calm down, it's not going to help us if you kill one of them!" Hiccup begged and he saw understanding in the Night Fury's eyes. Begrudgingly Toothless settled down and the men chained him all over together.

A man with strange paintings on chest and forehead stepped close up to hiccup and showed him his dirty knife.

"I know you understand me. I don't know who but I know you do." His breath made Hiccup want to throw up. His teeth were black and yellow and his tong had a green shimmer.

"You will regret coming here. You all think you can have our island. You all think we will give it to you. But this is our home and we won't let you get your dirty hands on _them_."

Hiccup had no clue what he was talking about.

"We gonna kill you and when we are done, when gonna send your body as a warning to your people. We will never give you them."

"Listen!" Hiccup tried. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't know this island was inhabited. I swear. I'm on my way south! I just wanted to rest here for the night!" "LAIR!" The man slapped him hard in the face and he tasted blood in his mouth.

"You want our treasure! You planned to attack us with your beast there!" He pointed accusingly at Toothless.

"What are you talking about? What treasure?" "There! You confessed it! You said treasure!" Hiccup shook his head. "This is completely ridiculous!" But the man, Hiccup assumed he was the chief or so, ignored him.

He turned to face the gathered people and shouted: "He confessed! Prepare the fire; bring me my best gutting knife! Tonight we feast on spy and beast!" "WHAT?" But Hiccups protest went down in the cheering.

"Oh this is bad." He muttered.

"A plan, I need a plan. Fast, really fast." Hiccup mumbled franticly and pulled for the thousands time at his chains but it had no use. Every other Viking would have been able to tore the chains but not Hiccup and his weak arms.

While he tried to come up with an escape plan, the cannibals prepared their feast.

"As an appetizer there would be low-fat sheep in a blood and water dip. For the main course we serve grilled Viking and we finish our meal with diced Night Fury." He whispered grimly and looked around.

Toothless was a pile of misery under the chains and looked with big eyes at Hiccup. He had to swallow hard. "Don't worry bud. I'll get us out of here. I promise." If I'd know how, he added silently.

He was so deep in thought that he nearly didn't notice the small boy in front of him.

The boy was nearly naked but couldn't be older than five or six. His brown hair was a mess and his skin was covered with small scars. He had big brown eyes and looked at Hiccup in awe.

"Ahm, can I help you?" he asked the boy. The boys eyes went wide and he stretched his hands, which had been behind his back and showed Hiccup a dragon-tooth. The tooth was as long as Hiccups hand and pretty big. It looked sharp.

"Wow. That's a great tooth you have there." Hiccup had never been good with little kids. So he'd no clue what to say.

"Will you play with me? Everybody else is to busy." The kid made big eyes and looked pleadingly at Hiccup.

"Gee, wonder with what." He sighed before he smiled sadly at the boy. "I wished I could but I'm chained and can't move much. I'm sorry but…" He was interrupted by the chief who came bellowing over to them.

"Son. Don't talk to the spy! Didn't I tell you to help your mother with the food?" He grabbed the kid's wrist hard and dragged him away.

Doing so, the kid accidently dropped the tooth while fighting his fathers' hard grip and screaming and crying loudly.

Hiccup sighed. What now?

He looked up to the stares. "Hey Loki. Remember your little promise to help me? Now would be a good time."

The stars stayed silent.

"Well, thanks." Hiccup was really frustrated. Not a week on the road and jet to be eaten by cannibals. That had to be a new record. And it was a personal low.

"And I thought I couldn't sink any deeper."

He watched the reflection of the flames on the white tooth. It had something hypnotizing and mad the tooth gleam wickedly sharp and…wait a second. Sharp?

The idea hit Hiccup like Thor's hammer.

It was a desperate idea and most likely it would go wrong. But desperate times call for desperate actions.

Hiccup took a quick look around. Everyone was busy and exited. No one paid any attention to him. Apparently they had opened the ale.

Where they had that from he didn't know but he didn't complain.

His legs were free. With the prosthetics' he peeled of his boot and socks and with his long nimble toes he fished for the tooth.

It was a bit out of reach but Hiccup stretched as far as he could, ignoring his hurting leg and ignored the splinters that bore into his back.

Sweat covered his forehead and he hand his tong between his teeth.

Just a little bit. Just a little bit.

His toes close around the thin top of the tooth and even though it cut his skin, he was happy. First he had the tooth and second, it was really sharp. Perfect.

He slowly drew his leg back to him until stood on two legs again. He shortly rested, giving his leg a break. Even though the stump had healed, standing on it was painful.

When the pain had ebbed away he grabbed the tooth again and slowly raise his foot towards his right hand that was bounded on the side of the pole.

But his feet were sweaty and cold.

The tooth fell to the ground. Again Hiccup picked it up and more careful he lifted his foot.

He stretched his fingers to grab the tooth but they were numb because his blood didn't circulate so well.

Again it fell. Anger expanded in his chest.

This time for sure!

Hi grabbed it and his fingers got hold on it. If he would've been able, he would've danced. But he kept his joy low and set to work.

With the shark top of the tooth he began to cut the ropes that hold him.

It was a hard work. His shoulders and fingers arched soon but he was determined to make it. Especially when he heard someone say that the fire nearly was ready.

Faster and faster he moved the tooth while he made sure no one saw him. But there was nothing to be afraid of.

Alf of the people were drunk or primed and the other half was making preparations.

He looked at Toothless on the other side of the fir and a thought came up. How would he get to Toothless. And more important, how would he free him?

He cursed that he didn't think about that.

And then he had to get his backpack and weapons.

"They're probably in the chief tent. But what tent is his?" he mumbled while cutting the rope.

It could be any of them.

But then he saw the chieftains' son. He would know. But how ask him?

In that moment he managed to cut the ropes through. Hastily he put on his boot and while he fled into the bushed behind him, he loosened the rope from his left wrist and threw it away while he put the tooth into his pocket.

He decided to walk in a wide circle around the camp and hide in the darkness between two tents. There he waited.

He got more anxious with every passing second.

But then for the first time this night and probably the last time this night, he had luck.

The small boy walked pass him and he whispered: "Hey, little one. Over here." The boy turned around and saw Hiccup in the shadows. Slowly he got closer. "Do you still want to play?" Hiccup asked. The boy nodded and Hiccup showed him his tooth. "How about we play in your tent?" The boy nodded eagerly. "Which one is yours?" The boy pointed at one not far away. "Okay, meet you there." The boy nodded and ran for the tent.

Hiccup followed him in the shadows.

By some miracle no one saw him when he slipped unnoticed into the tent.

The boy sat there and watched Hiccup as he closed the tent entrance. He quickly looked around and sighed with relief as he spotted his belonging on a box. He quickly put bow and quiver on his back, the sword at his belt and the backpack over the bow and drew his dagger. He wanted to go, when something tugged at his sleeve.

It was the boy. He looked up at him with big eyes.

Hiccup kneeled down to him and gave him the tooth back.

"I promise. I come back and play with you. Right now I want you to stay inside. Be safe, okay?" The boy nodded and Hiccup patted his head. "I promise." But instead of taking the tooth, the boy closed Hiccups finger around it. "So you remember." He said. Hiccup was surprised for a moment but then he smiled and put the tooth into his back. "I'll carry it with honor."

Then he stood up and peeped through the entrance.

Toothless laid a few feet to his right.

He breathed deep and jumped out of the shadows behind Toothless and pressed into his shadow while e hissed: "It's me Toothless. Don't move. I free you."

He set to cut the straps and chains. He could feel a vibration go through Toothless' body. He was purring.

Unwillingly Hiccup smiled.

When the last rope was cut, he crawled up to Toothless' head and whispered: "We have to be fast." No more explaining was necessary.

In a good timed move both dragon and rider jumped. Hiccup landed still during the jump on Toothless' back, clicked in his fake leg and with three beats of Toothless' wing they were in the air above the trees.

And while behind them the cannibals hollowed into the night the tow of them set course for the south again.

In his back Hiccup thought the Tooth weight tons. He hoped he could keep the promise.


	14. An escaping dinner () part 2

AN: Hey guys. Totally forgot that the last chapter wasn't finished yet. So here's the rest :-D

Chapter Fourteen: An escaping dinner (…) -Part 2-

Before they settled down for the rest of the night, Hiccup and Toothless made sure that this island really wasn't inhabited. But except for a few rabbits and squirrels they didn't find anything.

Hiccup crashed down on his makeshift bed and was lost in the world of dreams.

Despite the eventful night before he couldn't sleep for long.

Before sunrise he was up again and sat on some cliffs while watching who the east turned from black to blue to blood-red.

He sighed and turned the tooth in his hands.

Something of the previous night still bothered him.

"_You will regret coming here. You all think you can have our island. You all think we will give it to you. But this is our home and we won't let you get your dirty hands on them."_

"_We gonna kill you and when we are done, when gonna send your body as a warning to your people. We will never give you them."_

"_You want our treasure! You planned to attack us with your beast there!"_

The chief's word echoed in his head.

What had he meant? What treasure?

Hiccup doubted there was anything valuable on the island.

He looked again at the tooth and turned it in every possible way.

He then realized something he hadn't seen before.

There was a hole in the bottom that had been sealed with something so that it was hidden from sight and only recognizable when looked directly at it.

He carefully shook the tooth and to his own surprise he heard something inside moving.

How had he not noticed earlier?

To give him credit, he had been in a live and death situation. Maybe that's why.

Carefully he pocked the sealed hole until it gave away and something fell into Hiccups lap. It was some kind of stone, big and heavy and see-through.

He picked it up and held it against the rising sun.

"What is that?" he wondered and turned it.

And then, suddenly, the stone started to glow. First he thought it was the sunlight but when the stone in his hand actually started to glow, he dropped it with a yelp.

It rolled into the grass and continued glowing.

Fascinated Hiccup stretched one arm out and touched it carefully. It was pleasantly warm and as his fingers touched it, the warmth seemed to spread into his whole body and eased the pain in his limps and the small scratched on his hands and arms disappeared.

When he pulled his hand away, the stone stopped glowing.

"Wow." Hiccup heard about those stones. They were called "Frigg's tears" According to the legend; Odin was wounded badly in battle. Frigg thought he would die and started to cry over his wounds and some tears fell into the wound and healed him. The rest fell from Asgard and froze into stones that still had the ability to heal.

He though it was just a fairytale for little kids but here he stood corrected.

And suddenly he could understand why the cannibals were so afraid of intruders. The chief had said that there was more of those. If other clans would hear that, they would come and conquer the island, killing everybody to get the stones.

Hiccup thought back to the boy. No, he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't tell anybody.


	15. Dull

AN: Hey-Ho. Thanks for your reviews! They encourage me to continue writing even though I'm a bit stuck at the moment. But no worries, it will continue.

As you will see, the lives on both sides will continue. And, very important, in the upcoming chapters, the story will fully start. Important characters will come up, together with some not so important ones.

And yes I have, according to a good friend of mine, to put a live-story inside. I'm going to do that, but not only and not straight away. So patience.

Thanks love you all.

Now enjoy this short chapter.

Chapter Fifteen: Dull

Snoggeltog was tomorrow and the villager had started weeks earlier already to make preparations. Houses and streets were decorated, the Mead Hall too and a cheery mood spread over the village. Songs were sung and presents were bought and families planned the holidays.

Little children were impatient and the older ones wondered what they would get.

In his house on the highest hill in the village with the back to the forest, Stoick sat in his armchair and thought about his past Snoggeltogs. The ones as a boy with his father and his mother and is brother, his first one with Val as a couple, the first one with Val as a married couple, the first one with baby-Hiccup. And the first one without Val.

And now he was facing the first one without Hiccup.

Stoick didn't want to mourn so much about his son's death. By the gods, he was a Viking! But it hurt so much.

Because the boy had always been there. Even though he had never acknowledged it, Stoick could always rely on Hiccup to be there, to be with him.

Stoick didn't say that he was the perfect parent. He was the chief. And that made certain things difficult. Like showing emotions.

Hiccup had always been the only family he had. All he had left of his wife.

Of course, he had his brother and his family; he had Gobber and so on. But they weren't _his_ family.

And suddenly Stoick was afraid. Afraid of Snoggeltog to come and him being alone for the first time.

_This is ridicules, I'm a Viking. I'm not afraid!_

But something else couldn't explain the feeling in his belly.

And at the same time he couldn't show his sorrow to his people. They needed himn strong and happy. But he couldn't be any of it.

Stoick had tried to tell himself to carry on, like after Val had died.

But that time he had have Hiccup. The boy had been so small, Stoick had to care for him, which had given him a reason to go on, to live and gave him the structure back into his life.

Now there was no one.

Someone knocked at the door. Stoick got up and opened the door. Outside on the porch stood his brother's wife. Phlegma the Fierce was an impressive Viking woman. She was tall and had muscular arms, long black hair, piercing blue eyes and a pretty face.

She was scary in battle but also a pretty good wife and caring mother.

She usually was a bit ruff and sometime grumpy or harsh but now she eyed Stoick with soft eyes and said in a nice tone.

"Hello Stoick. I was just wondering if you would like four or five steaks. And how you would like them. Rare, medium or bloody?"

Stoick was irritated. "Steaks? What are you talking about?" "Our Family-Snoggeltog-Dinner. Did you forget?" she said and furrowed her eyebrows. "I was just organizing everything and wondered if you want your meat as every year or not." "Oh…ah…I…as always?" Stoick had no idea what to say.

"Okay. Thanks that was all I wanted to ask. Oh, and don't forget, tomorrow right after the official dinner, so don't eat too much there." With that she turned around and walked through the snow back to her house.

Stoick closed the door and though he still felt sad, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. They were yet _his_ family too.

And he was relieved that he wasn't completely alone.


	16. A strange encounter and an unknown talen

Chapter Sixteen: A strange encounter and an unknown talent

In a way it was nice for Hiccup to know that there were gods and an ancient evil out there. Everything that went wrong he could blame on them.

Well, not all, but most.

Hiccup liked to think of himself as the smartest Viking in three generations. But even he had to admit sometimes that he was just plain stupid.

But then again Hiccup was sure there was a difference between being smart and being experienced.

And last he wasn't.

This led to the following.

Hiccup had miscalculated the fact that the earth maybe was a lot bigger then he first thought. That was the first thing. The second thing was that he had no idea what he had to expect in other parts of the world.

A little, very naïve, part in him had thought that it probably looked everywhere the same as in the Archipelago. It was a common believe, considering that most Vikings only left their home island to fight a war or to marry. And traders only sometimes made their way all around Durgonheim into the southern seas. And those who did where always a long time gone, because Durgonheim was like a massive barrier between the Archipelago, the Sullen Sea and the southern sea and the other five nations.

Of course the traders told stories and everything but it had never occurred to Hiccup that the Archipelago would be that different from the rest of the world. Those stories sounded like fairytales to him.

He and Toothless had reached the main land of Durgonheim a little more than two weeks after the cannibal incident and had made their way inland, following a river on the map, for three more days now, when he started to realize something.

On the map, Durgonheim already looked vast. But it was nothing compared to real live. It was painful how slow they were.

Durgonheim was an old volcanic, rocky continent with lots of mountains and not much flat land. Vegetation wasn't that rich and the animals of the mountains were neither tasty nor rich in numbers.

The people lived from agriculture and that bit of cattle they had. Besides that, Durgonheim was very little populated. Despite its immense vastness, most people lived in the capital city inside a ring of dead volcanoes. Hiccup was fine with that. The less people saw him, the better.

But what really gave it to Hiccup, was the weather.

Even though it was already winter in Berk, Durgonheim seemed to be behind schedule. Instead of freezing cold winds and snow and frostbite, the weather was still moist, but warm! And the farther they flew, the warmer it got. And between the giant mountains and the still active volcanoes the heat was trapped and filled the valleys and the air and there were only a few ways to cool down. And that was the problem.

Hiccups body was totally irritated.

While it's inner clock screamed winter and used a lot of energy to keep the body warm even though that wasn't necessary at all.

Hiccup tried to handle the sudden change but it was the first time it happened. Since he was born, he'd stayed in the same clime. The same conditions every year at exactly the same time. His body had taken a rhythm in. Heat up when it gets cold and save fat, while cooling the body when it got warm. Now everything was upside down.

Confused as he was, Hiccup didn't mind his surroundings, which led him into this particular nasty but also very interesting encounter with a group of Durgonheimers.

Toothless was out hunting and Hiccup was lying in the shadows of an oak-tree, trying not to move too much, one arm over his eyes to block out the sun.

His limbs arched and he was so hot!

He envied Toothless for his ability to control his body temperature.

Hiccup suddenly missed Berks cold seas dearly.

As he was lying there, head on his backpack, he heard branches break and something rushing in the bushes.

Assuming it was Toothless, Hiccup stayed where he was and just said: "Don't you think you could block out the sun?"

When there was n respond, Hiccup lifted his arm a bit to look what Toothless was doing. His eyes met the ones of five other men.

They were rather small but looked strong. Their hair was dirty but probably had a brownish color. Their eyes were brown and a bit wild.

His first thought: Cannibals.

He was up in a second and in a defensive position.

The men were armed. Bows and quiver, some axes, a short sword and daggers.

What differed them from the cannibals was that they had no tattoos and that they were dressed properly. Trousers, tunics and boots, though none of it was in a good shape.

When Hiccup moved they all had drawn their weapons and were standing in a semi circle, cornering Hiccup.

"What are you doing here?" one of the men bellowed. Like the first time it sounded alien at first but then it made 'click' in his brain and he understood them. Hiccup cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm just a lonely traveler. I was hoping to spend the night here. But if that's a problem, then I will leave imminently." He promised and stepped a step back.

The men made one towards him.

"You speak our language. But you are none of us. You smell cold. You're from the north." A brief, very brief moment, Hiccup wondered what he would smell like if the man said the truth and if it was a compliment or if Hiccup should make sure he had a bath in the next time.

He wasn't sure what to respond so he said: "Yes."

The men growled.

"We hate the northern people. We kill the northern people!" another man said. The others nodded.

"You from the north are disgusting. We don't want you in our territory."

"Why do they all have to be so territorial?" Hiccup cursed in North before he raised the hands and tried to reason with them men.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Do you think, you could make an exception this one time?" "You are filth! Skin him!" the first man growled.

"I take that as a no." Hiccup sighed.

The men started to close in on him and Hiccup desperately looked around for help or a way to defend himself.

He made another step backwards and his heels banged against something.

He glanced down and saw his sword.

Should he?

Hiccup had never really wielded a sword before. Yes, he had lessons in Berk but only with heavy and wide blades he could barley lift.

The sword he had picked from the collection Loki had given him was different. Thinner, lighter, maybe a bit longer and not like anything he had ever held before.

So should he try to fight with it?

He probably ended up more hurt than his opponent.

But fighting with blank hands against sharpened steel? Not any better.

Praying to all the gods he bent down and scooped up the blade.

The men hesitated a second. Then they charged yelling.

And the strangest thing happened.

Maybe it was the danger, maybe the adrenalin, maybe the heat, maybe the feeling of the leather grip in his hand, maybe a godly inspiration. Whatever it was, it did the job well.

Hiccup saw the first strike, a mighty blow with an ax, coming his way and without thinking he made a step aside, raised the blade and stopped the strike. The he moved into the attacker, elbowing him in the face, kicking him into the knee at the same time and swinging his own blade in a wide circle, hitting the man with the hilt of the weapon in the temple.

He crumbled to the crumbled and didn't move.

The other men looked at him in shock.

Hiccup felt the same way. What in Hel's name had happened?

No time to think about it.

The other men had recovered from their shock and charged again.

Hiccup let out a small yell and ducked the first strike, swung his sword and slashed it over one of the men's tight. He turned on the spot and kicked another one in the chest, elbowed another one and slashed at the first one. He ducked under some wild strikes but he knew how to parry them and how to counter. His feet moved on their own and Hiccup had no time to wonder how he did this.

Slowly he found a rhythm and started to work on his own. An unknown joy filled him as he wielded the sword with unknown grace and strength.

In his excitement he didn't saw the first man getting up and sneaking up on him.

His blade slashed through the air and hit Hiccups upper arm.

Lucky for him that he was turning that moment so the strike didn't cut his arm clean of but left a good size, deep gash.

Seeing his own blood was like hitting a switch. The spell broke; Hiccup staggered back. The sword suddenly felt heavy in his hand and his arm seemed to be on fire.

There were only two men still standing but as Hiccup tried to lift his sword, he failed. They smirked and raised together their weapons.

Hiccup closed his eyes. Sure this was the end!

But the blow never came. Instead he heard loud roaring and the men screaming in terror. He carefully opened one eye and saw…

"Toothless!"

If the dragon heard him, he ignored him.

The Night Fury was furious.

He bared his teeth and gas gathered in his mouth.

The men did the safe thing.

They ran, dragging their semi-conscious buddies with them.

When they were gone, Toothless turned around and cooed worriedly at Hiccup. Hiccup was, despite the heat, shivering. He was white as snow and was clutching his bleeding warm tightly. A lot of blood was running down his arm, wetting his tunic and dropping to the ground.

"Thank you Toothless."

Then he fainted.

Hiccup smelled fire when he came around. He was pleasantly cool but his arm hurt badly. He cracked his eyes open and looked around.

It was dark. Stars were littering the sky and a small campfire burned next to him.

He groaned and tried to remember what had happened.

Oh yes, these men had attacked him. He suddenly could fight with a sword. One of them cut his arm. After that it was just a blur. He only remembered Toothless concerned big green eyes.

"Ah, Hiccup. Finally."

He jumped at the sound of the voice and turned only to face an angry looking prankster god.

"Seriously Hiccup. I think you want to muck me! It's not even the third week over since I sent you away with weapons, some sweet powers and a deadly dragon and it's already the second time you got yourself in danger. And yet I gave you instruction not to and to look after you and to be safe! And what do I get instead? I swear, you gonna give me a heart attack one day!"

Hiccup just looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Grateful as ever." Loki grumbled. "I saved your sorry butt. Again. Bit more of gratitude please." "Gratitude? Thanks for the help by the way. Not!" Hiccup shot back angrily. Loki had no right to talk like this to him. It wasn't his fault he was attacked.

"Where were you when they attacked in first place? Or back at the cannibal island? What did you do? Nothing! So stop complaining! You did nothing to make the situation any better. That was me on my own. I can look after myself so stop ranting!" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, you were never in danger there." "They were about to eat me!" "You would have never been in that situation if you wouldn't been so stupid."

"Excuse me? What is that suppose to mean?" Hiccup asked offended.

"You must learn to think of more than just one thing and must be aware of everything all the time!" "Because that's possible!" Hiccup spat sarcastically. Loki just raised an eyebrow.

"So why took it you so long to free yourself?" "I bet you wouldn't be any faster. They took me by surprise after all."

Loki sighed heavily and looked up at the stars. "And I thought you were a smart Viking for a change." "I am!" "Oh yes? So why did it took you so long? Because if you were smart, you would not let yourself get distracted by a thing like surprise. And of course I'd be faster." "My escape possibilities were very low! I could barley move!" Loki rolled with his eyes. "No they weren't! The ropes you were chained with. What where they made of?" "Ahm…don't know. Grass, string, wool?" "And what was my last gift to you?" "Understanding any language?" "And?"

Then Hiccup saw what he meant and face palmed himself hard. But that didn't seem to cover it. So he banged his head against a rock.

"Okay, I admit it, I'm stupid." He held out his hands and willed them to catch fire. "That was your second gift. I totally forgot that!" Loki smiled smugly. "I know. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Next time there might not be a small boy with a dragon tooth." With a jolt hiccup realized something. "Wait a minute, you knew of my capture?" "Of course I did!" "Then why didn't you do anything? I prayed for your help!" "Like I said, you were perfectly fine and after all, you _did_ have a plan!" Hiccup groaned. "You are hopeless!" "You're not the first one to think so." "Oh, I am?" "Yes. After all I'm talking to you." "Funny." "Just make sure to stay out of trouble for a while." "It's not like I look for it! And I don't plan to have a second time." "Well that's good to know."

Exhausted Hiccup leaned backwards and looked at the stars.

After a while Loki asked more soft: "How are you feeling?" "Okay, I guess." "And your arm?" "Hurts. But it's nothing compared with what my leg felt like." Loki nodded. "So, tell me, what happened? Why did they attack you in first place?"

Hiccup hesitated a moment and petted Toothless' head that laid next to him.

But then he decided to tell Loki. Maybe he could explain the thing with the sword.

Loki listened alerted and when Hiccup finished he leaned against a tree trunk. Nervously Hiccup waited for him to say something.

"Well" the god said after a while "That's interesting."

"Interesting? It's…it's more than interesting Loki! What happened with me?" Loki turned the logs in the fire with bare hands.

"Hiccup. Everybody is born with a talent. You were born with the ability to understand dragons. Your father is a natural born leader. And your mom, well, she was a fighter. They both passed some of their talent down to you. Both, the leadership and your mothers fighting skills. Wielding that sword will come easier to you then to others. But I warn you. It doesn't make you a master jet. You still have to learn. You saw how fast you can lose the naturally intention." Hiccup nodded.

Loki smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried. When I found you I thought you were dead." Hiccup laughed. "You're not getting rid of me that easy." "I hope so."


	17. A town, a map, a plan

Chapter Seventeen: A town, a map and a plan

Since he'd taken his first flight on Toothless' tail, flying had felt like the most natural to Hiccup in the world.

Now was no exception.

They soared high above the clouds through the evening air.

Now, that they were leaving the loneliness of Durgonheim behind them and flew towards more populated places, Loki had advised them to travel by night and rest at day.

The three of them had departed the same day Hiccup had woken up after the attack. Loki was needed in the heavens, fighting the first fingers of darkness that crept into the worlds and Hiccup had to continue his travel.

The wound on his arm wasn't bad but it would leave a scar. It still hurt but it was on his right arm and Hiccup was left-handed, so it was no big deal.

After they had crossed Durgonheim, they had landed at the sea. It was completely different from the coasts Hiccup was used to.

He only knew rocky coasts, stony beaches and sharp cliffs.

These coasts where sandy; soft white sand, covered with palm trees Hiccup had read about and the sea gleamed in a turquoise he didn't know.

Where they landed, not far away, was a town. Not too big not too small. It was surrounded by a stone wall and had a little harbor.

Fishing boats sailed in and out, fishermen talked in foraging languages Hiccup could understand all of, children were playing in the sand or swan in the sea.

Fish dried in the hot sun and the bright white stone hurt in Hiccups eyes as he emerged from the woods.

Since it was the first time in nearly two or three month that he talked to humans, he had bathed and dressed in his best pair of black leggings, a dark brown tunic with a matching belt and a black fur waistcoat.

He'd put on both boots to hide his fake leg. It would just raise questions. Since he'd seen a lot of men armed, he carried his daggers along but he didn't dare to take his sword.

Toothless wasn't happy about Hiccup going on his own but Hiccup was running low on food and he needed a few other things.

Beyond that he missed human interaction. Sure he had Loki but please, it wasn't the same.

And Toothless, even though he could understand the dragon just perfectly, was no replacement.

And Hiccup was still a human.

Confident he made his way into town. It was a mess like he'd never seen it before. The houses were colorful, flowers bloomed everywhere, the people were wearing very bright and colorful cloth, there was loud talking and laughing and Hiccup couldn't help but smile.

He followed the flow of people towards a marketplace.

There he traded a few things he had spare for a bit of food, bandages and some nice Icelandic cod for Toothless.

Then he asked an old tailor where exactly he was. She smiled at him with only half of her teeth left and asked: "You're not form here?" After his encounter with the wild Durgonheimers a few days before, Hiccup was careful what to say.

"I'm from the west. But I couldn't stay in my village, so I decided to travel a bit. But I have no clue about the world." The seamstress laughed again. "Well my boy, you are in the beautiful town of Kerala (**AN: It's a place in India my father once went. I thought it was fitting. By the way, I'm gonna use more of those names along the story. Any similarities to real life are just coincident**.). We are not many but we manage to life good."

Hiccup hesitated to ask the next question.

"What is the easiest way to get to Derandolia?" "Oh, that would be of course by ship. Unless you can fly." She laughed at her own joke and Hiccup forced himself to do the same. If she knew…

"Yeah. But I mean which direction from here?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry my boy. That, you will have to ask the sailors. Go to the harbor. Ask for a guy named Will. They will know who you mean. He's someone who traveled every bit of this world. I'm sure he will help you." Hiccup smiled. "Thank you very much." "No problem. You seem like a nice young man. I hope you will find somewhere nice to live." He smiled too but again it was forced. "Yeah, me too. Thanks again and good luck. May the gods bless you." She smiled and said: "May they keep you safe." "They try their best."

Hiccup could have punched himself. He didn't want to say that out loud.

But the old Lady ignored it. "Good luck." He nodded and walked away.

The old lady was right. He asked the first sailor, a guy in his early thirties, where to find a guy named Will and he pointed at an old cabin on the landing base and said something about: "Curing his hangover." Hiccup thanked him and walked over to the cabin.

It was nothing special, two broken windows, a door that didn't close fully and a narrow roof.

Hiccup opened the door carefully and stepped inside.

Inside it was gloomy and smelled bad.

Loud snoring welcomed him and when Hiccups eyes adjusted to the dim light he saw that the cabin only had a small bed in one corner, a fire pit in the middle and a table with a broken chair in it.

In said bed laid a men and was snoring so loud, it challenged Toothless' snoring.

He was tall, his feet reached over the end of the bed. His skin was flayed by sun and wind, his hands and arms were scarred, his hair turned grey around the temples but otherwise it was black. He had a big nose that looked like it was often broken. His chin was wide and the forehead flat. He ears were very big and he had a small beard. He was still fully dressed in shaggy trousers, a ripped open shirt over another one, and a belt with a knife in it and a hat was still on his head. The only thing he wasn't wearing were his muddy boots that stood next to the bed.

Hiccup slowly walked around the fire pit and stopped in front of the men.

He carful pocked his arm and asked: "Mister Will?" No respond. Instead the giant turned around and continued snoring. Doing that he lost his hat and it fell next to Hiccup.

"Mister Will." Again Hiccup pocked the man in the arm. Harder this time. Still no respond. Hiccup started to shake his shoulder. "Mister Will! Wake up!"

Gods, it was easier to wake Gobber the morning after a drinking contest the evening before.

Hiccup looked around. There was a bucket with water standing in one corner. He shrugged. Will didn't leave him other options.

With pep he poured the water over the sleeping sailor.

The effect was almost imminently. Will, whatever-his-last-name-was, shot up like a cannonball looking franticly around, his knife in hand.

Hiccup jumped back and raise the hands.

"Woo-ha, calm down! I come in peace!" he yelled.

Wills grey eyes found him and narrowed down in anger. "Kid! Seriously! You don't wake someone by pouring water over them! Do you want them to die from shock? Get out!" he yelled and jumped out of the bed. He was even taller than Hiccup had assumed. He couldn't stand straight in the cabin. "Well, you didn't leave me a chance, you were that fast asleep." "Still. And now get out!"

The sailor grabbed a dry part of the bed sheet and started to dry himself. When he realized Hiccup was still there he stopped and growled: "Didn't you hear me, get out." "No."

"Fine. So what was so important that you had to wake me at this early god's forsaken hour?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "It's like late noon." "Exactly! Still early! Is that all? Then get out."

The man walked past Hiccup to a big chest he hadn't noticed until now and opened it, searched a bit and emerged with a glass bottle filled with a see-through liquid. But the way Will swallowed it, Hiccup had trouble believing that it was water.

"My name is Hiccup sir and I…" "I didn't ask for your name, I wanted to know what you want." Hiccup tried to stay calm. "And leave the 'sir' it's Will."

Hiccup tried a smile. "Will" he started "I need to know what's the best way to get to Derandolia. I was told that you have experience in traveling. Can you help me?"

Will eyed him a moment, in one hand he had the alcohol, in the other he was still holding his knife.

"Derandolia? What does a dwarf like you want there?" "That's my business." Will just raised an eyebrow and took another sip from his bottle.

"Do you have a boat?" "Yes." Hiccup lied. "Do you have a compass?" "Yes." "A map?" "Yes." "Then you don't need my help. No get lost."

Hiccup counted to ten.

"Yes I do need your help. I'm not experienced enough and my map isn't very accurate." Will turned around to him. "And what do you want me to do dwarf? Sail you there myself?" "My name is Hiccup. And no. I just want some advice." Will sighed. "If I give you an advice, will you go and let me sleep?" "Yes." "Okay. Then listen up. Never bet all your money in a poker game, never sleep with the same person, shave yourself and get the hell out of my house." "Believe me, there is nothing I would love to do more. But not until you give me a decent advice." Will groaned. "Stubborn as a donkey." He cursed. _Well, my parents were Vikings_, Hiccup thought but didn't say it out loud.

He folded his arms and waited. "Fine." Will barked and searched his box again.

He seemed to find what he was looking for and smacked another map on the table.

It was different then Hiccups. Hiccup's was one that showed ever part of the world. This one was all about the southern sea and it's benchmark was lower. It showed the coast of Durgonheim and the wide sea of the south and all the islands and the mainland of the other nations.

Will marked a point in Durgonheim. "Here's Kerala. From here you sail over to this island. It's called 'Terra Mater'. Be careful this time of the year the riptides are bad an there are some nasty currents all around the islands." He drew a line to a heart-shaped island. "From here you have to sail around these islands" He drew wiggly lines around four islands. "Make sure you land on the right island. The others are inhabited by some dangerous animals and cannibals. Believe me; you don't want to meet those." "Yeah, I know." Hiccup muttered under his breath. "What was that punk?" "I said thanks for the advice." "Good. They're called 'Horrible-Death-Lands'. The island you are supposing to land is called 'I-just-made-it-out-alive'. Next comes a big piece. To 'Slim Finger'. But the water here mostly is very still. You only have to look out for pirates. They sometimes cross into these waters." He drew another long line between the fifth island and a long slim one. "From here it's only a matter of time until Derandolia come in sight. If you make until here, you will be good. If you don't, well, that sucks for you." He rolled the map together, shoved into Hiccups arm, grabbed him be the scruff of his neck and threw him out onto the landing base. "And now get lost and let me sleep." With theses charming parting words Will slammed the door shut. Hiccup pulled a face, got up, dusted himself of and walked back to where Toothless was awaiting him. But he couldn't help smiling smugly.

"Derandolia, here I come."

**Hey Guys, I have a few questions!**

**First: How do you like Will?**

**Second: Should I make that Toothless and Hiccup can actually understand and talk to each other?**

**Third: How do you like it so far?**

**And, if that's not clear jet: I'm sorry for any mistakes and so on but English isn't my mother language. Sorry.**

**And thanks for the reviews! Please keep on! If you do, I do!**


	18. Told you I could count that high

Chapter Eighteen: Told you I could count that high

Cannibals or territorial Durgonheimers or wild beasts?

No question.

Hiccup would rather fight a whole bunch of territorial cannibalistic Durgonheimers then to fight these wild beasts. Other than the Durgonheimers, the beats had brains. And they weren't impressed by a shiny blade. Rather the opposite.

They had stuck to Wills explanations and when the night had covered the coasts of Durgonheim, Toothless and Hiccup had made their way towards their first stop: 'Terra Mater'.

Due to the fact that they flying Hiccup had assumed that they would be faster than with a boat but the winds over this sea were rougher and where blowing against them so fast flying was not an option.

It took them hours, before Toothless spotted through the mist land.

'Terra Mater' was nothing special, at least not in Hiccups eyes. Sure, there were a lot of flowers and stuff and tame animals walked through the village that looked like it was built several hundred years ago (and left that way) and the people that lived here must've been affect by the weather too because they were wearing flowers in their hair, talked very slowly and most of the time they just sat in the shadow and talked about peace and the beauty of life. And when Hiccup asked how much the fish would cost, the old man raised in a defending was his hands and said in this slow and sluggish speech: "No my friend. They don't cost anything. We are all a big family and family sticks together. We are all brothers and sisters and I would feel bad asking you for money! Take what you need! We share everything!" Some by standing villagers nodded seriously.

_Well that wouldn't work on Berk_, Hiccup thought before he, a bit uncomfortable, took three fish.

"Take more my friend." encouraged the man him but Hiccup already felt bad for taking anything. "At least let me give you something." "No!" "How about a present. You can't deny a present, can you?" The man rubbed his chin. "I don't think so." Hiccup reached into his backpack and took a little carving of Toothless out. Whenever he couldn't sleep, he had worked on it. It had something relaxing.

He presented it to the man. He looked at him with big eyes. "Did you make it?" Hiccup nodded. "What is it?" "It's a Night Fury. Where I come from it's a sacred animal. It stands for power and intelligence but also for brotherly bonds and it's the hope for peace."

Hiccup didn't know what he was talking about but he realized that it was everything, Toothless conveyed to him and what he hoped they could achieve together.

With shaking hands the man took the carving. "Thank you so much, my brother. I will always think of your words when I look at this!"

The man was so happy, he started crying an insisted that Hiccup took more fish.

When he'd met with Toothless again and had presented his 'fruit of the hunt' Toothless had engulfed most of the fish.

The rest Hiccup had wrapped in big leaves and put back into his pack.

Then they had made their way towards the 'Horrible-Death-Lands'. Hiccup had studied the map Will had given him. The 'Horrible-Death-Lads' consisted out of four main islands but they were surrounded by hundreds of smaller islands, sometimes only a few feet apart. Will had said he would have to fly through them seeing it was the fastest way.

Hiccup would have to count the islands to make sure they landed on the right on. 'I-just-made-it-out-alive' looked just like the other islands and was also surrounded by these small rock-islands but it marked the end of theses 'Horrible-Death-Lands' and according to Will they were good to rest.

Hiccup wasn't s sure if he should trust an alcoholic middle aged giant with attitude that slept with a knife and only got up at noon.

Then again, he could count so he should be fine.

Of course he wasn't fine.

Whoever was to blame, Hiccup cursed him/her all the way over the ocean.

To be able to count the islands, they had to fly lower than usual. That wouldn't have been a problem. But that night, the weather changed dramatically. It had always been very windy but now there was a storm gathering at the horizon and the wind mixed with the mist and rain started pouring down.

Hiccup and Toothless were pushed around like rag-doll. Thunder rolled over the sky and lightning struck down.

Hiccup was afraid. He was paralyzed.

These islands weren't called 'Horrible-Death-Lands' just because what was on the islands. Also because of the treacherous nature that surrounded them. Will had warned him about the waters. But no one warned him about the sky.

Too late to turn back now.

With all the strength Toothless could managed he fought against the winds, ignored the whipping rain and the coldness.

Hiccup hold on tight. His leg was always in action, changing the position of the tail with every new gust of wind that startled them.

Even he was high on adrenalin he could feel that both of them couldn't go any longer.

Hiccup scanned the churning and raging sea. White foam covered the top of the waves and trees bowed in the wind.

But which island was this? Three or four? Or maybe just two? The islands were bigger then Hiccup had assumed. Again.

He tried to look ahead but there was nothing but wild water and black clouds. Nothing that could be mistaken as another island.

He was pretty sure they were at the end.

"Toothless! We have to land!" he screamed over the howling wind. Toothless gave an agreeing shriek and Hiccup moved the tail-fin into position five.

The landing wasn't as smooth as usual. They landed hard and the wind pushed from all sides against them.

Hiccup shielded his eyes with one hand and hold on to Toothless with the other.

"Okay, we need to find shelter."

Toothless, who could see by far better the Hiccup, understood and his eyes found a cave. Small but it would be enough to sit out the storm.

He nudged the boy in the back and steered him over to the cave.

As soon as wind and rain stopped penetrating him, Hiccup relaxed and with shaking limps he sat down. But Toothless had other intentions.

The boy was soaking wet. He couldn't stay that way.

As far as Toothless knew, Humans were sensible, fragile and soft. Their bodies weren't made for wet and cold.

Toothless shot some of his famous plasma-bolts in the cave floor and a nice fire started to burn there.

The warmth startled Hiccup a bit but he moved closer to the fire, holding his hands over the fire and enjoying the burning sensation of the heat on his cold and numb skin. "Thanks Toothless. What would I do without you?" The dragon snorted in a: "Sometimes-I-wonder-the-same-way."

When the numbness had left Hiccups limbs and he could feel again, he started to take of Toothless' saddle. Then he changed into some dry cloth and left the others near the fire to dry.

The ne gave Toothless some fish, ate some of it himself and leaned back against Toothless' side.

He didn't realize how tiered he was until his eyelids flattered and he fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning was no fun. He had slept in a strange position and now his neck was stiff and he could barely walk.

Toothless of course thought it was hilarious how Hiccup hobbled around and tried to stretch his neck.

"Useless lizard." Hiccup sighed and said: "Come one bud. Let's see where we landed." Reluctantly Toothless got up and walked behind his friend.

The storm was over. But the only signs of the sin flute last night were broken trees and deep lakes.

Otherwise the water had already dried in the hot morning sun. On their way they saw some small animals the reminded Hiccup of deer and squirrels and something that looked like boar.

Colorful birds, some not bigger then Hiccups index-finger, flew through the trees. A butterfly, big and bright yellow and red and orange, sat down on Toothless' nose and the dragon looked horrified, looking cross eyed at it, not sure what to do.

Now it was Hiccups time to laugh. Carefully he lifted the butterfly off Toothless' nose and looked at it closely, before it spread its wings and flew away.

It was an amazing place. Hiccup could understand why Will thought it was wonderful to rest. There was a lot you could hunt, even more sweet fruits Hiccup had never tasted before but made him want more and it was so peaceful that Hiccup never wanted to leave again.

They climbed a small hill, and shielding his eyes Hiccup looked north. Now that the sight was clear he could see the outlines of all the other islands.

He felt satisfaction to have made it through them alive. "Take that Will." He grinned and turned south.

And froze in shock. There, just a few hundred feet away, was the outline of another island! But 'Slim Finger' was over a few hundreds of sea miles away!

The gears in Hiccups head turned slowly. This was bad.

He wasn't off the 'Horrible-Death-Lands'! This wasn't 'I-just-made-it-out-alive'!

Hiccup looked around.

No sign of immediate danger. "Toothless, we have to go. Like right now." He said between clenched teeth.

Toothless looked at his rider incredulously. But he trusted Hiccup. Hiccup climbed his back and the Night Fury started to run.

But not long after they had started their run back, Hiccup heard noises in the brake. He made the mistake to look around.

That moment five beasts burst out of the brake.

They looked like…well back in Berk they had cats. Small fluffy fur balls that hunted down the mice and rats.

Well, this one's looked like bigger examples. Their fur was a sandy yellow they had golden eyes with pupils long, not round. Their teeth were yellow, big and sharp. Their paws were trimmed with claws, black and sharp like pure evil.

They moved fast with unbelievable grace and strength.

"Toothless, I don't want to pressure you but could you go faster?" Toothless snorted and ran faster. The beasts fell back a bit but not much.

Hiccup was relieved when he saw their cave. Toothless stopped harshly and Hiccup jumped off his back, gathering everything in seconds, cramming everything into his backpack. Then he grabbed Toothless' saddle and started to put it on him, when he heard the hissing and growling. The five beasts had catch up with them.

And now that Toothless and Hiccup were cornered, they weren't in a hurry.

Hiccup slowly moved his arm to strap the buckles on Toothless' saddle but they hissed at him and showed him their fangs. Hiccup swallowed.

How would he get out of this situation?

Hiccup drew his sword. More in a desperate way than to fight. Next to him, Toothless growled threatened.

When they made another step, Toothless shot a plasma-bolt. It hit the bush next to one of those cats and set in on fire.

The beasts jumped aside and growled at the flames and hissed at Toothless.

"They don't like fire." Hiccup mumbled.

Then, he had an idea. A stupid idea. But an idea none the less.

"Toothless, take the saddle. And when I say 'Go' you run for the beach, do you understand?" The dragon understood but that didn't mean that he liked the idea. He looked at Hiccup with narrowed eyes. "I Think I can buy us some time. But I need you in the water. If I'm right and they're like the ones back home, they won't like water." Toothless hesitated. "I'll be fine Toothless. Trust me. It's my turn to save us."

If the dragon could sigh he would right now.

But he carefully took the saddle and the tail construction into his mouth, while Hiccup slowly put on his backpack.

"I really hope this works out!" he mumbled under his breath and concentrated.

His hands burst into fire. The cats growled.

Hiccup willed the fire to move up his arms. Besides a slight tickling he felt nothing. He stretched out his arms and two columns of fire erupted from his hands, flying straight towards the cats. "GO TOOTHLESS!" Thank the gods the dragon listened.

The Night Fury bolted away, down the hill toward the blue sea.

Hiccup concentrated harder and moved the flame-columns. Everything in twenty yards was on fire.

Behind the wall of fire, the cats growled in outrage and tried to find a hole they could slip trough.

It was then that Hiccup realized that he had trapped himself too! He cursed rather colorful about his own stupidity, when he thought he heard a voice in the flames. "Walk through the flames." He looked around. But no one was there. "Hello?" "The flames won't hurt you. You can walk through them." Hiccup frowned. "Loki?" "No, this is Freya. Of course it's me! Now move."

Without stopping to watch the cats Hiccup carefully stepped into the ring of flames. Nothing happened. It was like walking through a gust of wind. The flame slicked at him but he didn't catch fire, which he was thankful for.

As soon as he was out of sight he turned around and bolted after Toothless down the hill towards the surf.

It took him a moment to realize that the cats had picked up the chase. Panic swelled up inside Hiccup and he ran faster.

Sand flew through the air and made it difficult to run fast.

Hiccup could see Toothless standing knee-deep in the surf. When he saw that Hiccup was chased he wanted to jump out of the water but Hiccup yelled: "No Toothless! Swim!" Then, while running Hiccup summand the fire again auf shot it at the cats. The growled and jumped aside.

Hiccup stumbled and started to run again. But the cats closed in on him. He could feel them right behind him. He saw a shadow flying overhead and wanted to stop but that would be stupid considering that at least four others were still behind him.

He wanted to break out to the left or right, when the giant cat over him suddenly shrieked and fell to the ground.

Hiccup, startled as he was, jumped over the fallen animal, seeing a dagger sticking out of its chest.

He looked up and ahead and saw a boat a few feet ahead of him in the water.

With last effort he jumped into the water and started to swim.

"Over here dwarf!"

He looked up and saw… "Will?" standing at the bow of the ship, knifes in hand and grinning like an idiot.

Hiccup swam for the boat, Toothless right at his side.

Will reached out and pulled him with one arm out of the water and dropped him on the deck. "By all the gods' boy, didn't I tell you that the fifth island was 'I-just-made-it-out-alive'? Can't you count?" he bellowed as he turned the wheel and the boat shot away from the bay, the island and the hungry cats.

Hiccup coughed and next to him Toothless shook the water of his body, drenching both of them.

Will scowled. "I'm not gonna ask where you got that from. Last time I saw one like him I was up in the north. Archipelago to be exact." Hiccup unsteadily got up. "Yeah. I know. We are from there." Will shot him a look before he turned back to the waters in front and said: "Then I'm not gonna ask what you are doing here so far away from home." "By the way, what are _you_ doing here?" Hiccup asked and let his backpack fall to the ground.

Will snorted. "I followed you of course. Do you really think I believed you when you said you had a ship?" "Well considering the amount of alcohol in your blood and how ignorant you were, yes, I thought you believed me." "Well, wrong you are. I knew something was off with you. So I stayed to see what you were doing. And when I saw you with him" he pointed at Toothless "emerging from the woods, I knew you were up to something and to be honest I wasn't sure you were the brightest. Looks like I was right." Hiccup clenched his fists. Will wasn't making it easy for him to be grateful.

Will glanced again at him and his eyes widened in shock. "Wow, son, you're steaming!" Hiccup looked down and saw that he was right. Steam flowed of his body. Then he saw that his hands were on sire again and they turned the water on his body into steam.

Will saw it too, raised an eyebrow and said. "I'm not going to ask what that is. You make sure you don't burn down the ship!"

Hiccup willed the flames to die and took a deep breath. "Thank you." Will grinned. "No problem dwarf." "My name's Hiccup." "Whatever."

While Will raised the sails and moved over the deck like a mad-man, Hiccup felt how the energy drained from him and he sat down next to Toothless and watched the man.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to go to Derandolia. I make sure you make it in one piece. I don't know why, but something tells me it's the right thing to do."

Hiccup looked at Toothless and whispered: "And that something is probably a god we both know." Toothless chuckled.


	19. What to think?

Chapter Nineteen: What to think?

Astrid shouldered her ax and left the kill ring. Blood drenched her cloth and the cheering of the villagers was deafening.

She was shivering. The adrenalin left her body and she felt light-headed. What a feeling. She'd just killed her first dragon!

When she exited the arena, her friends were there to congratulate her. Gobber was there too and patted her on the shoulder. But she couldn't hear their compliments and shouts and laughing. All she heard was her own blood rushing through her ears.

_I killed that dragon. I killed a Monstrous Nightmare_.

So why didn't she feel excited or satisfied? Why didn't she feel like dancing? Why didn't she want more?

When Astrid had first entered the Kill-Ring for dragon training, she was determined to win and to kill the beasts. She wanted to be the best Viking warrior of her generation. She wanted to be a hero.

So why did it feel wrong, now that she had killed the dragon?

The answer was obvious but she didn't want to admit it.

That had been Hiccups right.

Hiccup.

Just thinking his name made her want to kill something and to break down in tears.

She only admitted it to herself but she had been amazed how he had gotten so good, how he had defeated the dragons with simple actions and without any weapons. Part of her of course had hated him and envied him for been so good. She wasn't used to be the second. She always had been first.

And she wanted to cry because she had lost a friend.

Sure, she and Hiccup hadn't talked to each other in years. But they had been friends. Hiccup had always been there.

And even though he'd become a total geek and was the weakest Viking in her generation, he understood her like nobody else. He wasn't as brash as Snotlout with his never ending flirting and ego problems. He wasn't as annoying as the twins and by far not as crazy. And he wasn't such a wimp as Fishlegs. Hiccup, in his own way had been a good and brave Viking.

And now he was gone.

In the end his biggest talent couldn't safe him and he'd become the dinner of some hungry dragon. And still she felt no bloodlust to avenge him, when she had killed the dragon. She had felt nothing.

She had no idea what to think about that.

She knew Fishlegs was devastated. He'd looked up to Hiccup. Fishlegs had thought that if Hiccup could become that popular then maybe he could too.

With the twins Astrid wasn't so sure. What happened in their heads, she didn't want to know. But both of them had started to consider Hiccup a friend. How they felt about the whole thing was unknown to her but they acted different. Whether that was good or not was yet to be discovered.

Snotlout was an interesting case. For years he had bullied his cousin and made his life a living hell. Hiccup had sat through all of it without complaining. Vikings weren't good in showing emotions. But Hiccup had been family. Sure Snotlout had loved him _somewhere_!

Gobber was very silent. Always working in the fork, he hardly ever did something else. He still was funny and cheery but you could see that his eyes had lost some of their brightness. Hiccup had been his apprentice for eleven years. Gobber never had any children. Nor had he married. But Hiccup had always been enough for him.

The rest of Berk…well they sure noticed what was missing but what they thought about it remained a mystery to Astrid.

There was just one thing that was clear to her.

She looked back at the corps of the Nightmare. Blood covered the arena floor and she felt nauseous.

Something didn't feel right. And she knew what it was.

Astrid could never again kill a dragon.

Not if her life depended on it.


	20. Into uncharted waters

Chapter Twenty: Into uncharted waters

Whenever his father had taken him to one of the other islands on the boat, Hiccup had gotten seasick. Another very unlike Viking thing.

But this time it was different.

Maybe it was the air, maybe the different waters, maybe the fact that Hiccup simply was older now or due to the fact that Will told him to fix his eyes on the horizon, but Hiccup felt great.

Maybe it was because the up and down on the waves reminded him of the up and down of Toothless' wings when they were flying.

He pretty fast learned how to move on board and Will taught his some basic sailing skills like raising sails and what kind of knots you had to make where.

He even let him steer the boat.

Hiccup could understand why people loved sailing. It gave you freedom. Just like flying.

It was afternoon. Hiccup stood at the wheel and was steering the ship. Will sat next to him on the guardrail and was emptying one of his bottles.

From time to time Hiccup took a sip from his.

He wasn't a big fan of beer or mead or that stuff but what Will had given him wasn't too bad. He called it vodka.

Toothless laid in the bow while he stood at the heck, and enjoyed the sun like and overgrown lizard.

They were sailing through the afternoon sun. The water gleamed turquoise and blue and green. Sometime Hiccup saw schools of fish and they even passed a school of dolphins. In the distance Hiccup once even spotted a whale.

He had seen whales in Berk too. But this was different.

"You know dwarf, I could get used to this?" Will suddenly said as he watched Hiccup loosen the sheet to open the sail further for the wind. Hiccup still couldn't convince Will to call him by his actual name, even though they'd been sailing for four days now together.

"Get used to what?" he asked and steered a bit to the left.

"All of this dwarf. It's nice to be able just to relax and enjoy the beauty of the sea without doing a thousand things to keep the ship from going the wrong way or from keeping it sinking. It's nice to have someone here to share the work with. Or someone to do all of it. Because, sometime, when I do my big tours and there are storms and I have to be at ten places the same time, I miss another pair of hands." He took another sip. "If I think about it in such situations I miss maybe four or five pairs of hands." "Then why don't you get yourself a crew?" Will sighed. "People don't like me. They say I'm impatient and to rough." "Gee, wonder why?" Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "What did you say punk?" Will growled and raised the bottle in a threatening way but he already had too much so he decided wisely to stay seated.

"You're different dwarf. We get along. If, whatever you have to do in Derandolia doesn't work, you can always come here." "Okay Will, put the bottle ways, you are totally drunk!" Hiccup said with a smile. "No, I mean it." "So I get to do all the work?" "Yes. But I could show you the world." "I have a dragon." Will straightened up. "Listen closely dwarf. I don't know if you know. But there are places in the world that don't like dragons. They kill them. For fun, in self-defense and whatever." "Yeah, I come from such a place." But Will ignored him. "I know they think so in Durgonheim. In the Archipelago and in Talkin. The people of Kinkal have the luck to have no dragons. No dragon likes the desert so they are neutral when it comes to the reptiles.

In Derandolia that might not be so. But I can promise you that even in Derandolia you will find people that won't like you and your dragon. It's always important to have someone backing you up when you sail into uncharted waters." Hiccup grinned with raised eyebrows. "And you volunteer for the job?" Will belched loudly and said: "Of course dwarf! I…" Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground, out cold.

Hiccup chuckled. "Sleep Will. You don't know what you are talking about."

He sailed in silence for a few hours.

When the sun started to title towards the water, Hiccup kicked Will awake. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." He mocked and laughed as Will slowly opened his eyes trying to proceed what had happened.

He didn't seem to remember their conversation. Good. Hiccup didn't want to drag him into anything.


	21. Life goes on and we move with it

Chapter Twenty-One: Life goes on and we move with it

Stoick stood at the landing base and watched as the three ships entered the Hooligan-Harbor. They were big and had colorful sails and there was a lot going-on on their decks.

Horns sounded, making it official that their guests had arrived.

All of Berks population gathered at the base.

The plank was lowered and a woman Stoicks size, stepped of the boat. She was tall and beefy and muscular and wide. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Arms akimbo she looked around. "Stoick" she bellowed loud "it's good to see ya'." Stoick nodded. "You too Bertha. Welcome. I hope you had a good trip?" Bertha nodded. "Not too bad." She looked around. "Where's that talking fishbone of a son of you?" Stoick cleared his throat. "He's dead. Since a few month now." Bertha looked at him pitting. "Maybe it's better that way. Well, good thing I didn't bring Camicazi then. Girl's ill." Stoick nodded. He didn't see the point in correcting Bertha. It wouldn't change a thing.

The Bog-Bogglers started to empty their ships, bringing things to trade and presents and own supplies on land.

Stoick watched them, as he waited.

He saw a movement in the corner of his eye and turned the head. A woman, maybe a bit younger than him, stumbled over a rope on the dock while carrying a heavy looking box. Stoick reached out as she fell and caught her with one hand and the box with the other.

Careful he let the box down and helped the woman straighten up. "Is everything alright?" She blushed a deep red and said: "Yes. I'm sorry Chief Stoick. I've always been a bit clumsy." She bent down to pick up the box but winced.

"You sure everything is alright?" "My ankle" she admitted "it hurts." Stoick bent down, scooped up the box and offered the woman his arm. "I take you to our healer. If you want." The woman blushed again. "Thank you Sir. That's very nice."

A small smile graced Stoicks lips. "Call me Stoick. What's your name?" "Hylla." "That's a beautiful name." "Thank you." "You are beautiful too." She blushed again. "Let's get going." She nodded and together they walked away.

AN: Sorry that it's so short but I had no idea what to write. So, yes, Stoick goes on with his life. I Think that's important. You can't grief forever. It's not like he's now forgetting all about Hiccup and Val but he has nothing any more. So why not start from the beginning?

Tell me if you thinks that's a good idea or if it's rubbish.


	22. When all hell breaks lose

Chapter Twenty-Two: When all hell breaks lose

The night was still young and Hiccup sat on deck, leaning against Toothless' heaving side and watched the stars.

Will and he had eaten a few hours ago and the man had gone under deck to sleep. They had thrown the anchor out so no one hand to steer the boat.

Hiccup watched the stark blink and watched the moon and let his thoughts wander off. They were now only a few hours away from the coast of 'Slim Finger'. The night was clear and still and Hiccup thought about the coming days.

While his mind had been occupied until now with traveling and surviving, he now had time to think properly.

And there was a big problem. Hiccup was suppose to unite the seven Nations. So far so good. But no one had bothered to explain to him how.

He'd no idea what to expect there. And With whom should he talk?

Someone in a high position. Like a chief maybe. But did they have chiefs here? And if, would he listen to him?

Hiccup knew from own experience that Vikings rarely listened. Especially when they were the chieftain.

And how do you unite? In the archipelago you signed treaties. But Hiccup was in no position to sign a treaty.

_It's like my fight with the Red Death. Until I faced her, I had no idea what to do. Maybe this is similar._

Hiccup scratched Toothless behind the ears and the dragon purred like a cat. Hiccup shuddered. He wouldn't be able to look at cats the same way anymore.

His gaze fell on the water outline of the horizon. Tomorrow by this time they would have passed 'Slim Finger' and would be near the coast of Derandolia.

His eyelids got heavy and he wanted to let sleep claim him, when something against the outline of the horizon caught his eye. He squint his eyes and looked closer. It was a boat. A boat approaching fast. A boat without any lights on it. Hiccup had to think what Will had said about these waters.

_Sometime pirates come this way_.

He bolted down the stairs toward the little cabin in which Will slept. He crashed through the doors. "Will! Get up!" Startled by the sudden loud sound, Will sat up, groaning and cursing. "What is it punk? Another spider?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "No. Ship." "What?" "There's a ship approaching. Fast. With no lights on it."

Will's brain needed five seconds to process the information before he jumped out of his bed, knife in hand. "Damn it. Show my dwarf."

The bolted the stairs up.

"Their!" Hiccup pointed at the Ship that was now very close.

Even for a sailor Will had a colorful collection of cussing words. Most of them Hiccup had never heard before. Some where familiar.

Will rushed to the ships heck. "Help me pull the anchor up. We need to get going right now!" he called while raising the sails.

Hiccup jumped forward and started pulling up the heavy anchor.

Every few seconds he glanced over his shoulder at the boat.

Finally the anchor was up and they finally moved. There wasn't much wind but Will was an excellent sailor. Even the tiniest breeze he could catch in the sails and they shot forward.

"Hiccup! Do you have a weapon?" Hiccup nodded and Will said: "Can you use it?" "Yes." "Then get it. We won't have a chance in outrunning them. We'll have to fight."

Hiccups heart beat wildly in his thin chest.

"Okay." We ran downstairs and unshielded his sword and came back running up the stairs. "Toothless!" the dragon was at his side. "Blast them to oblivion when they attack!" Toothless growled happily.

Will chuckled. "You two have a unique connection Hiccup." Hiccup looked up. "Yeah I know…wait a minute! You said my name, again!" "No I didn't dwarf. No shut up, they nearly have us. Hide. When they take the ship, attack!" Hiccup nodded. The he asked: "And you?" Will smiled. "These are not my first pirates. I'll be fine."

Hiccup nodded and hid in the bow.

Toothless blend in with that shadows and Will stood his ground at the wheel, teeth clenched and his knife in hands.

Hiccup sat there. There was an eerie silence and then something connected with a loud bang with their boat and Hiccup nearly fell out of his hiding spot.

He could hear harsh voices and bellowing. Then there were footsteps. Many footsteps. Some of the m coming his way.

His heart beat harder.

And then the silence was interrupted by Will, screaming bloody murderer and charging at the first pirate that stood in his way. Toothless sent out two mighty plasma-bolts and Hiccup found his courage and with a battle yell that would have made his father proud, he jumped out of his hiding spot and brought down his sword at the head of a pirate that stood only a few feet away from him.

The blade and the skin connected and there was a disgusting sound of skin being ripped apart flesh being torn. The man crumbed to the ground and Hiccup turned to face the next one. In the pale moonlight the blood on his blade looked black.

The other men recovered from their shock and charged at Hiccup.

He hoped to feel the same power in him like when the Durgonheimers had attacked him, but…nothing happened. Hiccup yelped and raised his sword not too late and blocked an ax-strike. Loki had been right. He couldn't rely on his mothers' talent to safe him always. He still had to learn.

And how Gobber would put it: I believe in learning by doing the job.

Hiccup sent a last prayer to the gods then charged at the men.

The men were probably baffled by his stupidity that he landed a few luck hits before they recovered enough and began to attack him.

Hiccup dodged and parried and tried basically not to get hit. He had no idea how Toothless or Will were doing but judging from the plasma-blots that were shot and light up the night, was Toothless keeping them occupied and wherever Hiccup saw bodies of pirates lying on the ground he knew Will had been the reason.

Suddenly Hiccup lost his footing and fell hard to the ground. He lost his sword and imminently four pirates were on top of him. He screamed and kicked and punched around him but they were too strong for his weak arms.

He only managed to kick one of them in the groin and he fell overboard with his face twisted in a mask of pure pain and horror. Then they had grabbed his limps and pressed them to the ground. "Toothless!" he screamed. He heard the dragon roar and then he heard Will shouting: "HICCUP!" The pirates lifted him up and started to carry him over the boat towards the plank. "Toothless, Will, HELP!" He could hear Will cursing and saw how he made his way towards him but suddenly there was another pirate that head butted the giant in the side. Will lost his footing and went overboard. "WILL!" Hiccup shouted while the men dragged him over to the other boat. But the water was motionless. No. No he can't be dead! Hiccup looked around for Toothless but suddenly the deck of the boat was deserted. There were just some corps lying and blood pouring out of their wounds.

Then Hiccup was shoved under deck of the other boat and the door closed with a heart crunching finality over him.


	23. On bord the Vendetta

Chapter Twenty-Three: On board the 'Vendetta'

_Oh, this is bad, this is really bad!_

Hiccups thought as one of the men shoved him down the stairs into a large room with a big table and a few chairs inside. The table was littered with maps and daggers and axes and swords and candles and bottles and food leftovers.

_Where the hell is Toothless?_

Bend over the table stood a huge man. He reminded Hiccup of his father but his hair and beard weren't red but black. He had scars all over his face and arms. He wore spiked shoulder plates and arm bracers, a heavy breast plate and a long tunic over his trousers and a fur cape. His boots looked like Hiccups feet would fit in there four times.

At his side hung a wickedly sharp ax.

One of the men that escorted Hiccup cleared his throat and said: "One survivor Alvin." The man, Alvin, looked up. "I see."

He walked up to him and Hiccup smelt the charming smell of alcohol, sweat, dirt and rotten something, coming from the man in waves.

He was already dizzy and nauseous but this made it worse.

"What's your name fishbone?" "Like I will tell you." Alvin smacked him with the flat hand in the face. "What's your name?" "Hiccup." Alvin narrowed his eyes. "And?" he asked. "And what?" Hiccup asked annoyed. His cheek was throbbing and burning hot where Alvin had hit him. "Your last name." "Why do you want to know?" "So I know who I will kill." Hiccup swallowed. "Well, if that's so…no. Go to the crows you ugly, smelly bully and let me go!" He thought Alvin would hit him again but instead the big man laughed. Loud. And mean. "Ah, 'iccup, 'iccup. You have guts. I like that. But you must understand, you killed a lot of my men, you and your dead friend." "He's not dead!" "He went overboard." "Doesn't mean he's dead." "And didn't resurfaced." "He's holding his breath." "If he's alive, why is he not helping you then?"

Hiccup wanted to reply but he couldn't. He was sure Will would help him if he could. But that would mean, that he was dead.

Hiccup didn't know that hurt him more. Knowing his friend was dead or that his friend had abandoned him.

"And not to forget your…beast." Alvin said. Something tore at Hiccups heart. Where was Toothless? Why wasn't he saving Hiccup? Had he abandoned him too?

Hiccup considered making a run for the door; maybe distract the pirates by putting the ship on fire. But up on deck he would have to face several armored pirates.

He starred ahead of him at one of the scuttles. It took him a moment to understand what he saw.

A familiar poisonous green eye blinked at him.

"Toothless." He whispered. Alvin blinked. "What was that?" "Nothing." "Nothing, _sir_!" You wish, Hiccup thought angrily. But he swallowed his pride and grumbled: "Nothing _sir_." Alvin squinted his eyes, looked behind him but Toothless had disappeared from the scuttle. Alvin turned back to him. "Well, as I said, I'm willing to spare you, if you help us get our own dragons." "What?" Hiccup asked bluntly. "Didn't you listen? I just explained it." "Apparently I didn't. Would you have the kindness to tell me again." Alvin grabbed his color. "Be careful boy." Before he let go of him and said: "For we are Outcasts, no one is willing to tell us the secret of Dragon-Training. Except now we have you. You will tell us everything you know and then we will fly for Berk and…" "Excuse me, did you say Berk?" Alvin seemed annoyed about the fact that he again had been interrupted by a minor.

"Yes, Berk. My old rivalry Stoick the Vast will finally pay. I will kill his son in front of his eyes, like he killed my son. And then I will kill him. Why else should we be this far south. We are Vikings!"

Hiccup paled.

_I have to get out of here, I have to get out of her, I have to…_

He repeated over and over again.

Again he saw Toothless at the scuttle. The dragons head pointed up at the deck and Hiccup nodded.

All he now had to do, was to get on deck.

"Okay!" he said bluntly. "I help you. As long as I get to live and you don't harm my dragon." He said.

Alvin seemed surprised. "You do? Without me getting to threaten you?" "Well, I have a schedule too, you know. And as soon as I get you into the air I can go, right?" "Right." Hiccup didn't believe him a second.

"Well, if you bring be on deck, I can call my dragon and we can start right away. What do you say?"

Alvin furrowed his brows.

Please buy the story, please buy the story, please buy it!

"Okay." Hiccup had to force himself not to sigh in relieve.

Alvin grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him back upstairs.

There, standing in the pale moon-light, the crew gathered around him. Far away, Hiccup could see Will's boat floating away.

"Well, call it." Alvin ordered, his hand never letting go of Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup nodded. "Toothless!"

Almost imminently a shadow rose from the dark waters and landed on deck next to him. Toothless growled. "It's okay bud." Hiccup said and added with his eyes: Just wait.

"This is a Night Fury. The rarest dragon of all. It's intelligent, powerful and fast." Hiccup explained.

"And like most dragons extremely sensible. A dragon will only let it ride you, when it thinks it can trust you."

Alvin's grip on his shoulder was like iron.

"Before I let you ride him, you have to know three essential rules from the dragon-riding business. Every dragon-rider has to follow them." Alvin bellowed with laughter. "We are Outcasts boy. We make the rules. But we don't listen to them." "Well without them you won't be able to fly." Alvin growled. "Okay, and those rules are?"

"Well, the first one is: Never hurt your dragon in any way. They have feelings and minds and personalities like we do. Second: Dragons are free creatures. And third" Hiccup looked into Toothless' eyes "You never, under any circumstances take a Night Fury's rider hostage, if you value your life!" he screamed, grabbed Alvin's Hand and set his own hand on fire.

At the same time Toothless pounced at the Outcast, shooting plasma-bolts and causing mass panic.

Meanwhile, Alvin was on his knees in front of Hiccup, whose hand was still on fire and slowly burning the flash away from the Outcast's arm.

"I will never show scum like you how to ride a dragon. You are not worth it."

With that he let go of Alvin's arm and jumped on Toothless' back. He clicked in his prosthetics and Toothless jumped into the air with mighty beats of his wings.

They hovered a moment longer over the pirates ship and Hiccup screamed: "And I certainly will not let you kill my Dad!" He saw the confusion on Alvin's face. "You wanted my full name? Fine! My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, hope an heir to the Hairy-Hooligan tribe in the northern Archipelago, son of Stoick the Vast and Valhallarama the Hero. And I hope you will rot in Hel one day!"

With that Toothless let go two mighty plasma-bolts that sat the ship on fire and with another beat of his wings, they were soaring through the night, away from the horrible ship.

As Hiccup turned around one last time, he saw the ships name blazing in the fire-light. 'VENDETTA' it said in bold letters. "That's for Will you son of a bi***. And don't you dare attack my father!"

Toothless, how could feel his riders distress, cooed slightly.

"It's okay Toothless. Let's get t 'Slim Finger'. I had enough for one night."


	24. Derandolia

**AN: Sorry it took so long. School strated and everything. Anyway. Here are a few new chapters. Hope you like it. Oh and now we start coming to the important parts!**

**By the way: I still don't own How to train your dragon. And I never will. I think I must cry.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Derandolia

'Slim Finger' was like 'Terra Mater'. Without the crazy people that was.

Hiccup had visited one of the closest towns shortly but he was still shaken from last night events that he couldn't stay to long in other people's presence.

The villagers seemed nice. But Hiccup didn't care.

He was sitting in the sand at some vacant part of the long island, turning his sword in his hands.

He had returned to Wills boat to fetch his stuff. He had hoped to see Will healthy and drunk as usual but nothing like that. The guy was simply gone. And it pained Hiccup.

Sure, Will hadn't been very kind or polite and had always called him 'dwarf'. But on the other hand he had followed Hiccup, saved him and had cared, in his own way, for him. Never had Hiccup been treated like this. And he meant that in a good way.

He let himself fall back into the sand and stared at the sky. It was early afternoon and Toothless was sleeping in a secret cave not far away from the beach.

Hiccup was exhausted too but something kept him from sleeping.

But eventually he closed his eyes.

In his dream, Hiccup was standing on a bridge. The bridge was shimmering in all colors of the rainbow and connected a roundly golden building with a golden city several hundred meters away. Underneath him a grey river flowed harshly along and another few hundred meters ahead of the bridge to the golden round building, the river fell down into the void of the universe.

The sky was dark and the clouds swirled wildly around. The city behind Hiccup glowed in the dusk light.

Then Hiccup realized he wasn't alone n the bridge.

Hundreds of warriors in golden and silver armor and armed with blades and crossbows.

Loki stood first row right next to Hiccup.

"Loki, where am I? What is this? And what's happening?" But Loki ignored him. Instead he said: "Archers, ready your weapons. Hold."

Next to him stood a tall blond man in grey and red armor with a hammer in his hand.

"This line isn't going to hold for long. We will have to retreat at one point to the city." He had a deep voice but it was a lot colder than Lokis. "Maybe. But that doesn't mean it has to be easy for them."

Next to the tall blond guy stood a giant in golden armor. His skin was dark like burned wood and his golden eyes were narrowed. In his hand rested the biggest and longest blade Hiccup had ever seen. It seemed too big to be hold but the giant seemed unaffected by its size. "I can feel them. They entered our realm. The Bifröst is powerless. I can't control who get's in and who gets out."

With shock Hiccup realized who the other two were. The blond one was without a doubt Lokis brother Thor the Thunderer. The giant golden one was Heimdall. The gatekeeper of Asgard, the gods' realm. He looked out for Ragnarök and commanded the Bifröst, the gate to the nine worlds. He was one of the greatest fighters in the universe and when Ragnarök was to come he and Loki were to kill each other.

Now it looked like they were fighting side by side.

"Loki!" Hiccup said again but there was no respond from the god. Hiccup began to think that the god couldn't hear him.

Suddenly the bridge shook and a loud "BOOM" echoed over the sky. "Ready your weapons!" screamed Thor furiously and raised his hammer. Loki readied his staff.

Hiccup swirled around. The Bifröst, the round golden building, shook and dark tendrils crept over the sides of the bridge. They formed into monsters and humanoid shapes. Primeval weapons were hold and they hissed in an ancient language.

A moment everything was still then the three men yelled: "CHARGE!"

And Hiccup jolted awake.

Toothless stood over him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine bud." He coaxed. "Come on. Times running. We need to get to Derandolia."

It was late morning when they touched town. The capital city was centered in the inner west of the third biggest country.

It was truly magnificent. The city walls were made from light red stone with white stones then and there, forming pictures of men riding dragons and fighting battles and building the city. The gates were wide open and streams of people flowed in and out.

And everyone was accompanied by a dragon or two. It was so strange for Hiccup to walk side by side with Toothless into a city, be surrounded by humans and not to have fear for his or his dragons live.

Toothless seemed as irritated.

"Okay. Now, how do we move on with our plan?" Hiccup asked as they walked through the streets. Toothless shrugged.

"Maybe I could talk to their chief." Hiccup mumbled. "Do they have a chief?"

Hiccup felt so stupid.

This wasn't Berk. This wasn't any island in the Archipelago. This was alien territory.

They wandered through the town for a bit until Hiccup saw no point in going on anymore.

They sat on a small wall and watched the people.

Hiccup rested his chin in his hands, arms resting on his knees.

Toothless laid by his side, snoring in the warm sun and enjoying the sounds and smells all around him.

Again Hiccup began to fiddle with his sword.

Unshielded it and swirled it a bit around. The blade reflected the sunlight and the leather grip was warm.

The sword fitted just right into his hand but on the other hand it felt so alien.

Then he saw something etched into the blade just above the handle. _'Stormblade'_

So that was its name.

Fitting. Whenever Hiccup had used it, it was like a storm of destruction.

Hiccup jolted upright when someone tipped him on the arm.

He looked up into the not so handsome face of a man, maybe in his late twenties. He was wearing bright blue cloth and some kind of stupid hat with yellow feathers on top. Over his shoulder hung a brown back and in his hands he had a pile of papers. He smiled widely and showed Hiccup, unnecessarily, his crooked teeth.

"Hello there lad!" he said in a too happy and cheery voice.

"I see you have a fine sword there. And you do look like a good swordfighter!" That last part was a lie. The guy would have to be blind to not notice Hiccups thin arms and slim figure as well as his bony legs and chest.

"And?" Hiccup asked. He still wasn't sure how people would react, should they find out from where he was and he was a bit suspicious.

"I thought you may be interested in this!" The man gave him one of the papers he was carrying.

Hiccup was relieved to see that Lokis gift also worked for written things.

He read: "Big sword fighting duel tomorrow. Whoever, whenever. First Prize: Dinner with the King and his family." Explained the man and pointed at the paper.

The gears in Hiccups head turned.

"Dinner with…the king?" "And his two daughters. He likes swordsmanship. He was a great swordfighter himself but because of an old injury he isn't quite the same any more. But he enjoys young talent."

Hiccup grabbed the flyer.

"Thanks! This is exactly what I needed!" The man looked irritated. "Needed for what." Hiccup shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Where can I sign in?" The guy pointed at the castles gates. "In the courtyard is a table." "Great, thanks!" Hiccup swirled around. "You heard that Toothless? This is our chance!" He jumped to his feet and began packing his things together. Toothless waved excited with his tail.

Suddenly the guy behind him cleared his throat. Hiccup had totally forgotten that he was still there.

"You named your dragon 'Toothless'?" Hiccup nodded. "Got a problem with that?" he asked and worked on Toothless' buckles.

"No…no. It's just. He has teeth…" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "That's the punching line. When I first saw him he had them rejected." As if to proof it, Toothless gave his infamous gummy smile. Then he extended his teeth.

The guy looked in awe. "He's so…different. I never seen one like him before. Where did you buy him?" Hiccup choked. "Buy him?" "Yes. Which breeder is he from?" "Breeder? What are you talking about?" "What are you talking about?" "I found Toothless in the woods. Well, not exactly, I shot him down and…" "You're poacher?" the guy asked breathless. "What? No! Where I'm from dragons are considered a pest. But we became friends." The guy eyed him and his expression clearly said 'I don't believe you'. "Then where're you from?" he asked and folded his arms. Hiccup squinted his eyes. "None of your business!"

With that he mounted Toothless and rode away from the guy.

While Toothless walked over to the castle, Hiccup thought. They breed the dragons here and _sealed_ them! Like…slaves.

And even here Night Furies seemed to be rare if not unknown.

At the gate a guard held them back. "What do you want?" "I want to sign up for the sword fighting competition." The guard examined him from head to toe. "You?" Angry Hiccup sneered: "Yes me. You gonna see!" The guard just laughed and let him pass.

At the table sat an old man. "Name?" he asked with a bored voice. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." The guy looked up. Many wrinkles covered his face and the skin hung loosely from his cheeks.

"And how old are you boy?" This is my fifteenth winter." The guy nodded. "And you sure you want to sign up?" "I wouldn't be here otherwise." "Do your parents know?" "I don't have parents." The guy eyed him a moment longer before he gave Hiccup a red piece of wood with a number on it. "Good luck boy." "Thank you."

They returned an hour later to their cave outside the city in the woods. Hiccup was exited. "This is perfect. I win this thing and can talk to the King. And then everything will get easier." He said excited. Then he remembered something. "Providing that I win." He looked at the sword in his hand.

'Just because you have talent doesn't make you a master.' Loki had said. Hiccup grabbed the hilt harder. "I need to train."

The next morning was sunny, when Hiccup and Toothless made their way into the city. The town seemed to be in a good mood. Even more people had gathered to watch the fighting.

There were huge tribunes and on huge fields tents were set up for the participants of the match.

Hiccup showed his red wood mark and a guy showed him to go to which tent. When he entered he faced four other guys, getting ready for the battles. Each of them had a respective area. Toothless watched from the entrance. Hiccup dressed fast in some other cloth. A black leggings and a forest-green tunic, the same color like his eyes, and then gave Toothless his back to carry, while he adjusted his sword to his belt.

He then exchanged his furry boots for some skinnier leather boots.

When he was back on the training and warming-up area, he saw that many had bought shields and that most swords were big heavy and clumsy metal blades.

He hoped his sword wouldn't break should there be a heavy blow.

And now, slowly Hiccup progressed what he was actually doing here. And what the whole problem was.

There were only men participating. And they were easily twice his height and _a lot_ heavier. They looked grim and stomped all over the place.

Hiccup decided to stay near the referees' tent where they overlooked the fights on the sandy grounds between the tribunes.

Here he could see everything and could hear which numbers where called out.

He looked at his number. 13. Perfect. Lokis happy number.

Hiccup watched the fights with rising stress. The fights were hard and violent. Just like Berk but he _always_ lost those fights!

Hiccup tried to think of a strategy. He was small and agile. And he was fast. Most of the time. Maybe he should just go out there and let himself flow in the battle.

Hiccup had practiced nearly the whole night. The problem was there was no one to practice with and he barely knew a thing about sword fighting.

But he had practiced his footwork and the blows of the blade and swings and movements. He was surprised how natural it all felt but then again he'd seen firsthand how easily the effects of his mother's talents could wear off in no time.

Hiccup began to walk up and down a bit and for the first time his eyes fell on the tribune ahead of him. There under a golden and red canopy sat a guy in his fathers' age with a neatly trimmed beard and hair the color of the sand. His eyes were a light, slightly pale, green. He wore dark blue robes and a golden crown on his head. Precious gems decorated it and formed symbols Hiccup didn't know.

To his sides sat two girls. They looked rather alike. But nothing like him. The right one was probably the older one. She had really dark brown hair, silky and long, dark brown eyes and a slight tan. Her lips were red and her dress had a matching color. She was wearing a golden band on her head with a small framed ruby. She sat there with straight back and folded hands.

The girl in the left had lighter hair. Somewhere between blond and brown. It went to her shoulder blades and was a curly mess. She had her fathers' green eyes and no tan at all. Her dress was green and purple. She sat there leaned back and on her lap laid a dragon the size of a terrible Terror and she petted him absent-minded.

They looked okay Hiccup guessed. The king's eyes gleamed during each fight and he was cheering and laughing and obviously having a good time.

His daughters looked bored and the right one was constantly starring ahead and the left one was occupied with her dragon.

Hiccup jolted awake from his train of thoughts, when a guy called out: "The next fight will be between the numbers 54 and 13. Welcome to the field Terrence Alfonson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Up in the tribune the kings' head titles sharply towards Hiccup. Green eyes locked and Hiccup suddenly had the urge to run away.

But it was too late. The gates to the field had already closed. No turning back now.


	25. Down to business

Chapter Twenty-Fife: Down to business

The guy I front of Hiccup was, luckily, not one of the big and heavy guys. But he was a lot taller and probably stronger than Hiccup.

He was probably in his thirties but he looked like a framer not like someone who could wield a sword.

And right he was.

Terrence-what-ever-his-last-name-was charged slightly without determination. Hiccup sidestepped and blocked the attack before he swung his sword I a wide arch. Its hilt hit the man on the breastbone and the guy stumbled back, catching his breath.

But Hiccup was exhilarated. He was in fight mode again and his training the last evening was paying off.

In seconds he had disarmed the man and had his sword at his throat.

There was a stunned silence before the audience began cheering loudly. Probably nothing they were used to. A minor beating a grown man.

Hiccups determination grew with every fight. His dream from two nights ago incitation enough. He was running out of time. Darkness was invading Asgard. Loki and the other gods were fighting.

And they were relying on him, Hiccup knew it.

He'd already wasted enough time. This was fate. Fate always found a way to make you obey. And Hiccup was determined to safe this world. But he had to accept the fact that he couldn't do that alone.

Darkness was fought with light. Not with a pointy sword.

The fights rose higher and higher. Each opponent was different. Some were just like Hiccup. Ordinary people that did the fighting for the fun of it. Some were soldiers, some knights, some idiots that thought they could handle a sword and some travelers.

They varied from size and weight but most of the time Hiccup was in an inferior position.

That didn't mean he was inferior at all!

Like he imagined, he was way faster than others. And he quickly learned that he didn't need to parry full strength blows. He could deflect them and make his opponent stumble and lose his balance. Still, something felt off. As good as he was in the prelim, it didn't mean he stood a chance in the next rounds.

It was late noon already when the couples for the last sixteen were decided. Now there was a short break.

Hiccup was drenched in sweat and his limps hurt. But he had made it into the last sixteen. That meant he was now in the top eight.

Of over a hundred applicants, most older and twice his size.

Hiccup felt pride rise in his chest.

Which made him a little bit to carefree.

When the first match of the last sixteen was announced, it was him against the guard at the gate from yesterday.

He sneered at Hiccup.

"I would never have though that you'd made it this far brat. But I'm going to put an end to it. I promise." Hiccup smirked. "Don't promise what you can't hold." The man's face grew red and he charged at him yelling: "Insolent brat, I'm going to show you how to speak to your elders."

Hiccup laughed and dodged each strike without raising his sword a centimeter. He jumped backwards and up in the air, to avoid a low strike to his feet.

But he underestimated the man. He wasn't without a reason a part of the guard. With lightning speed he began, infuriated by Hiccups care-freeness, to chop at him. Hiccup yelled a bit and raised his sword just in time to defend himself.

He dejected a mighty blow to his head and sent his opponent stumbling past him but he swirled around and Hiccup had to fall to the ground to avoid the arch of the sword.

But the guard man wasn't finished. He started to bring his sword down to the ground off and off again and again. Hiccup only avoided them by inches and by sliding through the sandy ground on his back. His sword was useless in his hand

He used the moment where the guard raised his sword high over his head for the final blow to get up and tackle the man.

He was so surprised, he let his sword drop.

Hiccup stood over him, panting heavily, the sand itching on his sweaty skin.

"Do you yield?" he asked, pressing his sword against the man's throat.

The guy sneered between clenched teeth: "I…yield." The referee rang the bell to make it official that the fight had stopped.

Hiccup stepped back, put his sword away and offered the man a hand while the crowds went wild.

The man hesitated a moment, then he gripped Hiccups hand and got up. But as soon as he was standing, he yanked Hiccups arm hard down and Hiccup flew to the ground. There were loud shouts and some people came running up to them and restrained the man before he could do anything else.

Hiccup laid on the ground clutching his arm. His sword-arm.

Someone rolled him onto his back and he shut his eyes tight. There was muttering and then someone lifted him up and carried him off. The voices around him died down.

Hiccup was sure his shoulder was dislocated and his elbow hurt.

He slowly opened his eyes.

He was in a tent lying on a field bed. A guy not much older than him smiled at him.

"Hey there." "Hello." Hiccup mumbled. "I'm Eric. Your shoulder is dislocated. I have to set it back. It's gonna hurt like crazy but it will be better than having it not located again!" he explained. "I figured that out myself." Hiccup sighed and sat up. "Do it." The guy nodded and carefully grabbed Hiccups arm.

"On three." He said. Hiccup nodded.

"One…" The guy yanked at his arm and it made a loud 'Crack' and Hiccup yelled slightly. "Holy mother of Freya!" he cursed. "You said three." "Sorry. It was so tempting." Eric helped him pull on a sling. "There you go. Hold it still for the next day or two. Then it should be okay. If not you should go to a healer."

Hiccup nodded. "But what about the fight?" Eric looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Well, no fighting for a long time my friend." Hiccup gasped. "What?" "Don't worry. They'll give you money compensation. What that guy did was totally off limits. Especially were the fight was over." Hiccup stammered: "But…I need to fight! This is important!" "It's just a regular competition. Don't worry, there be more next year." "But I don't have that much time." Eric eyed him for a second. Then he said: "Can you fight with your left hand?" Hiccup thought about that. He looked at his left hand.

Hesitantly he picked up his sword someone had picked up for him.

He lifted it a bit and weighted it in his hand.

"Maybe." "It's worth a shot." Hiccup nodded. "Thank you." "Don't mention it. Get out there and kick butts. You're quite a phenomenon for everybody here. There are bets on you, my friend." Hiccup nodded and got up.

Toothless, who had been sitting the whole time next to him, sniffed at his arm. "It's okay buddy. Don't worry." Toothless cooed and tried to lick his arm. "Ah, no thank you, you slimy reptile. No need for that."

They exited the tent and Hiccup made his way back to the fighting fields. He was escorted by a young lad, maybe twelve or thirteen.

He looked up at Hiccup with adorable big eyes and admiration.

When he entered the field, the crowds went wild, again.

The guard still stood there, restrained by two others and sneered at him.

But Hiccup gave him the cold shoulder. He faced first the referee, then the King. Both looked with interest at him.

Everybody was holding their breath, Hiccup could feel it.

He took a deep breath and intuitional he raised his sword with his left arm and called out loud: "I-fight-ON!"

Needless to say the crowed was happy about that.

From his balcony up in the tribune, the king looked at the young boy. The name again and again rolled through his head.

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,…_

Could it be?

Hiccup was back in his tent, waiting for the next fight, now in the quarter-finals. He wasn't quite sure about the left hand thing.

But he shrugged it off and sighed. He drank a bit of the painkiller Eric had bought him and walked up and down in his tent.

When suddenly someone behind him spoke up:

"Quite a fight." He turned around and paled.

It was the dark-haired princess in the red dress.

He bowed down, not sure how to react properly.

She laughed and it sounded like bells. "No need for that. I'm only acting as a messenger. "And that…is…?" Hiccup stammered. Up close she was even prettier. Her skin was so pure and clean…

Suddenly he was aware that he was only dressed in dirty, sandy, sweaty Viking cloth. His hair probably was a mess and with the sling he probably didn't look very heroic.

The princess stepped up to him.

"My father wishes to talk with you. Even if you don't win, you are invited to our table after tonight's final."

Hiccup bowed again. "Please deliver my thanks to the king. I would be honor and I would love to talk to him too. That was all the point of me taking part in this competition." He answered truthfully.

She smiled. Her teeth were perfect.

"I will. Good luck with your fight." She raised her hand and took something from the inside of her sleeve. It was a long, bright red, tape. She wrapped it around Hiccups upper left arm. "For good luck in the finals." He lowered his head. "Thank you princess." She smiled and turned around.

"I'll see you tonight then." "Yes." "I'm looking forward it." She glanced at Toothless. "And please, bring your dragon." "I will." "Very well."

With that she exit the tent.

Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Did that just really happened?" Toothless shrugged and gave him a toothless smile.

The quarter finals were…interesting.

When Hiccup entered the field, he was nervous for the first time since his first fight.

His sword now in his left hand, he approached the other man.

It was a big and tough guy, about the size of Gobber. He hand stingy black hair and no beard. His word looked like it was a stall as Hiccup was.

He wondered how he could lift it.

He was aware of all the eyes suddenly. And of course of the princess and her father and her sister just above him.

He forced himself not to look.

_Don't get distracted_, he thought.

He griped his sword harder.

The first strike came. Hiccup raised his sword and…his eyes grew wide.

Hiccup, being educated by Vikings, had learned always to use his right hand. Every Viking used his right hand. It was known that left-handed people were mostly possessed by Loki or messed with or just evil.

So Hiccup had his whole life used his right hand, never knowing…

That he was left-handed!

But he knew it the second he had raised his sword to parry the strike with an unknown force. It felt so much easier to wield the sword.

Hiccup couldn't say that it look gracious or elegant or breathtaking how he fought. But it was effective.

Hiccup sliced, dodged, parried, rolled between his opponent's legs, jumped and basically won the whole thing.

The other quarter final was quickly decided.

Hiccup would meet Jacob von Holdenstein, a giant knight form the king's court, in the final.

Hiccup thought it was bit unfair that someone so good trained like this knight fought in a tournament like this but then again, Hiccup told himself, if he needed the attention or the applause, he should have it.

It was a few minutes before the battle that Hiccup for the first time realized how tiered he was.

Up until now adrenalin, excitement and his mother's talent along with a few sip of beer and a cold bucket of water to the face had kept him awake.

Now, as he made his next step, his knees nearly buckled.

He dragged himself over to the next bench and sat down.

He sighed and stretched his arms and moved his shoulders.

Big bruise, dark blue and purple, were covering him everywhere. Small cuts too. He was stiff and his leg started throbbing.

"Damn it. Couldn't it have last it a bit longer?" he cursed.

"Hey, Haddock. You're up. The final is in a minute!" one of the helpers called out and grinned.

Hiccup groaned. Using his sword like crutch, he wobbled over to the field. There he collected himself and, not for the first time but the last time surely, stepped onto the field.

Jacob von Holdenstein emerged from the other side.

He looked even scarier.

His blood-red armor glistened like fresh blood in the late sun. That didn't help Hiccups confidence.

Neither did the fact that he was armed with a blade, similar to Hiccups but still bigger and thicker. His footprints were as big as Hiccups face.

He swallowed hard.

"Holy bearded head of Odin, how did I ever think I could win this?" Panic swelled up in him. His lips were dry.

His sword felt heavy and he was shocked when the referee suddenly ringed the bell to start the last fight.

And Jacob von Holdenstein didn't hesitate to charge at the young Viking.

Hiccup managed a weak block but he refused to give up this easy. He caught a glimpse of something red in the corner of his eye and saw what it was. The princess's red tape. Determined to not go down like this he pushed against the other man and he took a surprised step back.

Hiccup dodged under his arm and kicked him into his heavy armored chest.

Mistake. Even though he used his fake metal leg, the repulsion was too big and Hiccup fell to the ground. He managed to make it a roll and got up behind the knight.

Bad idea.

Jacob just kick backwards, lifting Hiccup off the ground.

Hiccup groaned when he got up.

"This is so humiliating. Just right now I have to go back to my scrawny incapable-of-everything-self." He panted and dodged another swipe that could have cut his head clean off.

Hiccup staggered back. Jacob smiled smugly.

He swung his sword und Hiccup knew exactly where he would hit him. And he had an idea. It was stupid and there was a certain risk but he had faith.

The blade came down and hit Hiccups fake leg.

And stuck there.

The moment the blade hit, Hiccup made a leap backwards so Jacob couldn't try to free his sword.

Jacobs expression was priceless.

Hiccup used his distraction to hit him hard in the forehead with the hilt of his sword. He pressed the blade against the guy's thick neck. "Do you yield?"

Under his helmet Jacob laughed. "Sorry kid. Not today." With that he disarmed Hiccup in a second, holding his own sword against his throat. "Do you yield?" Hiccup sighed. "I yield."

**AN: So, Hiccup is after all not a master of anything yet. Next chapter will be interesting. I don't know if I will finish it today.**

**Loki will come back, shortly and the next chapter is probably back at Berk.**

**So, tell me what you think! I would like some reviews. **

**Thanks, love you all and thanks for the nice comments! They really mean a lot to me.**


	26. Meanwhile

Chapter Twenty-Six: Meanwhile

In the meanwhile, hundreds of miles away from Derandolia and Hiccups sword fighting competition, seven ugly men, and all dripping wet and covered in burns, reached the shore of a small island.

The tallest man got to his feet, clutching his badly burned, nearly unrecognizable, hand to his chest and starred loathing towards the south-west.

"I swear by all the gods, I will make this little runt pay. And if it's the last thing I do. I swear, I will tear every last bone out of his little body and will kill that god's forsaken dragon of his!"

The other men growled in approval.

"As soon as we make it to the next town we make our way for Berk. When the boy returns, all he will find are ashes and bones!"

Alvin spit to the ground and turned around.


	27. A talk with royalty

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A talk with royalty

"So master Hiccup. How did you do it?"

Hiccup nearly dropped his silver fork. He swallowed hard and turned to face the king.

"I beg your pardon your majesty." He asked with a shaking voice.

The king smiled kindly. He gestured to Jacob von Holdenstein, who sat next to Hiccup.

"How where you able to take my knights blow to the leg? It, after all, _stuck_ there! Did you wear special protection? After all, a normal person wouldn't be able to stand such immense pain…" the king trailed doff and looked at Hiccup expectantly.

And not just him, everybody was looking at Hiccup.

Up until now the dinner had gone very well.

Hiccup and Toothless had been welcomed with Jacob von Holdenstein in the Grand-Hall of the castle by the servants.

Then they'd been leg into the dining hall with giant crystal candlelight hanging from the ceiling. The table was laid with the best porcelain and the finest crystal and pure silver cutlery.

Shortly after, the king and his daughters had welcomed them.

Most of the time they were talking to Jacob which Hiccup was fine with.

The two princesses introduced themselves to him as Joanna and Katrina.

Joanna was the older one that had visited him in his tent during the tournament.

He bowed to her and said: "Thank you for your band Milady. I think it helped a bit." He wanted to hand it to her but she closed his fingers around it. "Keep it. For more luck in future." She said.

Her sister was very different.

She was pretty, Hiccup guessed but not in an elegant way like her sister. In a way she was like Astrid. Rebellious, strong fierce and she had a Terrible-Terror that followed her everywhere.

She kept throwing glances at Hiccup and it made him a bit nervous when her light green eyes pierced him. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking of him.

Luckily the dinner had been served and the knight and the king started talking about inner politics and from time to time Joanna joined in.

Katrina kept eating and playing with her dragon so Hiccup ate in silence. Toothless was gulping down a huge amount of fish in one corner of the room.

Until now.

Hiccups face grew red and he said: "Actually, I have an, you could say unfair, advantage. Your knight could have hit my leg over and over again and I would have kept fighting. Because my left leg is fake."

He took off his boot and showed them his metal leg.

Joanna chocked but the king pointed incuriously with his fork at his leg. "You mean you fought men twice your size with a fake leg?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Guess so."

Jacob von Holdenstein looked at him with newfound respect.

"Seriously Milord" Hiccup said "a fight is about more than strength and size. It's about tactics and smarts. I don't look like much but the first rule is always never to underestimate your opponent. I had to learn that the hard way. My leg was the cost."

The king eyed him shortly. Then he took another bite of his steak.

"My daughter told me, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Hiccup nodded. "That it right but with all due respect, I would like to talk to you about it in private. No offence." "None taken." The knight said.

When the servants started to clear away the table, the knight got up, bowed to the princesses and the king and said: "Your majesties it was a pleasure as always. Milord, I will see you around. But now I have to return to my beloved." "Please send my best wishes to your fiancé." The king, George was his name, said warmly. "I will. Good night." Then he turned to face Hiccup.

"Master Haddock, it was a pleasure to battle you. I speak the truth when I say I learned something. You are a formidable sword fighter and I'm sure you will make a fearsome fighter on the battlefield. I sincerely hope that we will never meet each other under such circumstances. But I hope that whenever you should stop by again, you will come to some fights amongst comrades."

Hiccup hastily got up to shake the knight's hand.

"Thank you Sir. I hope I will find the time."

Jacob von Holdenstein nodded one last time and left the room.

Katrina got up and stretched. "I'll be lying down father. Have a good night sleep." Then she turned to face Hiccup.

Something was hidden in her gaze but Hiccup couldn't see it.

"Mister Haddock…I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Hiccup swallowed. "That is yet to be decided." She nodded sharply. "Very well."

With that she too left.

"Now then Master Haddock. Why don't we take a walk through the palest? At night it's quite nice and quiet." Hiccup nodded. "That sounds like a good idea Milord." The king turned to face his oldest daughter.

"Will you be fine on your own?" She smiled. "I'll be following my sisters example and lay down. I'm tiered. Have a good night gentleman." She looked at Hiccup and smiled. "Mister Haddock." "Princess." She walked slowly out of the room, glancing one last time back at him.

The king led Hiccup out of another door, where Hiccup slightly woke Toothless, who was having a nap after the nice meal and signaled him to follow him.

"Well then, let's go."

"I assume you are going to tell me what a Viking is doing so far south out of his home territory." Hiccup flinched.

For a second he thought about playing dumb but the king looked at him with hard eyes.

"What gave me away?" George snorted. "Besides the clothing and your dragon?" "Yes?" "Your name."

Hiccup looked at him irritated. "My name?"

George laughed as they strolled down the empty corridors. "How many Hiccup Horrendous Haddocks do you think there are in the world?"

Hiccup thought about it.

"So you know me?" The king laughed. "No. I don't know you. But I knew your namesake. Well, one of them. I knew your great-great-great-great-grandfather Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II."

Hiccup looked at him doubtfully. "That's not possible." The king laughed softly. "You must learn one thing young Master Hiccup. Nothing is impossible, not if the word itself says: "I'm possible." I'm not a regular mortal. I'm the reincarnation of an ancient ancestor that was blessed by the gods to live through the decades of time. In my head are the experiences of several hundred years saved. In a way I met and did not met your ancestor. But I remember him clearly." He looked at Hiccup from head to toe.

"When they first called out your name I wouldn't believe it. But now…you look exactly like him."

Hiccup tried to proceed that. Okay. So the king was a hundreds of years old soul in a new body.

"Doesn't that suck after a while? I mean, never ending a life?" "Oh, I do end my lives. I'm just coming back. When I die, I will be reincarnated in one of my daughter's sons. Just with another rest of memories." "Isn't that too much information for the brain at some point?" "There is no use in second guessing the gods ways. And besides, we were talking about you."

He looked at Hiccup. "So, start talking."

So Hiccup told him everything. From his life in Berk to the night he shot down Toothless, to befriending him, to leaving, to fighting the Red Death.

At his encounter with Loki and his growing friendship with the god, he hesitated.

George saw it. "And?" "And the god Loki became my self-declared brother and god-father. He sent me on this mission because it's my destiny." George raised his eyebrows and suddenly laughed.

"You Horrendous-Haddocks. You attach the gods more than light does mosquitoes."

Hiccup looked at him confused.

"Come with me. I'll show you what I mean."

The king lead Hiccup into a very deep part of the castle.

They were now in a huge gallery. Giant portraits decorated the walls. Mostly men, some women then and there. They all looked majestic and fearsome and royal.

"This is the gallery of Kings and heroes. People, who did great thing for Derandolia or were remarkable in another way." George lead Hiccup along the faces and Hiccup thought the eyes followed him.

"When your great-grandfather first came here, he was my age. He was the first Viking ever to come this far south but we heard of them. He stumbled onto our shores, mumbling something about stopping a war."

We took him in. Mainly because we were curious. Anyway, he and I became friends pretty fast and he told me how he had to learn how to befriend dragons to stop the war. You must know that back in that time, we were fighting dragons too. He told us that his tribe had banned him and that he only was allowed to come back when he had succeeded in stopping the war or when he had laid off this madness and had come to his senses because everybody thought he was mad. No one believed him that Odin had spoken to him in his dreams and that Lofin had given him special talents. They threatened him to ship off over the edge of the world."

Hiccup flinched. "Typical charming Viking demeanor." He sighed.

Georg nodded and carried on.

"Anyway. We didn't want to fight the dragons anymore so we made a truce with him. And he did the unthinkable. He actually trained them and wrote a book about it. Since then we made peace with the dragons. The pictures in the walls outside? That's him."

Hiccup looked the the king with eyes the size of plates.

"He…did train…them? Why did that never reach Berk? Didn't he return?" Georges face grew dark. "Oh he did return alright. He presented them his book and showed them how it worked but they thought he was infiltrated by some evil force or Loki was playing with them, so they banned him, burned the book and wrote his story new." Hiccup was speechless. "He returned shortly after that, flying on the back of a dragon, just like yours." Hiccups eyes grew even bigger. "A Night Fury?" "Ey lad. A Night Fury." George looked sadly at the picture of Hiccups ancestor. Hiccup didn't see much resemblance. The again this picture looked like it was painted when his ancestor was several years older than him. Except the eyes maybe. That dark forest green was unique.

"How did he do it? The training I mean? Did he…like I…study the dragons?" "Oh no. Lofin gave him an ability, just like Loki gave you one. And their quite similar. Lofin made that Hiccup the second could understand 'dragonese'. The language of the dragons. Just like you understand any language you hear. But compared to you, he couldn't _speak_ dragonese." Hiccups mind worked hard

"This book…" he asked. "What was it called?" "It was called 'A heroes guide to deadly dragons.'. **(AN: And that is a fact. It's one of Cressida Cowell's "How to"…-series.)** He wrote down about every species he could find and how to train each of it. Took him several years." "Do you…still have an example?" The king looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Yes." "Can I…see it?"

George paused a moment before he continued talking like he hadn't heard Hiccups question.

"But coming back to your story. Loki took you in and sent you off to save the world. How are you supposed to do that?" Hiccup sighed. "I shall unite the seven nations. Unity, all for everyone, that would fight the darkness."

George continued walking down the hall. Hiccup glanced back one last time. He could swear he saw his great-something-grandfather blink at him.

"And do you know how to do so?" Hiccup took a deep breath. "I hope to find in the six other nations allies with whom I will be able to fight side by side." "And why did you come here first?" "I was told that you would probably understand me. Looks like that was right." Hiccup smiled a bit. The king nodded. "Indeed."

A few minutes they walked in silence. Finally they reached heavy oak-doors and the king pushed them open.

It was an amazing three-story high library with windows from the ceiling to the floor, shelves full books, comfortable armchairs and long tables and fireplaces that light the place.

It was a wonderful place but Hiccup was a bit occupied with other things.

"So what do you want from me now?" "I wish for your help in the war. That when I call for you, you will be there." George looked him while he let his finger stroke over the books backs.

"You want me to put my men into another war?" Hiccup shrugged. "You will have to fight anywhere. Except you want to go down without a fight. So why not fight alongside the other nations and beat the monsters of the dark?" The king sighed. "I don't think my men will follow the word of a teenage Viking." "They did before. What about my ancestor? Hiccup the II?" "That was a long time back. And different." "How was that different?"

"You want me to believe that there is an ancient darkness out there, infiltration the universe. I'm sorry Master Hiccup but I find that hard to believe." "But you believe that fact that you are a hundred years old soul in a new body?" "I can't doubt my own existence. But I can doubt the existence if the at darkness you claim we are facing."

Hiccup breathed deeply.

"Your majesty. It's not different. Fate repeats itself over and over. The same structures, the same circumstances. And if we don't stand together, we will all go down and then it won't matter if you believe me or not." The king glared at him. "You say that I have no choose? Do you want to tell me what I have to do anyway?" "No. I just point out the obvious." "I will have to talk with the war-council about this matter."

Hiccup bowed slightly. "I can't ask for more. Just consider my words carefully. They speak the truth."

The king shook his head. "You're just a boy." "So was Hiccup the second." "That was different. The problem at hand was something we knew." "You know the darkness. It's everywhere. It's in every single bad thing that happens." The king glared again.

"You can spend the night here. Tomorrow I'll show you the book. And maybe talk to the war-council." Hiccup nodded. "Thank you, your majesty."

The left the library through another exit and were back in the main hall.

There was a servant waiting for them.

"Bring Master Haddock and his dragon to one of the guest rooms." He ordered. Then he turned around to face Hiccup. "I'll think about it. Good night." "Good night Sire."

Hiccup watched the king leave.

Then he turned around to face Toothless, who'd been walking behind them the whole time and aid in North: "That means as much as: "No I won't think about it!" I must know. My father always said it."

Toothless cooed and nudged him in his side. "Yeah, your right. Let's get some sleep."


	28. Books, crazy royalties and an escape

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Books, crazy royalties and an escape

On Berk, Hiccups bed considered of a wooden frame, wooden planks, a small pillow and a blanket.

It was never really comfortable but he'd gotten used to it.

Then he'd run away. Loki might have given him a bed but it wasn't that different from his old one.

After that he'd started his journey. There, he usually slept in caves, tugged firmly under Toothless' wing and cuddled in a blanket with a small pillow.

He'd gotten use to it too.

But now he lay in a King-Size bed with thousand pillows and a hundred blankets, a soft mattress and he hated it!

His whole life he'd asked for such a comfortable bed. And now that he had it, he didn't want it any more.

Maybe due to the fact that he'd been tossing around for nearly an hour now, tiered, but not able to sleep.

His conversation with the King and all the information he'd gathered swirled around in his head.

_His ancestor, Hiccup the second, had brought peace to this land by training the dragons. But Berk had banned him for doing so when he succeeded. Why?_

_His Ancestor had a connection with the gods, just like him. And he could speak dragonese. Just like Hiccup could speak any other language. Plus he was supposedly the exact twin of his ancestor. Why them and how?_

_The King was an immortal soul with all kind of sets of memories. How?_

_Next the king didn't believe him. And Hiccup doubted that even if he consulted his war-council, they would agree with him._

So what now?

He turned again onto his side and starred at the white wall.

The book.

All his thoughts went back to that book. What had the King called it? "A hero's guide to deadly dragons." He mumbled. Hiccup sat up. He needed that book. For sure.

Then he laid back. Even if he managed to find his way back to the library, would it guarantee him that it was there?

He sighed.

Something dry and scaly pressed against his arm.

He looked into Toothless' big green orbs.

"Imagine that bud. If _I_ could speak dragonese… I would be able to understand you even better. And with that book! We could train every dragon. Oh, that would make so many things so much easier."

Toothless cooed and licked his cheek. The message was obvious to Hiccup. 'You don't need to speak my tong to understand me.'

"I know bud. It's just…something tells me this book is important."

The next morning, Hiccup was woken by the same servant that had showed him his room the evening before.

He brought him breakfast and told him that the King sent his greetings and that he was busy with kingdom issues. Hiccup should feel free to explore the castle and the library.

Hiccup couldn't hide his grin. That was nice.

But he had to realize it wasn't as nice as he thought. He somehow found the library but when he entered and saw the place, fully lighten with daylight, he swallowed. Gods above, this place was huge!

Try to find a book here.

Luckily there was a librarian. He was scrawny, thin and with no apparent reason armed with two swords.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a book." "Then you're right. This _is_ a library, you know?" the man sneered. Hiccup fought the urge to roll with his eyes. He knew that!

"It's called 'A hero's guide to deadly Dragons'. You don't happen to know where it is, do you?" The man looked at him with small eyes. "Yes, I do." Hiccups heart skipped a beat. "But I'm not telling you." Hiccups heart sank.

He sighed. "Why?" "Because it's the king's property. And you're not the king." "Obviously. But my ancestor wrote it." "Everybody could say that." "Pretty please?" "No."

Hiccup sighed and left.

He was somewhere deep inside the labyrinth of bookshelves, reading some book about different breeds of dragons.

It was interesting. Many of those dragons Hiccup didn't know. And unlike in Berk, here they were raised and sold. Like sheep and horses.

He was reading the chapter about rare species, when someone next to him said: "You know, I tried many time to get my father to let me read that book. But he won't. No one is allowed to read it except him. Everything we learn for training dragons is transferred by word." Hiccup shrieked and let the book drop.

He bent down and scooped it up. When he straightened again he saw Princess Joanna standing in front of him. He bowed.

"Don't do that Hiccup. I feel strange if you do so." He shifted his weight awkwardly. She just looked at the books and while pulling out this and that she talked on.

"Which is a good thing if you ask me. I assume my father told you all about your ancestor." Hiccup nodded. "What he did was great. But as you probably know, knowledge is might. And who is mighty can be dangerous." "For your father?" he asked. "For the kingdom." She glanced at him. "You maybe not know this Hiccup but that book…it brought also a lot of sorrow with it and the one who wrote it. And what it says is not necessarily good." Hiccup arched an eyebrow. "When has knowledge ever been bad?" "When it was abused for power." "Do you fear I would use the book for such things?" She turned to face him. "I don't know what you want here, nor am I sure I want to. But you have to be more careful." "What do you mean?" "I'm not sure I'm the right one to tell you. Just don't tax my father's patience longer than necessary okay?" "You want me to leave?" "Not exactly. More to retreat. Yu don't belong here. None of you does." Hiccup was confused. "You aren't the first one to seek the book Hiccup. Over the years there were many attempts to steal the book. A few times those people succeeded. We always got it back. But always there were fights over the book. Many died getting it. And horrible things happened because of it. Don't be angry if my father won't give it to you." "But can I at least read it? It was written by my ancestor. It's practically my property." She pierced him with her dark eyes. "Is it?" He swallowed.

"Look, I need the book to do, what I was chosen to do. I can't tell you all of it. But if you don't help me, we're all going to die." "I'm not sure I would ally with someone who is not going to tell me the whole truth." "A few things don't need to be told and a few things mustn't be told." Hiccup tried to reason. The he sighed. "Would you talk with your father about it?" Joanna shook her head.

"I'll have to think about it. And I'll be honest, I'm not so sure."

With that she disappeared in the rows of shelves.

Hiccup felt defeated.

In the rafters over him, something moved.

He looked up but saw nothing but darkness.

He shook it off as some kind of stress.

Back in his room, he walked up and down like a trapped tiger. He needed the alliance of Derandolia in this. He needed the book. He felt he did. On the other hand how things were going he might as well leave now.

He was torn between wasting his time and travelling on. Maybe come back later.

He sighed.

He sat down on his bed and looked at the sleeping form of Toothless. He wasn't sure why, but ever since he'd heard about his ancestors ability, he started to wonder, what Toothless had to say sometimes or what he talked with other dragons about.

Hiccup spend the whole evening in his room until a servant called him for dinner.

Again they sat together, all four of them.

But other than yesterday there was silence. Joanna kept looking at her plate. Hiccup could tell that she was still bothered by their talk this afternoon.

After a while the king cleared his throat.

"I've talked to my council this morning. And they agree. This is nothing we will go to war for."

Hiccup felt how all hope shattered inside him.

He looked into the kings eyes.

"I see." He said and got up. "Where are you going?" Joanna asked. "Packing my things. There is no reason for me to stay here." He bowed to the king. "Thank you your majesty. It was worth a try. I hope you see that everything that will happen from now on will be your own fault."

"Hiccup, wait!" He didn't, as he strolled down the corridors to his room. Joanna ran behind him, her long dress slowing her down.

He pushed open the doors to his room. Toothless looked up, annoyed by the sudden disturbance.

"Hiccup you can' just leave!" Joanna panted. "Why? You said it yourself, I don't belong here. I only will bring sorrow." "That's not what I meant." "Then what did you mean?" She threw her arms in the air desperately. "Not this." "I really don't see why you suddenly care." She sighed. "Maybe I've come to lie you." She muttered.

Hiccup froze dead in his tracks. "You…what?" Joanna's face was bright red. "I…I think I like you Hiccup. I've never got meet many people from outside. Only people my father wanted me to meet. And you…when you came along, you were…you were so…" "So what?" he demanded to know.

Joanna lunched forward and crashed her lips into his.

Hiccup stood there frozen like a stature.

The awkward moment was disrupted by the sound of a loud bell, rang through the night. They broke apart.

"That's the warning bell. Something happened." Joanna said, their kiss totally forgotten. "But what? Did a criminal escape?" "We currently don't have any in the dungeons."

She looked at him with a frown. "Stay here, I go and talk to my father. And please, don't leave."

With that she was gone.

Hiccup stood there like ordered and never picked up.

But that was before the door to his room burst open again. But it wasn't Joanna. It was the king and a whole squared of knights and guards.

Hiccup rose. "What's the matter?"

The king snarled. "You are you treacherous snake. It's just like before. You are like your ancestor. A lair, a thief!" Hiccup raised his arms. "What are you talking about?" "You stole the book! I don't know who you found it, but I want it back and I want you gone!"

"What book?" Hiccup cried. "Don't play stupid boy, you know which book. The book of dragons!" Hiccups eyes widened. "Somebody took it?" "You took it!" "No, I didn't!" "Arrest him men!"

Looking back at it, Hiccup was sure it was a stupid move but he was in panic. He reached for his backpack, whistled sharply and set the room on fire.

Within seconds smoke blocked everybody's view. Flames rose and burned everything in their reach.

Hiccup heard shouting, cries, commands and coiffing.

Toothless was at his side and together they managed to escape from the room. The flames were as usual no problem and even the smoke had no effect on him.

Outside the smoke was not so dense.

The hurried down the hallways.

"This went really bad." Hiccup said to Toothless.

They heard shouts behind them and loud footsteps. "Damn it, they found out we're not there anymore."

Hiccup had the feeling there were steps coming from everywhere around him.

He directed Toothless into a smaller corridor and ran along.

But then there were shouts from ahead. Panicking he looked around but even from the direction they had come from, footsteps closed in on them.

They were cornered, done for, doomed, their fate was sealed…

"In here you idiot!" someone hissed next to him.

Hiccup, again, jumped.

Out of nothing stood a figure, dressed all in black next to him. The voice under the tight mask was muffled and Hiccup couldn't make out a single feature.

Next to him/her was a black hole in the wall. A secret passage.

"In there or they will find you."

Hiccup didn't disagree.

A small part of his mind warned him that this might be a trap but he was desperate. And desperate times call for desperate actions.

He and Toothless dived into the blackness and the secret door closed behind.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklnebreaklinebreaklinebr eaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Hiccup could only hear his fats beating heart and his erratic breathing.

Then there were sparks in the darkness and a torch blew to life.

The masked figure stood there, in what seemed to be a tunnel.

"Thanks." He said and wiped the sweat away.

"Follow me. And don't make any noise."

For a few minutes they ran through the darkness.

From time to time Hiccup could hear shouts through the walls.

"Where are we going?" he whispered. "Somewhere safe to open a door and get you out. Now shut up." "What's your name?" "Which part of 'shut up' didn't you understand?" he/she hissed. Honestly, Hiccup couldn't make out the gender of his savior.

But he obeyed and shut up.

After a while they stopped at a dead end.

Hiccup thought they might have taken the wrong way but the figure pressed a hand against the wall and it slid open.

"Come on." The corridor was dark, empty and silent.

They tiptoed along, avoiding the bigger corridors.

But Hiccup wasn't a lucky person.

Suddenly there was a "There they are!" and it sounded like a whole football team of Hairy-Hooligans was coming their way. Petrifying.

Hiccup looked at the figure in black.

"I'll distract them. Just follow this corridor; it will lead you to the main hall. Be careful there they will probably have set up guards to keep you from escaping, should you make it that far. Just wait that the end for me, okay?" Hiccup nodded. "Okay. Now throw me." "What?" "You heard right. Throw me up!" He/she pointed at the low rafters that decorated ceiling above them.

He didn't ask, he folded his hands together and the figure came running at him, stepped into the folded hands and Hiccup pushed him/her upwards.

He/she sailed through the air and caught the rafter. A moment he/she hung there, then he/she managed to climb on it.

Quickly he/she got to both feed and what came next make Hiccups heart stop.

The figure _jumped_.

It landed on the next rafter probably four meters away and continued jumping, somersaulting and cart wheeling to make his/her way up the corridor.

Hiccup had never seen anything like this before. There was no sound, just a brief shadow, blending in with the shadows around.

He didn't see the men but he heard surprised shouts and angry calls, followed by the sound of metal against metal.

He looked at Toothless. "Should we follow?" The dragon shrugged. Suddenly all noise died down.

"Or not." Hiccup decided and started running down the aisle.

The end of the corridor was quickly reached.

They peaked into the great hall. The figure was right. Over there dozen guards alone guarded the entrance.

Not counting the ones patrolling around.

Suddenly there was the figure next to him.

He/she hissed. "Well done Haddock. This won't be easy." "Won't be easy? There are over thirty armed men guarding the hall. And more probably coming our way!" he shrieked.

The figure looked at him though it was hard to tell, the Mask had no holes for the eyes. That must have been what it was like to be starred down by an earthworm.

_Concentrate Hiccup. Loki? No, now concentrate or I skin you alive._

"…they should be distracted and we go, okay?"

Hiccup shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked. He could've sworn that the the figure rolled with its eyes under its mask.

"Just follow my lead. How do they say? Offence is the best defense?"

With that he/she stormed forward, charging at the nearest guard, two wickedly long and sharp curved knifes in hands.

"Whoever that is, he/she has totally lost it! And me apparently too."

With that he charged too.

Everything was a blur. Sidestep, slash, duck, stab, roll, hit, parry swing. For a while it went on like this.

Men fell from his strikes or fled.

But most of the work did the mystery figure. He/she fought like a daemon.

At one point he/she looked up and saw him looking at him/her in awe.

"Don't just stand there." He/she called. "Do something you lazy…" the insult never followed. Hiccup saw someone creeping up behind him/her and he called out: "Behind you."

The figure swirled around just to see the blade coming down.

Hiccup grabbed instantly for his two throwing knifes.

He'd never used them before but now they flew through the air and hit their target. He ran for his savior and grabbed his/her arm and hauled him/her to his/her feet **(gods above, this is getting annoying. Just find out which gender he/she is! :-p) **but then he made the mistake and looked down. His two knifes had hit the guard in the throat and the head.

He felt nauseous. He'd killed a man. A man who might be a father or husband, who was a son and a friend!

The figure had to slap him to wake him from his trance.

"Hiccup! We have to get out of here!" He shook his head. "Right. Toothless!" The dragon was at his side. Hiccup helped the hurt warrior onto his back and climbed behind him/her. "Let's go!"

With one plasma blast Toothless shot the giant double doors open, ran outside, opened his wings and with two mighty beats they were airborne, flying over the city.

Below them were shouts and something whistled past Hiccups cheek. "Damn it. Toothless, up!" They clinched to the saddle as the Night Fury honored his name and shot up, fats as a lightning bolt.

All lights and shouts died behind them.

They had made it.

Toothless landed them far away in the woods.

The moon was directly above them and illuminated the clearing. Hiccup helped his…associate… down from Toothless' back.

But imminently he/she collapsed in his arms.

He carefully laid him/her down and kneeled next to him/her. "Okay, where did he hit you?" "I'm fine." "And I'm the princess." He/she punched him in the arm. "Aw!" "Tight." He/she whispered.

Hiccup looked down and saw blood oozing down the leg.

"Okay. Stay low, don't move too much. It doesn't look to deep." It looked pretty deep for him. "Toothless, give us some light buddy." The dragon purred and set some dry leaves on fire. Within a few minutes Hiccup had a nice fire burning.

It light the place nicely and warmed them both.

He turned to face the figure. "I'm going to treat your wound if you let me." He/she just nodded.

Hiccup hesitated. "Can you…take off… your pants maybe?" "Just cut it. I patch it back together later." "Okay." Hiccup carefully cut the material and set to work.

Everybody learned the basic skills in healing wounds and illnesses.

He had a little supply of pain-killing leaves and other herbs as well as bandages.

"Here chew the, the dull the pain and stop the bleeding." "Thanks." He smiled. "I have to be the one to thank you. Without you, I'll be dead." "Probably. But you didn't have to safe me. Yet you did it. Thank you." "Well, now we're even at least."

He set to wrap the bandaged tightly around the leaves and the wound. When he was finished he sat back. He looked up to see that he/she was still holding the leaves in hand. "Go on, you'll feel better." He/she hesitated. "Maybe you should know something first." He/she asked. "And that would be?"

He/she finally took off the mask.

Brownish-blond curls fell down her shoulders and light green eyes looked at him.

"I saved you." Katrina said, a bit guilty.

**AN: Hello there world. Yes I know, been a few days/weeks but honestly. I had no clue how to write what was in my head. But now I have it again and let me tell you, it's going to be great, if I say so myself. **

**This probably won't shock you but because I'm going still to school, I have to write exams, who would have thought it and so I'll of course have to prepare for it. Especially where I'm collecting points for my graduation from school. So I will write but yes, not so much. Once the holidays are back and I have time, there will be more.**

**See you around and please, send me reviews! I love it when I read those. **


	29. Associates? No Colleagues? No Friends?

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Associates? No. Colleagues? No. Friends? ...Yes.

Hiccup just starred at her. "Please don't freak out." She said and smiled a bit but it looked unsure.

"I kidnapped the princes." Her eyes grew wide. "No, you didn't. I wet by myself." She said and crossed her arms. "And I'm sure your father will think the same way about it. When he finds your bed vacant in the morning, _if_ we have that much time." She just rolled her eyes. "I made preparations. They won't know until morning." She rolled her eyes. "Calm down." "I have to send you back!" "Whoa! No rash movements' mister. I'm not going back!" "Yes you are! This is not a place for you." "Why? Because I'm a girl or a princess?" "No, because your father is out on my head. It's not safe with me." "Yeah, I noticed, I was there. I'm the one with the sword wound." "Shut up and let me think." "Aye aye captain." He sent her dirty look.

A few minutes he paced up in front of the fire while she chewed the leaves.

"Well done by the way, the whole kingdom is after your head and that within one day! Hat has to be a new record." He glared at her. "With no reason at all I have to say in my own defense. I didn't steal the book, you have to believe that!" She shrugged. "I know." "Exactly what I say… wait what?" "I know you didn't. You don't know where it is. But I do. And I did it." "Wait what?" "I stole the book. For you." "For me?" "Yes. Are you deaf or what?" "Why would you do that?" Her face grew red and instantly Hiccup had to think about Joanna and how red she was when she'd kissed him. Blushing, the princesses looked a lot alike.

"I…kinda spied in you…and my father and…my sister. In the…library and…your room…" Now Hiccups face grew hot red.

"How?" "The rafters. They're everywhere in the castle. Moving on them makes hiding and spying a lot easier." Hiccup remembered feeling watched. "So…why did you…spy on me?" She mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What?" "Because I think your right. With everything you told my father and why you're here. And I…want to help you."

He looked at her blankly.

This was Katrina. The royal princess of Derandolia. And yet here she was, dressed in battle-gear, armed and one hell of a fighter.

But at the same time she was the same girl that had ignored him for the past days and hadn't exchanged a word nor a real glance with him.

He opened his mouth to say something. But it took him a few moments.

"But why? And how…I mean…you're you're royalty. Why would you…" "Risk my life for someone like you and a quest like yours? Good question." She sighed. "I…when I saw you, I had this feeling in my gut. It always appears when something is about to happen and until now it was never wrong.

When I overheard my father and you and later his war council, I knew something was wrong. And it wasn't you. It was my father who was wrong. So I decided that if he's not helping you, I would." He looked at her. "Just like this?" "Like I said I had this feeling and…and I hoped to go…on an adventure." She confessed silently.

"What do you mean?"

Hiccup sat down in front of her.

She sighed. "You wouldn't understand." "Try me." "My whole life I never left the city. Hell, I barely left the castle because of my father. He was always commanding me and my sister was too. But I wanted to go on an adventure! Like in my books. I started to train, secretly and silently until I had mastered certain things. A few knights showed me how to handle a weapon but none of them could give me an adventure. And when you came along, my gut told me that you might be my escape."

Hiccup looked at her. "So that's the only reason you're here? To go on in an adventure, are you serious?" he asked. "Yes."

Hiccups anger melted down. "But I just can't take you with me. It'll be a long and dangerous journey." "Perfect." "Full of bandits and pirates." "Sounds like fun and action." "Our life's will be in constant danger, we'll life from what we get, we'll be hunted and hated." "Where do I sign up?" He sighed.

"It's not the only reason I came with you." She said. "It is?" "No. As you said, I'm the princess of Derandolia. People know me outside the land." "Exactly the problem." "No. You said you want to unite the nations. I could act as some kind of assemblyman. What is a better way to persuade the other nations than showing the even the royalty of Derandolia is following you in person? I'll be the personified alliance of Derandolia for you." "Only you're not the official represent for your land, you fled with me." "What they don't know won't make them blow." "Great." "Shut up and appreciate my brilliant thinking." "Your father will warn the other nations. He will want you back." "Then he'll have to drag me in a pack back." She sighed. "Look. I only want to help you. I feel can feel it inside my heart that what you are about to do is the right thing, I believe you when you say that we're in danger." Hiccup sighed. "You'd be the first one." "You can't do this alone Hiccup." "I have Toothless. You know what I mean." She looked up. "Which reminds me…" She whistled, loud and sharp. The tune hurt Hiccups ears and it rolled over the forest, startling a few birds.

"Nightlight should be here soon. She has my things and the book…"

THE BOOK.

"Is it true you stole the book?" he cut her off. She looked startled. "Yes, why?" "Why did you do that?" She grew red again. "For you I guess. I heard…what you told my sister in… your room. About him being your ancestor and it being your property. You know…and I thought maybe you let me stay, if I'd give it to you." "Bribery?" "Best way to get what you want."

He sighed. "You planned this all very well." She shrugged.

"And there is really no way I can talk you off this?" "Definitely no!" "Great." He groaned before he looked at Toothless. The dragon looked happy with the situation. He was eating some spare fish and listened happy to their conversation.

"Since Toothless doesn't seem to object, I think you can tag along for now." Katrina laughed delighted and clapped with her hands. "Thanks you Hiccup!" She surmised him by hugging even though she wasn't supposed to move.

What was it with the girls today?

"No problem Katrina." "Call me Kate." She said. Then she did something Hiccup couldn't explain, even afterwards. She spit into her own hand and help it out for him to shake.

Hiccup looked at her disgusted. "Why did you do that?" "Read about in books. They do it when they seal a pact or an alliance." "So we're now…associates? Allies?" "Maybe friends?" Hiccup spat into his own hand and shook hers. "Friends then."


	30. Twenty questions

Chapter Thirty: Twenty Questions

„Did you leave because you were told by the gods? Like your ancestor?" Kate asked suddenly.

It was morning. After a long nights sleep, they had made their way towards the far end of the land. That was four days ago. Because of Kate's bad leg they couldn't fly too long.

Currently they were resting on a cliff, surrounded by pine trees.

Over a fire they were cooking a big fish and Hiccup was lost in his maps and his journal but mainly in the book that was resting in his lap. It was 'A hero's guide to deadly dragons'. The book was utterly amazing. Detailed pictures of every dragons, exact descriptions, advices and tricks, everything!

Kate was leaning against her dragons side.

Her dragon had showed up in the early morning hours of the first night and was a gorgeous animal. Nightlight was a raven black dragon with golden eyes and golden fire. She was the size of a Deadly Nadder but had four arms and legs and wings lean and elegant as Toothless'.

She'd carried Kate's stuff with her and together they'd made their way onward.

Hiccup looked up. "Not really. I didn't know about the gods at all." He sighed. Might as well tell her everything. "I ran away." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Befriending and training dragons is forbidden where I come from. They raid our villages. They're our enemies. You're considered a traitor if you do so and are banished or killed which both is pretty bad. So I kept Toothless hidden. But one night he took me to the dragons nest. It's what the Vikings have been searching for since they first set foot onto the Archipelago." He poked the fire with his hands. "I found out that they were controlled by a hideous dragon queen that controlled them and forced them to raid us. The Red Death." Hiccup shuddered at the memory. Kate noticed.

"Is that how you lost your leg?" "Nearly. When I was chosen to kill a dragon in front of the village, I ran away and Toothless and I decided to kill the queen. In the act, I lost the leg. But Loki found me and nursed me back to health. After a month or two I was able to travel again. And that was how I started my journey. The rest you heard, when you spied on my and your father." At the last part, a smile broke his lips apart.

She frowned. "I still don't understand. Why where you chosen to kill a dragon at all?" Hiccup sighed. "When you reach a certain age, you are put into dragon training. There you learn how to…kill them. The recruit who does best, has the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the whole village." She glared at him. "Then why didn't you just pretended to be a loser?" "There was need to pretend that. But through Toothless I learned a few tricks and…" He stopped. "And what?" "And I wanted to please my father just for once. He'd never accepted the fact that I wasn't the stereotype Viking he always wanted. But through Toothless, I learned to set my priorities somewhere they mattered." Kate was silent for a moment then she asked carefully. "Why didn't your mother stop your father?" Hiccup stiffened. "She died when I was four in a dragon-raid." "I'm sorry." "I barely remember her. Just bits and pieces. Your mom's dead too, right?" Kate nodded. "I'd say I'm sorry but that never covers it." "Kate nodded.

"Do you have siblings?" she asked. "No. I am the first-born. They planned on having more children but…well…" Kate nodded. "I have cousin. Though he's the one of the reason my life was a living hell." "My sister didn't make it easy for me too. When mom died she thought she had to replace her for me. She always fusses around me and controls me." "She didn't appear like that when…" Kate's eyes seemed to blaze with fire. "When you were snuggling each other's lips?" "We didn't…you were not suppose to…She kissed me!" Kate slummed backwards against Nightlight. "I'm sorry. It's just…I'm fifteen, she's nineteen and had lots of boys. And I…I kissed the boy from the stables once on the cheek. I…I want love too. And seeing her getting it always so easy is…frustrating, I guess." Hiccups cheeks burned even harder. Oh gods, girl-talk. Talking about feelings and relationships. He swallowed. But then he felt ridiculous pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

In fact he knew it pretty well.

But before he could say it out loud, she shook her head. "Sorry. I got lost. Any other relatives?" He sighed. "Aunt and uncle and a guardian or god-father you could say. I was his apprentice in the forge." "Wow, inventor, smith, Dragon-Whisperer, Dragon-Trainer, hero, chosen of the gods, swordsman, skilled with knifes, what can't you do?" "To much, I'm afraid. There is too much I can't do. Like convincing a land to join me. Or escaping properly." Kate slid over to him and laid on hand on his shoulder.

"My father is stubborn. You don't stand a chance if he's determined." "Sounds familiar." He grinned slightly at her. She shoved his shoulder. "I'm not so bad." "Yes, you are."

Kate smiled at him. "You gonna do great." "How can you be so sure?" "You have me. I'll keep you from screwing up!"

He laughed. "I think I'm actually pretty glad you're here." She threw back her hair in a very fake way and said: "What can I say, everybody loves me."

Hiccup laughed with her.

"Now. Tell me all about how you and Nightlight met and about your life." Kat smiled. "Okay. It all started when I was seven…"


	31. Get on with it

Chapter Thirty-One: Get on with it

Astrid smiled at Hylla as she took her flowers to hold them during the ceremony.

Hylla looked utterly amazing. She maybe was a small and slim woman but the wedding robes made her look taller and the deep red made her slightly tanned skin glow in the evening light.

Her hair was braided with white flowers and the bouquet of flowers she'd handed Astrid was made from red and white flowers to match her dress.

Astrid herself was wearing a dress. Something she'd thought she would never let herself be seen dead in.

But she had to admit when Hylla had presented it to her that it was rather nice. It had a deep blue color and matched her eyes. Hylla had also insisted that she would wear her hair open and without her head-rife.

Because it was her wedding day, Astrid couldn't say no to the woman.

Since Hylla had arrived in their village a few months back, she'd changed everybody's lives. Mainly because she'd managed to pull the chief out of his grief and misery and had bought back his former self.

First it had started as a good friendship, then as a very deep friendship until it was true love.

Love Stoick hadn't felt since Valhallarama had died.

He didn't regret his decision.

When he'd knelt down in front of Hylla and had asked her to marry him, he'd come to terms with everything beforehand.

Yes, Valhallarama was his first true love but he'd been taken from him. She'd have wanted him to move on but for years Stoick couldn't because of Hiccup and he also couldn't.

After Hiccups death Stoick had surrendered to fate.

He was determined to start a new, better life. He'd done so many things wrong the last time.

When Hylla had said yes it was like a blessing from the gods.

Stoick looked over at his new love. It was true, she wasn't his first love but Stoick could tell that she would be his last.

Gouthi, the villages elder, stood before them, holding the ceremony. Just because she wasn't talking didn't mean she necessarily had to.

She drew the pictures into the sand, while Gobber translated them. Whenever he said something wrong she would hit him in the head and look at him murderously (like "Do you solemnly swear by this carrot that you…Au! What? That's supposed to mean altar? Never! It says carrot! Argh! Stop hitting me!").

Finally they came to the important parts.

"Do you, Stoick the Vast vow to honor and love Hylla Farins-daughter?" "I do." "And do you Hylla Farins-daughter also vow to honor and love Stoick the Vast?" "I do." "Do you both swear to protect each other from harm and to remain truth full with each other?" "We solemnly swear." They said in unison.

"The in the village elders name I announce you husband and goose…ah…wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gobber got another punch on the head by Gouthis staff.

Stoick looked at Hylla. He carefully scooped her face between his hands and looked at her. "You saved my. Thank you." "Always Stoick. Always."

Stoick kissed her and he felt never better.

Later that night Stoick excused himself from the party society and jogged up to his house.

It was dark but the moon eliminated the world around him just fine.

Arriving at his house he hesitated at the staircase. But eventually climbed the stairs up to his son's bedroom.

Nothing had changed except the thick layer of dust that covered everything.

Stoick sighed.

On the desk laid Hiccups helmet he had recovered from the cove with Gobber and Spitlout. A second he hesitated then had grabbed it and went back down and outside.

Stoick panted heavily and drove the shovel deeper into the ground.

He stood knee-deep in a freshly made hole in the ground on the cliffs-top behind his house.

The ground was stony and hard.

Sweat purred down his forehead and neck. He didn't care.

When the hole had square form and was about four feet deep, he stopped, climbed out of it and placed Hiccups helmet carefully inside the hole.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. For… for being a terrible father. I never realized that loosing Val had hurt you too. And I made it worse. I ignored you. I was ashamed of you. I didn't help you. But I swear to you, I will make it right again. Maybe not to you but I will never let such things happen! It's kinda ironic. I only realized what I had, when I lost it. But I promise, I swear, that nothing will be in vain. I will care for my family better now.

I just…just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I hope that I you are happy wherever you are." Stoick whispered one hand still in the helmet.

"They say I'm wrong, but it still doesn't feel like you're dead. It felt different with you mother. All I know is that you are gone." He hesitated.

"I…I remarried you know?" He laughed dryly. "She's wonderful. I'm sure you would've liked her. She's the best that happened to me in a long time. But" he hesitated again and let go of the helmet "The best thing that ever happened to me, were you son, my firstborn."

He started to fill the hole with the earth again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Gouthi standing behind him. She smiled at him and did something Stoick hadn't expected her to do.

"Good to see you back to normal Stoick. I hope you learned something?" she asked in a silent and slightly hoarse voice.

Stoick nodded. "Be thankful for every second with those you love. They could be your last." Gouthi said and took his hand.

"Now come. You are dearly missed."

"One last thing."

Stoick turned around and planted one heavy boulder on the grave.

"Goodbye son."

Back with Hylla, he suddenly felt more at ease and less tense and restless.

Hylla smiled and whispered. "You did the right thing. You got on with it. I'm proud of you Stoick." "Thanks."

In the shadows around the dance floor, Astrid sat at a lonely table and looked at the happy dancing couple. She'd caught Hyllas bridal posy and now the beautiful flowers rested in her lap.

It was suppose to be a good fortune but Astrid couldn't see how.

She sighed and her fingers softly stroked the petals.

"Excuse me, would you mind dancing with me Astrid?" suddenly a slightly nervous voice said next to her.

It was Hyllas cousin. His name was Tarin. He was one or two years older than Astrid and a fairly handsome young man even though he was a bit shy.

He had blond hair like her but his eyes were a light green. He wore a white tunic and light grey pants, a black belt and had his sleeves rolled up. At his side hung a ceremonial sword and at his feet he wore black boots.

"Sure." She smiled and took his offered hand.

Maybe it was a good fortune after all.


	32. A bad case of rash

**AN: So yeah, I'm alive and back. The worst at school is over now there are the holidays and I plan on writing a lot! But…yeah, here comes the great but! But I'm going on holiday with my father. We're flying to Crete and will be there for probably a little over a week. I won't take my PC along so I will have to write like old fashion on paper **** Anyway. There is a lot to come and now, finally, we're getting to the interesting people. **

**I was asked for pairings and I'll be honest, it's sadly damn obvious. Or will be in a few chapters.**

**On Berk its all clear I guess and Hiccup and Kate are going to travel now for the next nation.**

**This chapter is for ****Ninjago123**

**Have fun reading!**

Chapter Thirty-Two: A bad case of rash

Hiccup woke up the usual way. Being kicked in the ribs and having Kate shouting: "Rise and shine you lazy daisy." at him in her always cheery morning voice.

He groaned and rolled around. "No." He cracked his eyes open a little bit. "The sun hasn't even come out fully!"

There was a not so soft kick into his butt.

"Maybe. But you are getting up, because you have some things to explain! Or I continue kicking." "I'm sure Toothless wouldn't let you do that forever."

He didn't need to look at Kate to know her eyebrow was creased into "The-eyebrow-of-doom"-way.

"You really wanna bet on that?" She asked.

Hiccup sighed. She was right. Whatever he'd done wrong this time that made her wanna kick his butt, Toothless would probably side with her.

He liked her. A lot! And he was a dragon!

"Okay okay, I'm up and awake!" he groaned and got slowly to his feet.

A light breeze was playing with his hair that again started to grow longer.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned around face Kate.

"Okay Kate, whatever I did this time, I swear I didn't…" he stopped halfway through the sentence when he looked at her.

Kate looked rather normal. On the first look.

She was a morning person so she was already dressed in tight dark green trousers, a white shirt and a black sash tightly wrapped around her waist and a matching green fur-waistcoat. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had her two curved hunting knifes stuck in her sash.

But then he noticed the reddish tone of her skin.

It was everywhere. On her neck, her face, her arms and hands, hell, probably on other parts of her body too!

"You said those berries were okay to eat!" she hissed while scratching her arms and neck.

And sadly he did the worst thing he could do. He started laughing.

Her eyes narrowed down dangerously.

"I'm serious Haddock! This is not funny!" Hiccup gasped for air. "I'm sorry." He tried to say before he looked back at her again and again broke out into loud laughter.

"Nice to see that my discomfort is so amusing for you!" He grinned at her. "Be careful, your royal side his hanging through again." He warned, still grinning. Kate huffed indignantly and continued scratching.

Hiccup took pity in her. He sighed, his sides aching from his laughing fit. "Stop scratching, it's gonna make it worse." She didn't look happy.

"I don't need your help." "Yes you do. We passed a village yesterday. I can fly there in no time and look for a physician or healer that can help me with that." He pointed at the red rash. She sighed. "Okay." "I'll take Nightlight if you don't mind. She's not as unusual as Toothless." "Yeah, sure."

Hiccup jumped on the dragons back. "By the way. It wasn't the berries you ate that gave you that." He said, grinning like a madman. "It was the poisonous ivy you slept in."

Kate looked at her sleeping place. He was right. There was the green plant all around her bed.

She turned back to him, anger making her head even redder.

"And why in god's name wouldn't you tell me that earlier?" He grinned. "Because it's fun!" With that he gave Nightlight the signal to fly.

"I hate you!" Kate screeched and raised her fists.

Only his laughter reached her ears.

"Nightlight! Make sure he _accidently_ falls into the biggest mud-hole you can find or the coldest lake!" she called after her dragon.

The village was small but had a good physician. Hiccup explained his 'sisters' problem to him and the old man chuckled before he gave him a small tube and a little pot with salve and the instruction to put the salve two times the day thin on the rash and chew one of the leaves with every meal and the rash should disappear in a few days.

"A few days?" Kate screeched. "Relax. It's not like you have to be somewhere important or have to dress in some fancy cloth!" Hiccup said, slightly irritated by her outburst.

She glared hard at him.

"That's your entire fault." She declared before she grabbed the tube and disappeared behind some boulders.

He sighed. Girls had no sense of humor.

Flying that night was a quiet business. Kate hadn't said a word since he'd returned with the salve and the herbs.

She sat on Nightlights back, starring ahead into the starlit sky.

Hiccup sighed and steered Toothless so they flew wing to wing.

"Kate?" She ignored him. "Come one Kate, listen to what I have to say." She starred ahead. "Please, then let's have it your way." He growled and steered Toothless away again.

The next morning came pretty fast and with the first sunrays, they spotted the sea gate between Derandolia and their next goal, the nation of Baratellum.

As far as Hiccup knew from what Kate had told him Baratellum was not at best terms with dragons but they didn't despise them or hunt them down.

But there were other problems with them.

And Hiccup was about to find out what exactly.

"We're not near any big city. The capital was built on the farthest point north of the land and we're in the very west. With a little bit of luck we can make it there before nightfall." Kate said quietly.

Hiccup stretched his stiff and arching limbs.

"Well that sounds good…" "I wasn't finished." He looked at her. "I meant nightfall by horse, not dragon. The dragons have to follow us but we can't be seen with them. The people here may not hunt dragons but that doesn't mean they won't kill them, if they feel threatened by them. And we're both strangers to them." Hiccup nodded. "Okay, so what do you suggest?" "Get two horses and ask someone for the way." Hiccup pulled a face. "I thought you knew the way." "Do I look like a walking dictionary to you?" "No, calm down." He raised his hands in a defensive manner. "Gee, what's wrong with you today?" She just huffed and walked away. "And there goes my second attempt. Thanks for speaking openly with me." He muttered sarcastic before he followed her.

Getting two horses was easier than Hiccup had assumed.

In a small town they found after two hours of walking north, they treated food, money and one of Kate's brooches for two black stallions and simple riding gear.

Finding the right way was a whole different level of trouble.

While Kate insisted that they asked at the next place for the right way, Hiccup was sure that he'd memorized the way the right way.

"Admit it; you have no clue where we are!" Kate groaned. "Yes, I don't know where we are, because I've never been here before but I know that I'm going the way, the man from the stables had told us!" Kate groaned again and pressed her forehead against her stallion's neck. "Why won't men just ask for the way?" "That has nothing to do with not wanting to. We just don't need to." "Sure."

They were riding along a little brook and enjoyed the sunlight falling through the top of the trees, when something moved in the bushes.

Hiccups hand found the Stormblade on its own, and Kate stopped next to him.

"What was that?" she asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Hiccup shrugged. "A deer maybe. Or some bandits. Maybe cannibals? Could be anything." He whispered. Kate was a bit pale.

Then the bushes moved again and out came…

"A rabbit? All this fuss because of a rabbit?" Kate asked angrily. Hiccup laughed. "Why, were you afraid?" Kate straightened. "Of course not. Let's keep moving." Hiccup laughed again. "It's okay to admit that you're afraid. I mean, I'm afraid the whole time practically." She just rolled her eyes. "Yes, because you are you." She just said. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked. "Nothing." She huffed and put her knifes back.

"No, tell me."

This was their first conversation in a long time. Hiccup didn't intend on giving it up so quickly.

She turned around to tell him something, when again something moved in the brake. Annoyed she turned around and hissed: "Get out of there you stupid mammal before I catch and skin you alive."

Out of the bushes came a very big, very ugly, very angry looking teenager, not much older than him and ten others followed him.

"I'm not a stupid mammal." He said in a raspy voice.

Hiccup was about to say that he was wrong and that he actually _was_ a mammal but looking at the giant clubs they had and the way they surrounded them.

"This is our territory. What are two fledglings like you two doing out here without mommy and daddy?" "Why are you afraid?" Kate asked. Hiccup resisted the urge to do a face-palm. The leader of the teens, Hiccup assumed so, narrowed his eyes down to slits.

"Did I give you permission to speak you ugly witch?"

Again, Hiccup resisted to do a face-palm.

"You called me what, exactly?" Kate asked in a quiet dangerous voice.

Hiccup didn't know why but apparently girls were extremely sensitive about their outer appearance. He once saw Tuffnut asking his sister what was wrong with her hair in if a bird had attack her. In fact, Ruffnut had tried a new look for her long hair.

Tuffnut couldn't leave the house for three whole weeks after they had finally managed with three men to get Ruffnut of her brother.

Kate seemed to be no exception. Hiccup remembered how furious she was when he laughed about her rash. He' realized that it was more than him tricking her. It was also about her looking ridiculous.

"Why, do you have tomatoes on your ears or what? They would suit the color of your skin." The guy asked gloatingly.

The other boys snickered.

"It's a rash!" Kate hissed.

"Not that you'd look any better without it."

They weren't snickering anymore when Kate jumped from her horse on their leader, knifes drawn and hissing like a cat.

Her knifes cut through the boys cloth, but they didn't seem to hurt his skin much.

They recovered from their shock and the boy grabbed Kate in the neck, tossed her knifes away and held her in front of him, examining her.

"You might be pretty but seriously, where you born this ugly? Your parents probably disowned you because you were this ugly. You and that scrawny friend of yours on the horse." He sneered.

Hiccup tried to hold his temper. "It's a rash, now stop talking trash!"

These boys were just bullies. They liked demonstrating their strength and intimidate the weak. Thing was, neither Kate nor Hiccup were weak.

Here were two forces clashing together.

Were these normal bandits or bogglers Hiccup would have fought them. But something kept him from just putting his hands on fire and scare those stupid minors.

Their leader was still having his grip on Kate. Hiccup wasn't worried; he knew that Kate was tougher than she looked.

But still they were outnumbered and Hiccup didn't like the idea of hurting or killing these boys. They didn't look like they had a proper home nor parents nor a safe source of food. Hiccup suddenly felt sympathy with the boys. He knew what it was like to stand in the shadows, ignored by everybody else.

"Let her go." He demanded in a steady voice. The boy laughed and his friends joined in. "Yeah. And who are you to tell me?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "You can't be royalty. Look at you, you look like travelers maybe." "Something like that. Now let her go and no harm will be done."

Again there was this sneering laughter. "Yeah right and I'm the princess." The leader rolled with his eyes.

"You seem to forget boy that it is me and my friends that have you surrounded and I have that little ugly friend of yours at hand. It's you who has to listen to us!"

"Stop calling her ugly!" Hiccup snapped before he composed his mask again. "Tell me your name." he said. The guy smirked. "I'm Brutus! And this is my forest." "You're hardly older than I am." Hiccup said with raised eyebrows.

"Your point?" "I just don't feel like answering to you." Hiccup said with raised head.

Brutus smirked. Again. "Well let's see, I'm sure we can change that!"

"Great! Well done Haddock." "You attack him first!" "But I didn't bring us in this situation." "If you hadn't act this harum-scarum, things might would have gone differently." "So you're blaming me again." "I've always been blaming you." "Shut up." "I was about to ask you the same." "Oh safe your smug look, you're in the same position as I am."

He indeed was.

They were hanging by their feet from a tall tree in the boy's camp.

It consisted of some poorly made hoods and tents, a big fireplace, all in the middle of the woods next to a small river stream.

Now in the summer quiet nice. But Hiccup didn't want to know how it would be in winter.

His head hurt from all the blood in it and his feet tingled like they were picked with a hundred small needles.

Next to him, Kate's rash nearly completely disappeared under the red tone of her skin from all the blood in her head.

This probably wasn't very good.

"You alright?" he asked concerned. "Besides the obvious?" "Yes." "Been better." Hiccup grinned. "That's an understatement." He chuckled.

She laughed silently.

"And you?" she asked. "I'm grand. You know, besides the obvious. The ego is maybe a little hurt. I mean being dragged down from your horse by one guy who is only using his right hand while holding you with the other is rather embarrassing." Kate laughed again and unconsciously leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning about the rash and everything. And that I lost my temper with the guys. You were right. If I hadn't said that we might not be in this situation." Hiccup laughed softly. "Not quite what you imagined when you dreamed of adventures, is it?" She laughed. "You kidding? That's exactly what I imagined. It's just…I couldn't quite think of how it would actually feel." "Hanging upside down from a tree? Yeah, I can imagine that it's rather difficult to think what it might feel like. Well, I have experience with that by the way. But honestly, you dream of strange things!" Kate laughed again.

"I'm sorry too. I was acting childish and it was a stupid prank. I'm sorry. Are we still friends?" he asked quietly.

Kate laughed and turned her head as far as she could to look him into the eyes. Green met green.

"We never stopped being friends. Let's agree it was both our fault." "Deal."

For a few seconds each of them was quiet.

Then Kate asked. "So, how are we getting out of here?"

"I'm thinking of something." "Think faster my head feel like it's about to explode." "You could help." "I fight. You think. That's how it always was and always will be." "That was deep." "I have my moments."

It was dark by the time the boys had settled down for the night. Only one guard remained but he sat at the fire and was nearly asleep. Actually he was suppose to take them down every once in a while so they wouldn't die. But he didn't seem too concerned about that. He actually looked very much asleep.

"You already had better ideas." "You want to get out of here or do you want to die because of all the blood in your head?"

"I just don't understand why we can't call Toothless and Nightlight to blast these idiots into oblivion!" "Because that would spread word and we would lose our cover. Besides, dragon-friends are not so common and liked. It could ruin our chances." "Okay okay. Stop making sense. Just make sure you make no noise!" Hiccup rolled with his eyes. "Yes _your grace_!" She shoved him in the shoulder. "No need to call names fishbone."

Hiccup concentrated and willed the flames alive.

"Note to self: Thank Loki again for this ability. This is more than handy." He mumbled to himself. _You're welcome._ **Oh now you decide to show up. Thanks a lot.** _Hush. Don't ruin the moment Hiccup._

Hiccup just rolled with his eyes.

"New note to self: Kick the god's butt the next time you see him." Surprisingly, there was no answer.

"Who are you talking to?" Kate asked. "No one." _I feel offended_. **Shut it prankster god. Don't you have a war to fight?** _You seem a bit uptight._ **We **_**are**_** trapped.**

Kate looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "If you're going mental now, I will ask someone else to rescue us." "No, I'm fine."

Again he concentrated and sparks bounced of his skin and a small flame began burning away the ropes that held his hands together behind his back.

"Something smells…burned." Kate realized after a while. "That's me. I'm burning the ropes." He saw her look. "I explain once we're out of here. There are a few things I haven't told you about." "It would appear so."

Hiccup dared the flame to grow bigger and suddenly his aching arms were free. He shook them and sighed in relief.

He tried to rise as far he could with his upper body so he could grab the line that connected his feet with the tree.

He needed tree four tries before got a hold in the rope.

A lot faster now he could burn though the rope now and he was nearly through, when Kate suddenly nudged him and whispered: "Down!" He let himself fall just in time as the guard looked up, still sleepy but Hiccup didn't want to risk anything.

The problem only was that he'd nearly burned the whole rope. His life, literally, hung by a threat.

He didn't dare to move.

The guard still looked at them. And then, to Hiccups great despair he started walking over to them.

He was older than Hiccup, maybe eighteen or so. His hair was blond and he is face was covered in pimples and he smelled like bad eggs. He also looked quite drunk.

He had a knife in his right hand and in the other a club.

He pocked Hiccup in the ribs and hissed: "I…don't like you. You…there is something strange about you…Your aura…it's…different."

He hiccupped.

"Yours and hers too." He pointed at Kate. "The ugly ones."

Kate fought against her bonds. "It's a rash for god's sake!"

Hiccup tried to ignore her and looked at the boy. "I have no clue what you are talking about." He said but his heart skipped a beat.

The guy pinched him in the chest. "You're lying. You…you are up to something." "Me? Naaaawwww! I'm just a little looser." Hiccup said with his most winning smile.

That was the moment the rope decided to snap apart.

Hiccup just in time raised his arms to catch himself before he hit the ground.

There was flabbergasted silence.

The guy narrowed his eyes down. "So that is nothing to you?" "Yes?" Hiccup said before he tackled the guy.

He didn't intend to but he suddenly felt the urge to hit the guy.

He had his hands around the guy's neck and started strangling him.

"I'm sorry but I have no time for this!" he explained calmly while the guy beneath him slowly turned blue and purple.

"But we have a deadline kind of and immature idiots that live in the woods and rob innocent people are just not worth our time. Think about it and look for a better way to use the time that is giving to you."

"Ahem Hiccup, he won't have any time left to spend if you don't stop strangling him." Kate interjected.

Hiccup looked down again. The guy wasn't moving.

"Oh shit." He let go and was relieved to see that he was still breathing.

"Yes, could you cut me down now? I start losing the feeling in my feet!" Ah, sorry. I'm on my way." Within seconds Kate was standing next to him and rubbed her arching limbs.

"We probably should get going." "Not without our things." Hiccup interjected. They may had left most of their stuff with the dragons but Hiccup wanted the horses and his sword back. "Of course. Well, I saw that Brutus guy duping them somewhere over there." Kate said and pointed at one of the poorly made hoods.

Carefully Hiccup opened the door and looked inside. It was pitch-black so he willed his hand to catch fire. Kate sucked in her breath but didn't say anything.

That didn't mean there wouldn't be any questions later.

They were greeted by deep snoring and grunting. Kate gagged. "Charming." She whispered.

Hiccup quickly scanned the hood.

"Over there." He said and pointed at a shelve that stood on the opposite wall.

Their backpacks and weapons laid there.

The problem was: Brutus was sleeping right in front of it.

"Let me get it." Kate said. "I'm a lot more silent and practiced in sneaking than you." Hiccup nodded. "Okay. But when he wakes I will punch his lights out!" he warned. Kate chuckled. "Maybe I'll wake him on purpose then." "Please not." Kate smiled and began moving through the rows of beds over to where Brutus snored.

Carefully she reached over him and grabbed their stuff.

Sadly, Brutus was smarter than he looked.

Kate activated some kind of bobby trap that ended in Brutus opening his eyes abruptly, starring right into Kates.

A moment there was silence.

Hiccup was frozen. Then Brutus yelled: "The prisoners are escaping!"

Only then Hiccup jumped over the beds of slowly waking boys and punched him square in the face.

It didn't knock him out sadly but made him dizzy and shut him up.

"A little late." Kate growled.

Indeed.

The other boys were already up.

"Then there is only one thing we can do." "And that is?" "Run."

Hiccup tossed his left hand towards the wall and a fireball shot from his palm and exploded. He dragged Kate through the hole and they ran for the horses.

Hiccup help Kate on the back of hers before he jumped onto his own.

Behind them the boys stumbled out of the hood, coughing.

Brutus was in front. Blood was tickling down his chin and he looked murderous.

"You'll pay for this! You and your ugly deformed girlfriend, you will pay for this!"

Hiccup pulled hard on his horse's reins.

It swirled around and Hiccup glared at Brutus so cold, the boy flinched slightly. "Don't you dare insult her! You incompetent brainless pieces of horse dung! For the last time! IT'S A RASH! For the god's sake, can you get any denser?"

With that he kicked his horses' sides and he and Kate disappeared in the woods.

**AN: Yeah, quite a long chapter. As you can see, a friendship is growing between Hiccup and Kate. She's similar to Astrid I guess but she actually is a whole new and different type of person.**

**Review please! And favorite if you haven't done that already. Or do anything else nice!**


	33. The book of dragons

Chapter Thirty-Three: The book of dragons

„This was…this was…" Kate stammered lost for words while holding on to her horse's neck as they raced through the night.

"Close? Mad? Strange? Complete waste of time?" Hiccup suggested as he pulled his horse up next to hers.

"Totally insane! How did you do that with the fire?" "Oh. You're talking about that." Hiccup mumbled.

"I mean, you already did stupid and crazy things like fighting in that tournament and kissing my sister but this…." "Hey!" "This… this was the top of the iceberg. You can wield fire?" "And understand any language that is spoken in this world." He added, not looking at her.

"How?" "Lokis last gift."

He'd told her a slightly different version of his whole story. Most of it she'd already heard while eavesdropping on him and her father back in the castle. But some things he hadn't told the king either. Like his talents, his real connection to the gods and some part of the prophecy.

He sighed and said: "Let's find shelter and I explain _everything_ to you." He said and pulled ahead of her.

The fire was producing strange shadows all around them and the orange light made everything look softer.

Hiccup sat near the fire, turning the wood again with bare hands.

Kate was watching him. She'd been awfully quiet for a while now and Hiccup feared he'd done something totally crazy now and that she would thing he'd finally lost it.

The she said: "You luck bastard!"

He looked up, confused.

"You don't hate me?" "Why should I? I envy you. That's cool! Show me please!" Hiccup grinned and held out his arm.

With a few sparks his hand and then his complete arm caught fire. The flames swirled around, licked his skin and danced up and down but they didn't hurt him.

Kate hobbled closer and smiled. The flames were reflected in her eyes.

"That" she said "Is the coolest thing I've ever seen. Is it magic?" "I guess so." "And you understand any language?" "That is or was spoken on this planet." "So if I switched into Diratan, you would understand me?" she asked, switching the language. He smiled and replied smoothly: "And can answer you in said language." She looked impressed. "What about…Hircampsh?" she tried again. "That too."

Kate folded her arms. "It took me years to learn all those languages! And you just hear it and plop, you speak it!" "But you can fight better than I can." "Oh really? But not much, you're developing nicely." "Thanks to your training."

It was true. Kate had been teaching him ever since they had encountered other bandits at the beginning of their journey. She'd shown him the basics and also how to use his bow. He never hit his target or at least not what he had aimed at but it didn't feel weird at the same time.

The sword was getting better and better without strange outburst from his mothers gift. And after his stunt with the throwing knifes in the castle, Kate had been trying to teach him that especially. But that was a one-time-success. He used the knives mostly to cut their food or remove the dirt under his nails.

"Well" Kate said "I will have a bath and then lay down. You should too." "Naw, I'm going to do the first shift. Just in case these boys want to follow us. And I still have reading to do." She rolled her eyes. "Of course. The book. How could I forget." He grinned. "Sometimes I think you like the book more then you like me." "Can't help it." She shook her head. "Goodnight Hiccup. And thanks." "For what?" "For sticking up to me back there. And for the adventure. It's not quite what I thought it would be but better than nothing." "It's a little different up close, isn't it?" She just laughed. "Thanks." "And I thank you. For sticking up with me." "Yeah. It's not as easy as it looks. No poisonous ivy tonight?" "No. I promise." "Good. Because I will have your head otherwise." "I know."

Hiccup skimmed through the pages he'd already read. 'A heroes guide to deadly dragons' was an amazing book.

Hiccup had already read so much about dragons known to him and learned thing he'd never assumed in his wildest dreams that his complete picture of dragons had changed dramatically. He didn't see them as huge scaly reptiles anymore but as persons. Not humans, that wouldn't summon it up at all.

He'd already known that dragons had different personalities and characteristics but now he saw that each of them was a complete different world of animals.

Their skills and abilities were unique and every dragon needed to be treated a different way.

And as unique they were, so were their training methods.

Sometimes Hiccup wondered how in the god's name his ancestor had gotten to that conclusion or idea!

Who would think that pulling funny faces at a Stormwings, like Nightlight, would make those dragons laugh and obedient? Or that dancing would put a terror to sleep? Or that rubbing a Timberjack mud on his back would make him your friend forever?

There were a lot of thing he'd learned and that he was about to learn.

But one thing bothered him.

King George had said that Hiccup II came to Derandolia on the back of a Night Fury. So why was there nothing about Night Furies in the book of dragons?

It was the first thing he'd searched for. But nothing.

Over seven hundred pages, two for each dragon, and nothing about Night Furies. How could that be?

All Hiccup could think about was that the king had been wrong and it had been a different dragon.

But he seemed so sure…

Hiccup gut told him that something didn't fit in the story the king had told him.

He'd left out something. Something he didn't want Hiccup to know…

"Hiccup?" He was abruptly woken from his train of thoughts. He looked up. Kate looked at him with small eyes and yawned. "Are you still up?" "Yes. I've been thinking and reading." "You should sleep. It's not long until dawn." "I'm fine. Go back to sleep. It's all quiet and good." She looked at him with half-closed eyes but the message was clear. "I'll be sleeping in a few. I promise." "Okay." With that she was back asleep.

Hiccup sighed and put the book away before he lay down next to Toothless and the dragon put his wing over him.

He thought he wouldn't be able to sleep but the warmth and darkness and Toothless' beating heart next to him and the sound of the leaves in the wind put him to sleep in a few seconds.


	34. I don't search for trouble, trouble find

Chapter Thirty-Four: I don't search for trouble, trouble finds me!

While Derandolia and every other place, except the Archipelago maybe, had been friendly and nice and colorful and inviting, was Barn, the capital of Baratellum, just…unfriendly.

Narrow grey stone houses built at the foot of a seventy foot tall cliff with a grey sea spreading next to them, grumpy people and with his first step Hiccup landed in a pile of dung.

"Oh, this great!" he groaned and tried to whip the dung off one small piece of grass.

Kate tried to hide a smile but she did a poor job.

The market was crowded but it smelled dreadfully like rotting fish and foul vegetables. "And suddenly I'm not hungry anymore." Kate decided. "Yep, I side with you in this matter."

Hiccup handed her some of the supplies from his back and they ate while they made their way up the cliff to the fortress on top.

"So, what do you know about Barn and it's leader?" Hiccup asked as he dodged under a long stick a guy was carrying on his shoulder.

"Well Baratellum is with Kinkal the oldest nation probably. Barn is the capital since eight-hundred years but it hasn't changed much just like the rest of the land. The main language is Diratan but they speak Tagel in some parts of the land. They life from fishing and they export wood because most of the land is covered in thick rain forest.

They have a long history in fighting bloody wars and having fearless leaders. But right now the throne is inhabited by the wife of the last leader. He died in the war with Talkin nine winters back. She hasn't remarried since and when she dies her son will probably take over. Usually they stab you and then ask questions." "They sound like Vikings." "Not really. They're great tacticians and feared warriors. They are one of the richest nations and usually don't interact with other lands, wars excluded." Hiccup looked around. "They don't look like they have much money." "All their wealth goes into the training of their warriors and knights. They have a camp in the middle of the land. It's a sanctuary, an abbey, a military fortress and a school in one you could say. People come from all over the world to be trained there." Hiccup was impressed. "Nice." "Not really. They are all idiots. Self-centered and arrogant." "You met one?" "Sometime back. They came to visit and commanded everyone around. Hate them." "Great." "Shut up."

"Anything else I should know?" Kate hesitated. "They believe in resurrection by their god. And he's the only god. If you were a good person, you are resurrected into a holy person and may stay in paradise forever. If not you are condemned you are resurrected on form of a poor old ill person and have to life the life of a slave." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "At least you get to life." "But is it a live worthy to live?" "It's what you make out of your life. We're in charge of our lives. Sometimes a higher divine force messes with us but that doesn't mean we have to bow to that will. Look at me, I'm the living proof." Kate just shook her head. "Sometimes Hiccup…I don't know. Sometimes you're so…wise! It doesn't suit you." "Thanks."

With the next step he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologized automatically. "It won't happen again." He added and looked up. He wished he hadn't.

The guy had a face like it had been penetrated with bricks. It was deformed and crooked and asymmetric and…different. His eyes were a pales grey and one eyes must've been blind because it was covered with something milky white.

He wore a breastplate that looked like it was made from several layers of hand-size metal plates that were sewed together until they formed a skin-tight panzer. Beneath that he wore a grey fabric shirt and black leather pants with matching boots. Two swords hung at his side and a grey cape flapped in the wind that came from the sea below them.

He snarled at Hiccup and before he could say something one of the swords was pressed against his throat.

"Yes" the guy said, his voice sounding choppy and hoarse and short-breathed "Yes, it will never happen again because I will cut your throat!"

"Ahm…" was all Hiccup could manage. He didn't dare to swallow.

"Last words?" Recovering his wits Hiccup said: "Yes. Eat my pants." With that he kicked the guys shin and punched his solar plexus.

The sword was gone and the guy bent forward into Hiccups waiting elbow.

He sunk to his knees groaning.

Kate looked at Hiccup then around at some gapping spectators. "Hiccup" she said kindly "Run."

Hiccup nodded and bolted off. Kate was hot on his heels.

He only heard the muffled scream: "Hold them! Hold those bastards!" behind them.

They stopped panting heavily in a small sidewalk.

He leaned against the damp wall and tried to calm his breath.

"Well done idiot! You attack a knight! Soon the whole town will know." "He was the one with the sword at my throat! Besides, if that was knight form this oh-so-great-fighting-school, why did I overpower him within seconds?"

"Because they have no magic patrons Haddock!" "Why do you always use my last name when you're angry?" "Don't know sounds better."

Hiccup grinned and after a few seconds Kate couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing too.

"By the gods Hiccup! You…you…I don't know. But you are either the most stupid or most brave person I've met!" "I like to think it's brave." "Yeah, but I side with stupidity. Do you have any idea how you will get out of this mess? The queen will know about this. And the knight will recognize you."

"Don't know. But I'll think of something! Promise!" Kate shook her head. "Let's get going. Or they find us sooner than later."

Another proof that Hiccup was the most unlucky person in the world happened when they were strolling through not so crowded alleys and streets.

Kate was standing at a market stall that sold fairly nice scarves and hats.

Hiccup rolled with his eyes. "We have no time for shopping Kate. Another time I promise. But now let's get out of here." "You idiot, those are not for me. Here" she handed him a fur hat and a thick scarf "And put your jacket on." she advice him while she draped a nice and long pale pink scarf around her head and shoulders.

"You're a genius!" "I know. Now come."

They only made it around the next corner.

Hiccup saw a familiar mob of dirty blonde hair and a group moving behind the boy who was around his age.

"Damn it, what are they doing her?" he cursed and looked down as the boys from the woods got closer.

"Kate, take my hand." "What?" "Don't ask, take it." "Why?" "Look ahead and I won't need to persuade you any further!" He didn't raise his head to see if Kate was doing as told but he felt her hand slip into his and he squeezed it. She squeezed back.

It would have been no problem to get past the guys but a short distance behind them Hiccup saw another familiar face. Horribly deformed and…ugly...dressed in breastplate and cape, followed by over a dozen similar dressed guys all scared and battle-hardened.

"Oh great." He heard Kate mumble. She'd spotted the knights as well.

Suddenly a bypassing man elbowed Hiccup the hat off his head and the scarf fell to the ground too.

Kate groaned and Hiccup hastily bent down to scoop his things up but Brutus had already spotted them.

For a second on one said something.

Then a smug look appeared on Brutus face. "Well if it's not fishbone and ugly." He said before he snarled: "GET THEM!"

"Kate?" "Yes?" "Run!" "You don't say."

To make matters even worse, the pandemonium had attract the attention of the knights. And judging by the loud and screams Hiccup had no doubt that the knight had recognized him.

He did the only safe and logical thing.

He ran as fast as he could, still holding on to Kates hand tight and dragging her along.

Hiccup let his feet lead the way.

He jumped over boxes, dodged around market stalls and carts, citizens, horses and a lot of other stuff.

Left, right, right, ahead, sharp left and on and on.

But the voices didn't seem to vanish. Instead they sounded closer and closer.

Hiccup again dodged into a narrow side way and nearly slammed into a brick wall.

"Hiccup! Please! I…I can't go on!" Kate gasped behind him.

Hiccup risked as look over his shoulder. Kate was pale and she was holding her sides. She stumbled again and he pulled her up. "Okay, we'll split up. You hide and I lead them away. You go to where we left Nightlight and Toothless. If I'm not there by night fall they probably got me and hung me or whatever they do to people who attack knights in this land." "Don't be ridiculous. They wouldn't hang you. They're not so nice. They would make you a slave."

Hiccup nearly lost his footing.

"They have slaves?" he asked horrified.

Back in the Archipelago, there were tribes too, who held slaves. It had always disgusted Hiccup. These were mostly innocent people taken from their homes. Men, women and children, young and old, alike.

"Yes, slaves." Kate panted.

Hiccup shook his head and continued running.

"Okay, were nearly at the bottom of the cliff again. We separate once we made it into the lower city, okay? Can pull through until them?" "Of course." "Good."

Hiccup was high on adrenalin. It floated through his body and electrified him, sharpened his senses and increased his stamina.

It was an exhilarating feeling he could get used to. Except that it started to wear off.

The lower town was nearly reached when he felt his run slowing down. He cursed. "What is it?" Kate asked. "Not now. You need to get out of here." He said and looked around.

There were dozens of empty barrels lying carelessly on their side at the mostly empty pier.

"Hide there!" he told her and shoved her off n that direction. "I'll be there soon." She squeezed his hand one last time and then was gone.

Against his screaming bones and muscles Hiccup forced himself to run further on.

He threw a glance back.

Most of his pursuers had fallen behind but Brutus, two of his friends and three knights, with them the one he'd overpowered, were still behind him.

He thanked the gods that none of them had seen Kate escape to the pier. They were too occupied chasing him.

Hiccup narrowly missed a chariot that came his way and the driver shouted some profanities he couldn't have cared less about.

He slithered into yet another small side way and looked franticly around. Left or right?

He'd no time to think properly he just turned right and ran deeper into the lower town.

Behind him screams grew louder and heavy footsteps echoed through the dark alleys.

This was the realm of the poorest of the poor. Women with little children sitting in dark front doors, crippled old men lying on the side and kids, whose ribs you could count.

_What was that with richest nation again?_

Hiccup wished he could help them but in his current position he wasn't even able to help himself properly.

He wished he'd taken is sword along.

All he had were his throwing knives, hidden in his sleeves and his right boot.

"There he is lads!" Oh no! Hiccup again took a left turn and sprinted down the alleys. There had to be a place he could hide!

"Yo! Fishbone!" suddenly someone next to him whispered.

Hiccup jumped at the sudden voice.

He turned left and saw that there was a dark alley just next to him, so narrow, only a very slim person would fit through.

From there, a pair of blue eyes looked at him, glowing in the dim light.

"In here or you'll be dead meat!"

He dived into the alley, sucking in his belly so he would fit in.

Surprisingly after a few steps to the side, the way got wider until he could feel the wall behind him disappear.

Instead there was a hole in the wall, big enough for a grown man to fit through.

A hand appeared from said hole and dragged him inside.

He found himself in a partly lit room and face to face with a boy, maybe two years older than him.

The guy grinned at him with too many teeth. "Hello!" he said. "The names Josh fishbone. And I have to tell you, you are like magnet for trouble. First Brutus and his gang, now the knights! Respect. You piss off more people in twenty-four hours then I in my whole life. And believe me, that's all I've been doing. But for god's sake, what did you do to make Sir Ulric angry?" Hiccup had problems to follow his stream of words so he just said numbly: "I told him to eat my pants and maybe or may not have kicked and punched him."

The guy looked at him, silent for a moment, than he burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Oh men, this is too good! I've been trying to get the old one mad for ages and here you are, one day in Baratellum and already broke my records! I like you man!"

Suddenly Hiccup realized something.

"Wait a minute! How could you possibly know I have problems with Brutus and his gang?" "Was there." the guy said, scrambling through his pockets searching for something.

"And man, that was so epic when you told him off and escaped right under his nose. Should have seen his face afterwards! Hilarious!" "You were there?" "I don't expect you to remember me. I'm at the bottom of the food-chain there. I'm standing mostly in the background, doing whatever I'm told."

He seemed to have found what he'd been searching for because another torch blazed with fire and Hiccup shut his eyes from the sudden brightness.

When he slowly adjusted his eyes, he saw the guy for the first time completely. He was tall and muscular in a Snotlout-Snotface-manner.

But he didn't look mean. He had shoulder-length blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and a matching blond three-days-beard and a white scar on his left cheek.

He was dressed in rough trousers made from something that looked like denim and a white shirt and a brown waistcoat, brown boots and he had an ax on his back and aback in his hand.

Hiccup recovered from his slight shock and asked in a low voice: "Why in the gods names are you helping me? Or are you just helping me to bring me to your boss?" He words stung from venom.

Josh's eyes narrowed down.

"Brutus' not my boss anymore. In fact he never was. Only reason I stayed was because of the guaranty of food and shelter until I could get a away from here." "Doesn't explain way you're helping me." "I overheard you and your girlfriend last night." "She's not my girlfriend. And how much did you hear?" "Or sister whatever. I heard a lot about gods and monsters and destinies and you were reading a book the whole night looking like you were trying to figure out the way of the world and it meanings. Anyway. I also saw your dragons." Here he stopped. "You know that dragons are…a sore topic around here?" "Yes. Now would you please come to the point?" Hiccup asked furiously, that Josh had been listing to their conversation all night long.

"Well, it sounded pretty good and after I saw how you made a fool out of Brutus in front of the others I thought I should repay you." Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "And how?" "By offering you my help and support. You're going on an adventure and you need someone with experience." Hiccup groaned. "Oh no, please! I don't need another companion! Kate's enough already and I don't need another dangerous adventures loving person in my life. It's already screwed up enough!"

E shot to his feet. "Thanks for your help but no. I can't take you along. That sounds more like a punishment then a reward to me."

He began squeezing himself back through the alley into the street.

"Please, Wait!" he heard Josh all out behind him. "You really do need my help! I know how to escape from every possible situation. I can survive in the wild and I can flay the flute!" Hiccup turned his head. "And latter is a reasonable reason to take you along?" Josh smiled at him in a strange way. "You never know when you maybe need e nice tune of music. Besides, the power of music is always underestimated." "Thanks for that philosophical comment but no, I have to decline the offer." "I won't go! Not until you take me along!" "We have dragons. We could just fly away!" "I'm sure I could still find you!" "No, you wouldn't." "Wanna bet?" "NO!" He swirled around.

"I'm going to give you the same talk I gave to Kate! This is serious. This is no play-ground adventure, this is deathly serious. This is about the fate of the world and I can't risk it to a joke like you! We're in constant danger and I don't want to endanger anyone!" "Did this Kate listen to you?" "No." "And you took her along." "Unwillingly." "And now you protect each other?" "More ore less." "Great, then I'll be coming too if she can!"

Hiccup threw his arms in the air and wanted to shout when a grumpy voice behind him said: "Got you."

Hiccup swallowed and turned around. There stood the knight. What had Josh called him? Ulric? Yes, Ulric.

The knight grabbed his shoulder hard and Hiccup suppressed the urge to hiss at him.

"You lead us on quite a chase boy but now I got you. And you are going to pay!" "Listen, I'm sure we can talk about this nice and friendly like civilized men!" "Why don't you just hit him like you did before?" Josh asked beside him. Hiccup could have self-palmed again.

"Josh, not helping!" he said before he faced Ulric again and the other knights that appeared behind him.

"Please, I'm sorry. I panicked. I'm sorry, I really am!" he tried and smiled at the man. But he only sneered. "And I'm a princess boy." Next to him Josh chuckled. "Then where is your dress and your crown?" "Josh!" "Shut up?" he guesses. "Right you are!"

"No, you and your funny friend there" Ulric nodded over to Josh who was grabbed by two other knights, "You will go in front of the queen and will be judged." "For what?" "Insulting and attacking a knight." "You're such a princess!" Josh sighed. "JOSH!" "And shutting up." Ulric chuckled dryly. "No, please continue. All your friend says can be used against you." Hiccup tried to fight his grip but it was tight as a bench vise. "I think friend is too strong a word. I just met that idiot." Hiccup said, teeth clenched. "Hey!" _Shut up, I'm trying to save your life_, Hiccup thought desperately.

Suddenly there were noises behind them.

"Oh good, very good, Josh, you found him! Nice job. So there is hope for you after all." "Oh no." Josh and Hiccup said simultaneously.

Brutus stood behind them, his gang behind him.

"I'm sorry but that fishbone over there and the blond belong to me. That idiot there angered us and we want revenge. If you could please hand them over?" Ulric seemed as irritated as Hiccup had the urge again to face-palm. This time because of Brutus stupidity.

"Go and play with your toys boy, these two are prisoners in the name of her majesty!" "No they are mine, the boy there attack us first!" "But I'm a knight!" "And I'm the Lord of the woods!" "You're just a boy." Hiccup laughed. "That's exactly what I said." "Shut up." Uric said. Hiccup pulled a face at him.

Brutus stepped forward. "Now hand them over. We are more then you gramps."

"Oh-o." Hiccup mumbled.

"Oh-o." Josh agreed.

"Oh yeah!" said the other teens.

"Oh-o." said the other knights chuckling.

"What did you call me dwarf?" Ulric asked. "G-r-a-m-p-s. It's a short form for grandfather. Knights really aren't the brightest, are they?"

Ulric turned to the other two knights.

"Size him." With no word they did. "Hey, you can't do that!" Brutus cried indignantly. "Shut up." Ulric said.

"And you" he addressed the remaining boys, "Scram, go home and stay there."

While the boy scattered away Ulric turned to face the remaining three boys. "And we're going to have a lovely talk with the queen."

He grinned.

**An: Uh…..cliffhanger!**


	35. I don't search for trouble, -Part 2-

Chapter Thirty-Five: I don't search for trouble, trouble finds me! -Part 2-

"Try to get us out of this situation 'oh great master of escape'!" Hiccup hissed silently at Josh as they knelt in a giant marble throne room with a marble floor, walls and ceiling and columns and a marble podium with a marble throne on it.

It was so cold Hiccup could see his breath coming out in clouds. His throat hurt from breathing the cold air.

The guard that stood behind him hit him hard on the back of his head.

"Shut up boy." Hiccup rolled with his eyes.

"I'm working on it. Give me time to think." Josh said.

"And you too!" the guard said and hit Josh too.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Ha ha."

"That's it, someone give me a gag!" the guard hissed.

Fortunately that was the moment where the queen decided to make her entrance. And gods above, was everybody who was royal pretty? Was that some kind of golden rule?

The queen of Baratellum was older, yes, but she still was quite beautiful. Her raven black hair was straight and the grey streaks had something royal and wise. Her face was hard, yes; her eyes were grey as granite but it still made her look majestic and in charge.

She was dressed all in black. Long black dress, black gloves, black veil, everything was black. Not his type of woman but she probably had been stunning twenty years back.

She walked quickly and sat down on the throne.

"Now" she said in a loud voice that was harsh and not so friendly, "What is the meaning of this. What are three boys doing here?"

Ulric stepped forward.

He bowed deeply and said in a bootlicker voice: "Your majesty, these boys broke the law. They insulted noblemen and ran away."

"With all due respect, he ran away! I help size him. And the blond idiot helped." Brutus interrupted the knight.

The guard again hit him in the back of his head. "You only speak if asked." He told him.

Josh snickered. "And you're still too!" Josh collected another hit on the head.

"Enough." The queen said before she turned back to Ulric.

"How was the nobleman?" "Me." "What did he do?" "He ran into me, insulted me, hit and punched me and ran away." The queen raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?" "Eat my pants, your majesty." The eyebrow rose higher. "I shall eat your pants? Sir Knight, are you well?" "No my queen. I mean, yes my queen, I am well. I didn't mean that you shall eat my pants. That was what that boy" he pointed at Hiccup "Said to me before he kicked and punched me." "Interesting. I shall think about him in a second. What about the other two?" "We found the blond arguing with him when we ran after him. They seem to know each other." "We are best buddies!" Josh confirmed smiling happily. "No we're not. We just met you idiot. No keep quiet." Hiccup hissed. "What did he do?" the queen asked. "He made stupid comments and said I was a princess." "You said that yourself!" Josh objected. "You said _'And I'm the princess'_ I was there!" "That was sarcastic!" Hiccup mumbled. "Then he should speak more clearly." Josh decided and nodded. "Also he doesn't seem too bright. Maybe we should just let him go. His stupidity is punishment enough." Ulric said with disgust. "Yes. Two of those upstarts are already too much for my nerves." The queen said dismissively. One guard howled Josh to his feet.

"Wait. I can't go without my best buddy!" Josh protested and squirmed like a fish out of the water. The queen looked at him rather cold. The name Ice-Queen popped into his head and it somehow fitted. It was cold, she was cold, she was kinda pretty and se as a queen.

"You can be glad I let you go this easily. Should I ever hear complaints about you again I will send you to the dungeons to teach you a lesson." The queen said coldly.

With that the guard dragged Josh away.

As Hiccup threw one last look at the boy he could swear that Josh blinked at him…

"…about the big one? What did he do?" The queen's voice called him back to reality. "When we caught the small one here he appeared with some other guys and demanded that we handed this one" Ulric pointed at Hiccup "over to them. Apparently he sought trouble with them too." "I didn't seek the trouble, trouble seeks me!" Hiccup protested with clenched teeth.

"Of course I refused." Ulric picked up the story, not caring about Hiccups input. "He started to become snobbish and started insulting me too. So I bought him with me."

"There seem to be a lot of people insulting you lately." The queen remarked and something close to a very faint smile tugged her lips.

Ulric started to stammer. "Well…that doesn't…it's not…I mean…I'M A KNIGHT!" "Yes thank you Sir Ulric, I know that." The queen said.

She stood up and came down the podium and stood in front of Brutus.

"I know you. People, lots of people, have giving me description of a boy your age and appearance that robs them, when they come to the town from the western forest. And what my knight said about your little group of helpers matches the descriptions perfectly. Do you plea differently?" she said, her tone again icy cold.

Brutus opened and closed his mouth like a fish and tried to say something but nothing left his mouth and eventually he stopped trying and burst out in tears.

"I'm sorry." He cried. "But we have no family and no home and no food. We only want to survive." "That doesn't justify what you did." "No. But please, don't harm me. The boys need me." "They don't." Ulric interrupted him. "I sent them home." "Most of them don't have a home, like me." Brutus sobbed.

Hiccup felt a bit awkward. This was the same guy that had laughed at him only hours ago and now he was on to his knees, crying like a baby.

The queen didn't care.

"Dungeons. Three weeks. To teach you a proper lesson. Then you are free to go. But should I ever hear about you robbing the people, I will sent the knights of Barn and then you will rot in the dungeons forever! Do you understand?" Brutus touched with his forehead the cold ground. "Yes…yes your majesty! Thank you…I…I won't do it anymore! Thank you!"

Hiccup rolled with his eyes. Spineless idiotic coward.

The queen obviously saw him roll with his eyes because she turned to face him.

"And what do you have to say?" she asked smoothly but cold. "Nothing your majesties. But for a boy who threatened my life only hours before I find it embarrassing that he's cowering now and has no backbone." The queen narrowed her eyes. "Are you implying that he shouldn't listen to me, his queen?" "I didn't say that. It's just that he should have the courage to face what he deserves with more self-discipline." The queen eyed him carefully. "Interesting words for a boy like you. You're definitely not from here. And yet you attack my knights and speak freely though it could cost you your life." _I've experienced worse_, Hiccup thought.

"With all respect, I only bumped into you're knight and imminently apologized. It was then that he pulled his sword and told me that he was going to kill me. It was self-defense that I punched and kicked him. Everybody in my position would have acted similar. No one just stands there and waits to be beheaded. I admit, the insult was maybe not appropriate and I'm willing to apologize for that. But not for anything else."

The queen slowly paced over to where he was kneeling.

"No, you won't, I can see that. Strange. You're not from here. But you don't come from the direct surroundings. Tell me stranger, what is your name and where are your roots?" "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I come from the Archipelago."

"A Viking. Haven't seen one of those in ages." The queen said, somewhat impressed. "Tell me, what are you doing so far south and alone?"

"I come with a mission that concerns all of us." "Speak." "I was chosen. Chosen to end a war that began many millennia ago. The gods of my homeland achieved a prophecy which told them that I was the chosen one to unite the seven nations of our world to prevent the darkness from rising and destroying all nine realms. Midgard, the earth, the planet where we live, would be the first and last to fall.

I come in this dark hour to seek your alliance in the upcoming war. Time is running through our hands like water and the final battles are coming closer. Please my Queen. I need you in this matter. Being chosen doesn't mean I can do this alone."

Hiccup was surprised how easy the words left his mouth and how confident and mature he sounded.

Everybody was looking at him with big eyes, some even a bit fearful. Even Brutus.

He hadn't even noticed but while he'd spoke he'd risen from the ground and stood now eye to eye with the queen.

She eyed him yet again. "Interesting indeed."

Was that all she would say?

Hiccup sighed.

The queen returned to her throne.

"Young Master Hiccup you are a curios person indeed. You come into my land, insult and hurt my knight, break the laws and yet you have the wits to ask for my alliance."

Hiccup could see Ulric smirk smugly.

"I like that." The queen added and now it was Hiccup who smiled and Ulric who sneered.

He stepped forward. "Your majesty. You can't really consider that. He's just a boy talking trash." "But why else should a Viking come here and cause so much trouble in one day?" "Maybe he's on holiday." Hiccup laughed dryly. "And that's more likely." "So what do you say we should do with him then Sir?" the queen asked. "Giving him the Slavemark* and make him cut stones until he dies." Ulric said and a mad expression glinted in his eyes. The queen now shook her head.

"Hush Sir Ulric. I want to ask young Hiccup something." The knight bowed and stepped backwards.

"Now Hiccup. What if I accepted and aided you in your mission. What would you expect form me?" "Mostly trust but also that you come when I call for you. Together we can do it. But for that we have to work together. Because we are all one. No matter what language we speak or which god we worship. And this darkness threatens us all. It doesn't differences between rich and poor, this nation or that nation. All it wants is to destroy. I ask you my queen to trust me that I will lead us all through this and that your soldiers and knights will fight for the life of everybody at the side of everybody."

A long time the Queen looked at him. She seemed to think hard.

"That was a nice speech Hiccup. I can see why your gods choose you. You would make a great leader. A good general and warrior. You can give hope with your words and you're persuasive. You would have me hooked, if not…" _Oh-o now comes the big but_, Hiccup thought.

"for the fact that I received a letter a few day back with a picture of you and Derandolias youngest princess, Princess Katrina. And a very…clear…letter of instruction what to do with you, should you show your face anywhere in the seven nations." The queen raised a few paper.

He tone became a bit softer.

"I see the honorable intentions behind your deeds. But are you doing it the right way Hiccup? How do you want to persuade the other leaders to follow someone who abducted a princess and nearly burned down the Kings palest? The others won't see the man that wants to safe us; they will see a stupid boy, which you are not. Think about it Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed and looked down. She was right.

"In my defense Kate abducted herself. She wanted to. And I didn't intend to burn down the palest or hurt anyone. But I was in panic; I needed to get out of there. They wanted to kill me for something I hadn't done." "We could argue back in forth for hours about that. Fact is Hiccup: You talk about this boy" she pointed at Brutus "And his absence of a backbone, where you still run when there is a problem at hand and your run drags unwanted consequences with it. I don't doubt your bravery to come and ask us to help you. But as soon as something goes not as you thought it would, you run. Literally. You need to learn to stand and face the problem. You'd be surprised what can happen."

Hiccup thought about her words.

If he had stayed, could he have convinced George that he hadn't stolen the book? Probably. But would that have changed his mind? Probably not. And he would still have left. And Kate probably would have come with him. And this letter would probably still have reached the queen. And he probably would still be kneeling here.

"Maybe your majesty. I will think about your words but right now I have other worries. What are you going to do with me?"

"I don't care you insulted or punched or kicked my knight. He's use to worse. I don't care about your insult. You'll probably will never come back here. And about the think with Katrina…" "Kate." He interrupted. "Ahm…sorry." "Kate…" the queen carried on "I can't say I can do anything about that either. I met the princess once. She's stubborn. And you don't look like a kidnapper. Be god, she probably would have overpowered you if you tried, you're a fishbone." "Gee thanks." "What I mean is that I won't do _anything_." "Anything? Not even…" "No. Consider me neutral until I see a good reason or…an acceptable reason to join your forces." Hiccup laughed and it sounded a bit mad. "The world is ending and you need a real reason?" The queen was now cold again. "I have people to lead and to protect. I will not play with their lives."

Hiccup nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

The queen nodded.

"I hope we meet again. But I hope it will not be on the battlefield." "I hope so too. Thank you my' lady."

"Sir Ulric, would you please escort these gentlemen outside?"

Rubbing salt in wound are we, Hiccup thought as he saw the bitter expression on Ulric's face.

"Of course my 'lady."

Nobody said a word as they walked though the palest back to the entrance.

Ulric was stiff and grim, Brutus was still sobbing silently even though he tried to regain his compose. Without success that was.

And Hiccup was thinking about the queens words.

When they finally stepped outside Hiccup felt like he was back in the heat of the "Terrible-Death-Islands" or "Slim-Finger" or Kerala.

But in real it wasn't so warm outside. It was just frigging cold inside the palest.

Brutus made his way through the crowd but Ulric held Hiccup back.

Instantly Hiccup was on guard.

"Nice safe in there. But the queen won't always protect you. Like right now."

Hiccup couldn't even protest as the knight and two other dragged him into the shadows of the castle.

The two held him tightly as Ulric took something long and thin with a big and formed ending from his pocket and held it into a torch that hung from the walls.

"You know, I mostly agree with my queen. But she's a woman. She lets her feelings influence her decisions." "You're just angry that she didn't punish any of us." Hiccup coaxed.

One of the knights punched him in the stomach. Hiccup groaned.

"Maybe." Ulric said. "But that doesn't mean you don't get any punishment."

He took the object from the flame sand Hiccup recognized it. He'd seen it before and he dreaded it. And he knew what Ulric was about to do.

Reddish-orange blazed the hot iron in form of a snake-dragon that formed an 'S'. It was the Slavemark. Once turned or tattooed into the skin it was irremovable. It marked you as a slave, your whole life long. It made you the property of someone else.

"No." Hiccup breathed.

"Oh yes. This is the Slavemark. It's the same in the whole world. Everybody knows what it means. Say goodbye to your freedom."

What happened next was too fast for Hiccup to proceed properly.

He saw Josh running up to him, his…flute in hands (?) and calling out his name. The next moment strange tunes filled the air and Hiccup realized that Josh had started to play his flute.

And the strangest thing ever happened. The knights' eyes started to drop and the swooned.

The two that hold him collapsed and he fell to the ground, only in time to see Ulric stumble, falling towards him, and the hot iron still in hands.

Hiccups arms shot up but as Ulric crashed into him, he felt a burning sensation just above his right eyebrow and his temple.

He knew this kind of pain. Fire burning away the skin. His leg twitched.

He felt something hot and wet running down his face and into his eye, down his cheek, into his mouth and over his chin.

The next he was aware of was Josh kneeling over him, looking worried.

"Look, I got you out of danger." "A bit late you idiot." Hiccup mumbled. "You're hurt. Where should I bring you?" "How late is it?" "Nearly evening. The sun is about to set." "The woods…Kate…she'd there…waiting." "Okay. Now just hold on. I bring you there." "Thanks." "That's what friends are there for." "_That_ is yet to be discussed."

Kate's Pov.: (didn't expect that, did you?)

Kate was looking at the sun while one foot rested in the stirrup of Nightlights saddle. She was ready to jump into action as soon as possible.

After she'd hidden in the barrels she'd slowly made her way back to their camp and the dragons.

Guilt had made it impossible for her to think clearly. She didn't want to abandon Hiccup but she just couldn't go on. So it was right that they had separated, right?

On the other hand, what if he was in trouble? He was always in trouble. He needed her. Her help.

She was about to fly on Nightlights back into the city and get him, when two figures stumbled onto the clearing.

One was half supporting, half carrying the other one.

Within seconds she had drawn her knives.

"Who's there? Show yourself." She demanded. "I'm armed." She added. "Easy." An unknown voice replied. "I bring your Boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" "Or brother or whatever friend he is to you. I bring Hiccup." The other guy said and stepped into the light of the campfire.

He had Hiccups arm slung over his shoulder and carried him over to her.

Hiccup was pale. She couldn't make out the right side of his face, it was covered in blood.

"By the gods what happened?" The guy grunted. "He was ambushed. The queen let him go and those coward knights couldn't take it. So they…did this. I wished I'd been faster." "What do you mean?" "Look for yourself."

He laid Hiccup softly down next to the fire.

"Hiccup, do you hear me?" Hiccup groaned and opened his left eye. "Katie. They…they did it. They…they marked me."

"What?" But the she saw it. The boy had taken a cloth and was slowly whipping away the blood.

That was when she saw the Slavemark, burn into the side of Hiccups head.

She gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth, tears spilling down her face.

"Oh Hiccup." She whispered and cradled his head carefully in her hands. "It's gonna be alright!" she sobbed.

He didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Kate looked at the newcomer.

"What's your name?" "Josh." "Does Hiccup trust you?" "I know everything. Well, nearly everything." "Do you trust him?" "He got me out of trouble. So, yes." "Will you help me?" "Yes." "No one can know of this, do you understand? This is a secret between the three of us!" "I understand." "Then pass me the water. We have a friend to patch up."

**An: And Cliffhanger! Again. What will happen now? How will the Slavemark influence Hiccup and the people around him? **

**I'm bad, I know :-D Anyway, Review, please. I have to said, I'm pretty proud myself. Naw, just joking. Tell me what do you think. (Do you like Josh? I think every story needs the adorable idiot who can be really serious if necessarily and who is a really good friend!)**

***From Cressida Cowls 'How to ride a dragons Storm' I'm not sure if it was the left or right side of Hiccups head but yeah, all Cressida Cowls, not mine.**


	36. At the cauldron

Chapter Thirty-Six: At the cauldron

It took Hiccup a while until he could open his eyes. Everything was a blur and moved to fast for his liking.

He groaned and automatically his hands searched for familiar hot scales. There was a joyful cry somewhere next to him and a scaly snout pressed itself into his palm.

Hiccup couldn't open his eyes more than a few millimeters but he could see Toothless' green orbs looking at him in concern and, well a bit…angry?

Of course. He always got in trouble and the dragon had to worry about him.

"'m sorry…Toothless." He whispered. The dragons gaze softened. _It's okay, just don't do it again_, his eyes seemed to say.

Suddenly there was another hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Kates wet, but smiling face above him.

"Gods Hiccup, are you alright?" Hiccup moved his legs (ah, leg) and arms. Everything seemed to be working. Just his head hurt like hell.

"Yeah, just fine, never felt better." He joked and tried to sit up. Everything turned and moved.

"Careful. You lost a lot of blood."

Then he remembered and his hand shot up to his skull.

He could feel bandages wrapped around his head and the uncomfortable pulsing of the wound underneath it.

The Slavemark.

He looked down, tears brimming in his eyes. He forced then down.

He was aware that Kate was looking at him.

"What are you starring at?" he asked. She hesitated. "You sure you are alright?" "Yeah, of course, why shouldn't I? I mean, I never felt better. I feel like new, like a ray of sunshine. Did I mention that I feel great?" he snapped.

Kate backed away a bit.

"Do you want to eat something?" she asked carefully.

At the mentioning of food Hiccups stomach made a rumbling noise.

Kate chuckled silently. "I'll get you some stew, okay? Just stay here and don't move too much." "Okay." He just whispered.

She returned shortly after with a bowl full of stew. It smelled really good but he barely noticed it. _Slave, slave, slave, slave, property of others, property of others, property of others, slave, slave, property of others..._

"Hiccup?" he jolted from his thoughts when Kate kneeled next to him. "I need to change the bandage. Just hold still, okay?"

Somehow Hiccup didn't like the way she spoke with him. Like he was a small child that needed comforting and pity.

"Just do it." He growled. He ignored the hurt look in Kates eyes. She just pitied him. If she wants to she can just sell him or order him around.

He lost al privileges of human life. He was an animal, no, less than that even.

He clenched his teeth when she put the new bandage around his head. It stung and hurt but he wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of crying out loud.

"It's looking good. Not infected, not swollen, everything seems to be fine, I…" "Fine?" he hissed and looked at her. "Everything seems fine? Nothings _fine_ Katrina. I'm a slave. I'm nothing. You might as well just leave." She backed away.

"What are you talking about Hiccup? I won't go, why should I?" "It's not good for a princess to be seen with a slave."

"Gods Hiccup, that's not you speaking there! Stop it!" she cried. She grabbed his shoulders. "Hiccup, I would never think less of you!" "I don't need your pity. Just leave me alone."

He ignored her muffled sobs as she backed away.

Faintly he could hear her say: "He just needs time…"

As soon as he was sure she was out of earshot he leaned against Toothless and looked into the dragons big eyes. His aggression was blown away.

"Oh Toothless, what do I do? I…I'm a slave. Anybody who sees the mark can claim me as his property!" He felt close to crying.

His whole live Hiccup had fought for the freedom of everyone. Whenever they had visited tribes that had slaves he would sneak out and try to free them or help them somehow.

It was the only thing his father and he agreed on. No slaves.

And now…now he was one himself.

Toothless carefully licked his hair and purred.

And when he looked into Hiccups eyes, he saw understanding.

Of course.

Toothless had been a slave too. A slave of the Red Death. He once had been free but then he'd been pulled into her ban. He couldn't do anything against it until Hiccup shot him out of the sky and befriended him.

Toothless…had found a way to suppress the bonds the Red Death had made with him and had fought her side by side with Hiccup.

And then Hiccup realized something.

Toothless had been able to do so because he hadn't accepted it. He was a proud dragon and nothing could take his dignity.

He'd overcome the barrier between humans and dragons, had allowed Hiccup to ride him and help him.

Because he trusted Hiccup.

Because Hiccup was his friend.

A friend that stood next to him no matter what.

And if you looked at him now…he was free, free to do as he pleased. He could even leave if he wanted to.

Hiccup looked over to where Kate sat next to the campfire. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

She was his friend.

He saw Josh sitting next to her, petting her back awkwardly.

What Josh was he wasn't so sure. But Kate was his friend.

How could've he been so stupid. Kate tried to be to him, what he'd been for Toothless. A friend that would help him to get through this difficult time.

Hiccup was marked, just like Toothless had lost his left tail.

Kate just wanted to help.

Hiccup had to get up, he had to apologize.

Right now.

He somehow got to his feet and Toothless was there to support him.

He grinned weakly. And of course he had Toothless. Nothing would ever separate them. Toothless was more than a friend to him. He was his brother, his soul-mate. They were to halves of a whole.

Toothless guided him over to the others.

"Kate?" he whispered. Her head shot up. "Yes…Hiccup?" He fell down next to her and hugged her. "I am so sorry for what I said." He whispered.

He could feel her smile as she hugged him back.

"Would you honestly think just because you have some sort of mark on you I would think less of you? Hiccup, you are who you are. And nothing will change that. How can one small mark possibly change a stubborn, impossible, one side minded, and brilliant idiot like you?" she asked crying and hugged him back.

"It can't. And it won't." "I'm glad to hear that. Now I have a bone to pick with you." She said and suddenly she looked grim, no tears at all.

She pointed at Josh.

"What is he doing here? He nearly scared the hell out of me when he dragged you here. And he's annoying." "Am not." "Shut up. Anyway. What do we do with him now? He's seen our dragons. Heck, I was forced to let him ride Nightlight so we could get you out of there."

It was then that Hiccup realized they weren't in the woods anymore.

Once again they had made their camp on a tall cliff, surrounded by narrow trees.

But it was the view that caught his breath. Beneath their feet was a wide bay that formed a perfect circle with an entrance directly ahead of the cliff he was standing on. From here, he could see the wild sea just behind the other cliffs.

The sun was halfway down and everything was golden, red and orange.

The water down in the bay was perfectly still and the white sand beaches looked untouched. The other cliffs were flat and empty, just stones and boulders while behind their cliff a little forest inland spread.

"Where exactly are we by the way?" he asked.

"This, my friend, is the cauldron of dead sailors." Josh said, speaking up for the first time since Hiccup had woken up, which was unusual for him.

"Why is it called that way?" "A hundred or so years ago a man, a sailor, was lost at sea. He went overboard, far away from any coast in the middle of the sea. Months later he was found on the shores of this bay by a bunch of traders that had searched shelter for the night here. First they thought he was dead but when they touched him, he opened his eyes, spit out water and asked how he'd landed here. He obviously was very irritated. Anyway, they took him with them and brought him back to his home town. His old crew couldn't believe it and asked him a thousand times what had happened but he couldn't remember. So they returned here. And when they got here, they found another sailor in the sand, telling them the same story. Since then they all talk about it as the cauldron of dead sailors. Cauldron, because of the form and because dead sailors pop up at random times at its surface."

A shiver went down Hiccups spine. Dead sailors. He knew one.

_No, don't think about it_, he forced himself.

Kate rolled with her eyes. "Thank you Mr. Dictionary. Now, what do we do with him?" Hiccup shrugged. "We keep him." "I'm not a pet!" Kate shot him a warning look and Josh cowered down. "If…I think about it I think I'll make a wonderful pet. A dog maybe?" he suggested. "The fleas you probably already have." Kate said and walked over to Nightlight.

Josh looked at Hiccup desperately.

"Why does she treat me like this? I'm not that bad!" "Be glad." Hiccup mumbled. "If she's evil to you, she likes you. Besides. You really are a pain in the ass from time to time." "How would you know? You know me for what? Two days?" "That's already enough." "Shut it dragon-boy." "Never."

Hiccup stood again on the cliff and starred into the Cauldron of Dead Sailors. The water was pretty calm even though the sea behind the cliffs was unsettling as ever.

Nothing to see.

He let his gaze drift over everything in sight and just as he wanted to turn around and sit with his friends, something moved in the corner of his eye.

His head shot around and he starred at the entrance to the cauldron. There. He could have sworn that there had been the shadow of a passing boat just seconds before.

But who would sail so close to the cliffs. Especially, who sailed this close to the cliffs at this time? It was nearly dark. Just a mere shadow of sunlight lit up the sky form the horizon.

Must be his nerves.

No one was there. Just his imagination. A trick of the light and shadows. Maybe just some sea-animal.

Or?

Thinking of ships he had to think about Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcasts. And about Will. Will going overboard, will shouting his name, will calling him by his name and not 'dwarf', Will telling him the plan, Will…

_**Stop it Hiccup**_, he told himself. _There was nothing you could've done_.

He knew in his head that it was right. He'd been caught and helpless when Will had gone overboard.

But his heart still ached. He was sure if he'd been faster, quicker, better, Will would still be there.

_**It was that Outcast who threw him overboard**_. _But it was me how let him down_.

"Ah, we don't have any wood more. I'll go and get some." Josh offered and stood up, brushing of his trousers.

"No. No more fire tonight."

He had been right. There had been a boat.

He was sure of it.

_If it's you Alvin, I hope I'll get the chance to burn more than your hand_, he thought grimly as he lay down.


	37. Dream-Girl

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Dream-Girl

Hiccup was used to strange dreams.

He frequently got glimpse of the gods fight up in Asgard, he had nightmares from being eaten by cannibals to wild beasts ripping him apart to the Red Death and dying again and again in her flames. He dreamed of his home, his childhood and sometimes his dreams were just fast moving and changing pictures of places and things he didn't know.

And usually something was happening in his dreams so he would wake up with a start, a fast beating heart and sweat covering his forehead.

But when sleep pulled him into his arms this time, it was gentle and different.

A small light grew until he could make out his new surroundings.

It looked like he was in a cave, again. But the grayish-white stone was covered by thousand of tapestries, small and big, long and short, colorful, simple and difficult. Tapestries showing wonderful scenery and pictures of people doing…stuff…

But Hiccup was drawn to the head of the cave.

The wall looked like it was solid ten meters long and maybe three high.

In front of said wall stood a tall loom and at said loom sat girl. She was maybe a year or two younger than Hiccup. She had hair the color of caramel and her skin was of a soft alabaster. She sat with the back to him but he could see how fats she moved her hands through the loom.

With every move he could hear the clinging of bracelets and necklaces.

Her dark brown dress was simple but pretty with short sleeves and along skirt.

But it was the tapestry that drew him closer.

It looked so real! Like, if he would touch it he would actually feel the leaves of the trees and the water in the brooks.

He drew a sharp breath when he stood right behind the girl.

Now he saw the tapestry in full detail. And, oh my, he recognized the scene.

He saw himself, held by the arms by two knights. The cruel features of Ulric were like the ones of the real person. He held the slave mark in his hands.

Unable to look at it any longer he turned his head to the left and gasped.

From the loom, the weaving expended fell to the ground, before it sneaked over the ground like a giant snake.

The wool was thick and the colors shone bright.

Fascinated Hiccup moved along the pictures that showed all of his adventures in chronologic order.

He flinched when he passed the out-raged face of King George of Derandolia, shivered at the thought of the cannibals.

When he passed the pictures of Loki and him, a soft smile graced his lips.

And a shudder of absolute terror ran through him when he saw himself falling into the flames, Toothless desperately reaching out for him.

He quickly walked past that scene.

He stopped at the end of the tapestry. A picture that burned in his soul marked the beginning. Just thinking of hit made his insides warm up and relaxed his body.

He saw himself, head down with one hand outstretched and Toothless, pressing his muzzle into his offered palm.

"Your story is quite a lot."

Hiccup jumped. He really had to work on that. He couldn't always flinch like a little girl in the dark when someone addressed him.

He turned around to the girl. She had put aside her weaving material and looked at him.

Her face was still that of a child, soft and round with big brown eyes.

Her small hands stroke the tapestry carefully.

"You…you can see me?" he asked carefully. She smiled. "Of course. After all, I called you." Hiccup hesitated. "Are…are you a goddess?" She laughed. "No. But the closest thing next. I'm a prophet. Or an oracle. Or a seer, whatever you want to call it. I can see both, the past and the future." Curios he stepped closer. "And who are you?" he asked. "My name is Illiona. High-Priestess-in-training." She introduced herself. He bowed slightly. "I'm…" "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son to Stoick the Vast and Valhallarama the Hero, ex-Viking, first Dragon-Trainer in the Archipelago after your ancestor, chosen one of the gods, destroyer of the Red Death, hero of the prophecy and the hope to bring light in the world and fight the darkness. Yes, I know you Hiccup. I have followed your fate ever since I had my vision of you befriending that Night Fury of yours." She smiled. He smiled back. But then he frowned. "You mean you see my future?" "Only glimpse and pieces, nothing that makes too much sense. But that is not why I called you." She hesitated. "Actually it is. I had a vision. It was different then what I normally receive. It was more like an instruction. To you." "Instructions? From whom? The gods?" She shrugged. "I don't know. The paths of live and destiny are mysterious and unknown." "Tell me about that prophecy." "Vision." "Vision." He corrected himself.

She didn't start right away. She turned back to her long tapestry.

"I weave what I see. It's automatically, I don't control it. Only when I finish the picture I see what I actually made and have to find out what it means.

Sometimes there are only pictures in my head, sometimes a voice that whispers to me, other times it's just a feeling.

For hours and days I sit and weave."

She stroke the fabric again.

"I followed your journey. And I must say, you are so brave." He smiled. "Thanks but I think I have a lot of luck too." "Maybe. But I still admire your decisions. Your way to cope with problems. How you face every problem."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"That Ice-Queen just said the opposite. That I don't face trouble and how I always run." "I don't talk about the past Hiccup. I talk about now and the future. Your mistakes of the past are your keys for the future."

She looked at him with wisdom beyond her age in her eyes.

He nodded slowly.

She turned back to the wall ahead of her that was still empty.

"This tapestry is going to hang there one day. When your story is told. It will be remembered for thousands of years." "Thanks but that's not necessary." "It's not like you will have an influence on that." She smiled at him.

Then she frowned.

"My vision…it was strange." "So you mentioned." "No, I mean, it was clear. Visions are never clear." "What did it say?"

"Seeker shall stumble upon six. Skill shall show him the way. The music of courage will sing in his ears. Strength shall not come easy to him, where as hope shall fill his heart. Love he shall find but all is to be lost without the clear sight." She repeated.

Hiccup looked at her dumbfound.

"And that was clear?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I forgot you are not used to visions." She gestured him to step closer. Together they stared at the part of the tapestry she was working on. It showed him, Kate and Josh with Toothless and Nightlight at the top cliffs around the Cauldron of Dead Sailors.

Hesitantly he touched the fabric. It was soft und thicker then he'd thought.

"You have great friends Hiccup." Illiona whispered.

He looked at her and saw that she was eyeing him intensively.

"They care a great deal for you." "Yeah." He mumbled and frowned. "Friends are hard to find. Especially in times of need, like this." "I think it's more like they find me. It's not like I'm looking out for new friends. I certainly didn't ask Kate to join me nor did I search for Josh!" "And you didn't intend on befriending Toothless!" Illiona added. "Ander here we are." She finished with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, here we are." "And it only did you good." "Yeah, it did. If I hadn't been there myself I wouldn't believe so." Then he turned fully around. "But I still don't get what your vision has to do with my new friends." She smiled and took his hand. "Yes you do. You said it yourself. It's not like you searched intentionally for them. They found you. But you let them find you Because deep inside you knew you needed them. That was how they could find you." Hiccup frowned. "I'm not sure I understand…"

"You are so close to understanding Hiccup. You are!" she interrupted him. "Open your eyes to the truth. They are more than your friends. They're your destiny. You all are the light!" His frown deepened. "Is it part of your job-description to be so mysterious and do you have to speak in riddles?"

Illiona groaned and sighed. She pressed her small hand against his forehead.

"You're waking up now. Think about my words."

Hiccup felt himself drifting away. "Oh, and Hiccup?" "Yes?" It was like walking away from here through a tunnel she got smaller with each step and her voice got more silent. "Don't tell anyone from me. Technically I'm not allowed to contact you." "Why?" "They don't like sharing me. Most people don't even know I exist." "Why?" "Let's just say, knowledge is power. I know a lot. They are afraid someone else might want me?" "Who thinks so?" Her voice was very faint now. "A lot of people. But that is not important. Continue going east. And be careful. Stay clear of the fog! I don't need to be a seer to see…"

That was the moment Hiccup woke up.

"Oh nice of you to join the party, I thought you were permanently in a come." Kate said sarcastically but he could hear the worry in her voice.

He groaned.

"I had the weirdest dream ever!" he said and sat up. "Oh really? What was it about?" Hiccup opened his mouth but suddenly he remembered Illionas plea. Something in her voice made him obey. "Oh…nothing…only you and Josh and you were both wearing dresses and dancing to some strange song and Toothless was there too, he was wearing some pink ribbons." He lied.

Kate just raised an eyebrow.

"You really have strange dreams."

He gave her a faint smile.

"Anyway, what's the plan?" "We're going east."

_Stay clear of the fog. What fog?_

**An: And back I am! Naw, not really but I had this nice Idea.**

**Oh and guys, you know we all live to get reviews! Me too! Please. Anything will do. :-D**


End file.
